Het geheim van het Logboek
by Pixie Musa
Summary: Sunni is net verhuisd en vind op de zolder een geheimzinnig logboek. samen met haar vriendinnen probeerd ze het te ontcijferen. maar zodra ze het opend gebeuren er rare dingen...
1. Default Chapter

Ey allemaal dit is mijn eerste verhaal in Nederlands, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk gaan vinden.

Al jullie tips en zo zijn welkom.

Hoofdstuk 1 : een nieuwe buurt.

Het was prachtig weer in market village. Er stond een verhuis wagen voor een huis dat verkocht was. Er stapte een meisje van ongeveer 13 jaar, ze mooi lang ( tot aan haar schouders) bruin haar, uit de auto.

'lieverd wil je helpen met deze dozen?'.: zei moeder en pakte een doos uit de auto. 'ja hoor mam :zei Sunni en pakte de doos. Er zaten veel boeken in, en het was ook nog zwaar, als of er beton in zat. 'laat mij maar' :zei vader en pakte de doos aan. Sunni pakte haar eigen tas.

'mam, mag mijn kamer in richten?':zei Sunni die half op trap was. 'tuurlijk schat': zei moeder.

Sunni liep langs de overloop, er waren best wel wat deuren. 'man..het lijk op Alice in wonderland wel, waar is in hemelsnaam mijn kamer':zei Sunni. Na dat Sunni alle deuren had geprobeerd, vond ze eindelijk haar kamer. Er stond al een bed, een lege boeken kast en een bureau met een stoel. De muren hadden twee kleuren, oranje en geel. De vloer was licht groen.

Sunni legde haar tas op de grond en ze liep naar het raam. Op haar gordijnen zaten allemaal dolfijnen.

Ze deed het raam open, ze had een balkon. Ze had een mooi uitzicht over de achter tuin. Je kon de duinen goed zien. Toen Sunni het allemaal bekeken had, maakte ze haar tas open, en legde al haar spullen in haar kamer. Toen ze haar laatste ding er uit haalde werd ze geroepen.

'Sunni, wil je even hier komen helpen?':riep haar moeder. Sunni liep naar benden, en hielp haar ouders. Tegen de late middag plofte Sunni op haar bed. Ze was helemaal uitgeput. 'Tjonge jonge, waarom hebben we zo veel spullen':dacht Sunni en keek naar haar knuffel die op een zwaarte paard leek. 'jij heb het nog gemakkelijk, mr. hooi man :zei Sunni tegen haar knuffel. Toen het zes uur was werd Sunni geroepen voor het eten.

'En vind je het spannend om morgen naar school te gaan?':zei vader. 'Eh….ja hoor':zei Sunni. 'je hoef niet bang te zijn':zei moeder. 'ik ben niet bang ':zei Sunni. Toen het acht uur ging Sunni naar haar kamer, ze struikelende over haar schoenen. 'god wie legt hier zijn schoenen neer, oh ja dat was ik':zei Sunni en legde haar schoenen onder haar bed. Ze trok haar blauwe pyjama ( met witte wolken) aan en stapte in bed en zette haar poesen wekker aan, deed het ligt uit en ging slapen , tot. ' Stik vergeten mijn tanden te poetsen':zei Sunni en ging tanden poetsen. Toen ze klaar was ging ze pas slapen. Toen. 'nee he , moet ik naar de wc':zei Sunni. Toen ze klaar was. Ging ze slapen eindelijk. Maar, toen het twee uur s nachts was viel ze uit haar bed en werd wakker. 'kan een normaal mens niet gewoon slapen' :dacht Sunni en stapte weer in bed. Gelukkig viel ze als een blok in slaap, en ze bleef ook slapen.

* * *

Nou dit was het eerste hoofdstuk.  
niet vergeten een review achter te laten en te zeggen wat jullie ervan vonden. mijn spelling is niet zo goed dus sorry daarvoor. tot het volgende hoofdstuk  
doeii  
Pixie Musa 


	2. hoofdstuk 2

disclaimer: shaman king iz niet van mij  
heey mensen, op naar het tweede hoofdstuk.

Hoofdstuk 2 : slechte start op school.

Het was morgen ,Sunni liep uit haar kamer en deed een de bad kamer open, toen zag ze opeens een zwarte schim voor de spiegel, de schim had gele ogen en het keek Sunni aan.

'AAAA!' :schreeuwde Sunni. En ze deed gauw haar ogen open, ze schrok toen de wekker aanging en viel uit bed . 'Wat een maffe droom':zei Sunni die opstond en liep naar deur. Toen ze het open deed, schrok ze van haar moeder. 'mam, waarom laat je me zo schrikken':zei Sunni. 'ik liet je niet schrikken, jij deed je deur open, ga je aankleden':zei moeder en liep naar de kleding kast en deed de deuren open. 'wat moet ik dan aan?': zei Sunni die naar haar moeder liep. 'eh…wat dacht je van deze?':zei moeder en liet een groen shirtje met een klein aapje en een poesje.

'moet dat echt':zei Sunni. 'ja lieverd hij is mooi,en dan doe je deze broek erbij':zei moeder en liep de kamer uit. Het broekje was vel licht blauw. Sunni slaakte een zucht en kleden zich aan,en liep naar beneden. Haar moeder legde een bord met twee boterhamen op tafel. Sunni pakte een broodje. 'oké lief, ik ben vanmiddag niet thuis, dus breek de boel niet af oké?':zei moeder. 'ja hoor':zei Sunni en keek naar de klok. 'ik ga doei':zei Sunni en pakte haar tas en liep de deur uit en stapte op haar fiets. 'eh…waar moet ik eigenlijk heen?':zei Sunni. 'als je naar het Market high school moet, moet je die kant op':zei een meisje met kort blond haar.

'oh bedankt eh…':zei Sunni die afstapte. 'mijn is naam is Mayu en wie ben jij?': zei Mayu. Ík ben Sunni, ik woon hier net':zei Sunni. 'zeker vervelend':zei Mayu. 'nee hoor, het valt…eigenlijk wel mee':zei Sunni. Ze liepen verder naar school. Toen ze op het plein waren zette Sunni haar fiets neer. 'zeg Mayu is het fijn hier?':zei Sunni. 'het valt wel mee':zei Mayu. Maar opeens botste Sunni tegen een meisje met lang zwart met een paar rode plukken. 'oh sorry ik zag..':zei Sunni. 'kijk toch de volgende keer, uit groentje': zei het meisje. 'maar ik..ik…zag je niet':zei Sunni. 'jij bent zeker een nieuweling, weet je wat we doen met nieuwelingen?':zei ze. 'wat dan?' :zei Sunni. 'let maar op, ik zie je naar school':zei ze en liep naar een groepje meiden. 'ze stelt zich aan hoor, let er maar niet op':zei Mayu.

'wie is dat dan?':zei Sunni. 'dat is Mina, ze is populier en arrogant, ze denkt dat ze de beste is, en ze heeft niks met nieuwelingen, maar ze klets uit haar nek':zei Mayu. 'leuke start zeg, ik heb een nieuwe vriend en vijand':zei Sunni. Mayu kikte. De bel ging heel veel kinderen liepen naar binnen. Sunni en Mayu zaten bij de les Nederlands. 'goedemorgen iedereen, ik wil jullie graag voorstellen, aan een nieuwe meisje Sunni van mierlo': zei de mevrouw. Sunni ging op haar plek zitten. Ze zat naast Mayu, en twee stoelen naast Sunni zat Mina. 'Oké open jullie boeken op blz. 4, lees het verhaal voor je zelf en maak daarna de 10 vragen':zei de mevrouw en ging aan haar bureau zitten. Na twee minuten, liet Sunni haat pen vallen. Toen trok Mina haar mond open. 'mevrouw Groeneveld! Ik heb last van Sunni':zei Mina. 'maar ik deed helemaal niets':zei Sunni. 'ja,ja beken gewoon maar':zei Mina. Sunni werd kwaad. 'ik deed helemaal niets achterlijk wijf: riep Sunni hard door de klas. 'jufvrouw van Mierlo, ik wil zo gedraag niet in de klas':zei de mevrouw. 'maar…mevrouw':zei Sunni. 'niks maar..mevrouwtje, je mag fijn nablijven, ik zie je na school tijd, en nu verder werken':zei de mevrouw. Sunni keek naar Mina, en zij keek lachend terug. Sunni dacht na. 'Gebeurde dit met nieuwelingen?' :dacht Sunni. 'en hoe kan ik haar dan ontlopen?'. De bel ging en de klas liep door de deur naar de ander les. 'heb nog niet genoeg gehad?':zei Mina. 'wacht maar, ik pak je terug':zei Sunni.

* * *

Dit was mijn 2e hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. Vergeet niet te R&R. Pixie Musa. 


	3. hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3 : Het boek.

De klas van Sunni zat buiten tot de volgende bel. 'man.. wat een wijf,zit ze me gewoon mij te beschuldigen':zei Sunni die op een bankje zat. 'dat doet ze altijd, maar ben je echt van zeker haar terug te pakken?':zei Mayu. Sunni kikte. 'oké, als jij dat wil?': zei Mayu. 'hei! Mayu!': riep een meisje met lang (tot aan haar schouders) krullend, rood haar. 'hei, hallo':zei Mayu.

'en wie is zij?':zei het meisje. 'oh..mijn naam is Sunni, ik woon hier net':zei Sunni. 'ik ben Iris,ik ben de vriendin van Mayu :zei Iris met een vrolijke blik. 'leuk Iris, mare, waarom zag ik jou niet bij de Nederlandse les?':zei Sunni. 'zij zit in een andere klas':zei Mayu. Sunni kikte. De bel ging, de klassen gingen naar hun les. Sunni had aardrijkskunde, Informatica, Duits en Engels. Toen de school afgelopen was, liepen Sunni,Mayu en Iris gauw naar huis, want anders zal Mina achter hun aan gaan. Ík zie jullie morgen':zei Sunni en fietste terug naar huis.

Toen ze thuis was, lag er een doos op de tafel er zat een brief bij er stond:

Lieve Sunni, wil je deze doos met oud theeservies naar de zolder brengen? Groetjes mam.

Sunni legde haar tas en jas neer en keek in de doos.'gaat mam soms thee drinken bij de dinosaurus of zo?':zei Sunni en pakte de doos op en bracht het naar de zolder. Toen ze daar was, lag er veel stof en oude spullen. 'jemig, wat een groot middeleeuwse benden':zei Sunni en legde de doos neer en keek om zich heen. De kleinen raam was zo stoffig dat er je niks door kan zien. Toen Sunni naar het raam wou lopen, struikelde over een oud boek. Sunni keek naar het boek en pakte het, op dat boek stonden allemaal tekens op. Het leek wel op een log boek. Sunni zag dat het slot oud en vervallen was en kon gemakkelijk open. Sunni maakte het boek open. En las op de eerste bladzijde: _Lief logboek_

_Ik voel me zo alleen, mijn ouders hebben constant ruzie, en mijn vrienden zijn verhuist._

_Door de oorlog is hier in ons land nog altijd bezig, er zijn veel gewoonde gevallen. Het leger is bijna hier gearriveerd, ik ben zo bang, mijn vader denkt er over om te gaan onderduiken._

_Ik ben zo bang, als ze hier zijn, mijn opa ligt gewond in het ziekenhuis, ik hoop dat alles goed met hem gaat**. 18 maart 1219.**_

'mijn hemel, dit is echt een oud logboek, hoe komt het hier?':zei Sunni en bladerde door.

_Lief logboek._

_Het duurt niet lang meer, de verzetgroep en ons leger is er klaar voor, mijn broertje is nog altijd bij me tante, in het stadje Mono drop, ik hoop maar dat alles goed met haar is, ik blijf nog altijd met haar in contact. **19 maart 1219.**_

'Sunni! Ben je thuis':riep moeder. Sunni liep naar beneden, het legde het log boek open neer.

Wat ze niet wist is dat er uit het logboek een witte schim er uit kwam, het leek op een meisje met donker blauw haar en ze had gele ogen.

Dit was alweer mijn 3e hoofdstuk. Vergeet niet te R&R.

Ik ben al bezig met mijn 4e hoofdstuk. Bye!

Pixie Musa.


	4. hoofdstuk 4

Dit is alweer mijn 4e hoofdstuk, veel lees plezier. P.s Sunni ontmoet een jongen die jullie alvast kennen.

Hoofdstuk 4 : verliefd 

'wat is er mam':zei Sunni die beneden was.'ik wou even weten hoe het op school was?':zei moeder. 'oh….het ging, ik heb al twee nieuwe meiden ontmoet, ze heten Mayu en Iers': zei Sunni. 'wat leuk voor je, hè even wat anders, over een paar minuten komen de nieuwe beuren op bezoek, wil jij misschien wat koffie melk halen?':zei moeder. 'ja hoor, ik heb toch niets te doen':zei Sunni. Moeder gaf Sunni wat geld en ze stapte op haar fiets naar het de super markt.

Toen ze daar was. 'oké….waar ligt die melk………oh hier':zei Sunni en pakte de melk. Toen Sunni de hoek omging botste ze tegen een jongen aan met veel Japanse thee pakken. 'oh het spijt me':zei Sunni en hielp de jongen met het oprapen. 'oh..het is niet erg':zei hij. 'jij drinkt veel thee':zei Sunni. 'oh nee hoor, Anna geeft een thee feestje, en ik moest het gaan halen':zei hij. Toen ze klaar waren met op ruimen. 'mijn naam is trouwens Yoh':zei Yoh. 'ik ben Sunni ik woon hier net':zei Sunni. Toen ze hadden betaalt, stonden ze buiten. 'kom je ook naar het thee feestje?':zei Yoh. 'eh..graag….vin je het goed….als een paar vriendinnen van me komen?':zei Sunni en kreeg een warm gevoel van binnen.

'is goed hoor, hier is het adres, ik zie je morgen avond':zei Yoh en liep weg. Sunni keek naar het briefje en daarna fietste ze terug naar huis. Toen ze thuis was plofte ze op bed. Wauw, niet te geloven ik ben verliefd : dacht Sunni. Toen ze overheid zat keek ze naar bureau, er lag een boek. 'dat is gek, ik had het niet hier neer gelegd':zei Sunni. Het was het oude logboek van de zolder. Sunni bladerde door het boek en las: _ Lief logboek_

_Het leger is hier aangekomen, ik heb daar voor iemand ontmoet, een jongen, hij heeft me gered van een slang. Ik ben op hem verliefd, we sturen briefen naar elkaar, hij is echt lief en moedig, zijn naam is Amidamaru. ** 21 maart 1219.**_

'jeetje, degene die dit had geschreven was verliefd?………mmm…..wie noem z'n kind nou Amidamaru?':zei Sunni. Opeens begon het logboek te trillen en vloog omhoog en draaide in cirkels en na een paar seconde viel het boek weer op Sunni's schoot. 'wat was dat……….maf zeg':zei Sunni. Opeens werd er geklopt op de deur. 'binnen':zei Sunni. Het waren Mayu en Iers. 'He Sunni':zei Iers. 'heh meiden':zei Sunni. Mayu ging op Sunni's bed zitten. 'wat is voor een boek?':zei Mayu. 'oh….gewoon een leesboek, zeg komen jullie ook naar een thee feest?':zei Sunni. 'een thee feest?':zei Iers. 'ja, ik mag komen van een leuke jongen en jullie mogen ook':zei Sunni. 'leuk, en wie is de gelukkige?':zei Mayu. 'hij heet Yoh, en hij is ontzettend leuk':zei Sunni. 'ding dong, de kerk klokken luiden':zei Iers. 'leuk , Iers':zei Mayu. 'en komen jullie ook?':zei Sunni. 'ja hoor':zei Iers. 'is goed':zei Mayu. 'oké, laten we morgen bij afspreken, om ons voor te bereiden':zei Iers. 'oké, ik ben er klaar voor':zei Sunni.

Dit was mijn 4e hoofdstuk. Vergeet niet te R&R.

Pixie Musa.


	5. hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5 : Het feestje.

Sunni en Mayu liepen over staart naar Iers's huis. Toen ze er waren, zaten ze boven op Iers kamer. 'oké…hier….dit is lila…ik vin het zelf erg mooi':zei Iers en gaf aan Sunni een flesje met nagellak. 'ja..hij is zeker mooi en deze trouwens ook':zei Sunni en pakte een blauwe,met glitters,flesje. 'dat is ook mooie nagellak':zei Mayu en pakte het flesje. 'vin je?….ik het van me moeder gekregen, ze zij dat deze kleur in was, in haar tijd':zei Iers. 'als jij het zeg….ik neem wat make-up, geef eens die ene bakje, met dat licht blauw en violet':zei Sunni. Mayu gaf het bakje aan Sunni. 'welke kleur neem je?':zei Mayu. 'ik denk……..violet':zei Sunni en deed wat make-up op haar gezicht. 'ik doe twee vlechten met wat kraaltjes er in, en natuurlijk een beetje make-up, en wat doe jij?':zei Iers tegen Mayu.

'oh…ik doe een wat nagellak, en ik doe een staart met ook wat kraaltjes':zei Mayu.Zo waren ze bezig. 'oké…nu de outfits, Mayu wat heb jij?':zei Iers. 'ik heb een zwart rokje aan met een oranje shirtje':zei Mayu en liet het zien. 'top, en jij Sunni':zei Iers. 'ik heb ook een zwart rokje en een zwart shirtje':zei Sunni. 'en ik heb een korte broek met een roze shirtje':zei Iers. 'oké.laten we gaan':zei Sunni. En ze liepen naar Yoh's huis.

'oké……….hier is het':zei Sunni. Ze zagen een oud Japans huis, het was versierd met gekleurde lampjes. 'het is wel cool':zei Mayu. Er kwam een kleine jongentje naar ze toe, hij een beetje donker blond haar. 'wat een uk':zei Iers. 'IK BEN GEEN UK MIJN NAAM IS MORTY':riep Morty. 'He Morty, ik ben blij je te zien, en hallo Sunni':zei Yoh die er bij was gekomen. 'hm….hoi Yoh':zei Sunni. 'ken je haar?':zei Morty. 'ongeveer…we hebben elkaar ontmoet in het winkelcentrum':zei Yoh. 'hm…Yoh…dit zijn mijn vriendinnen…Mayu en Iers':zei Sunni. 'aangenaam…kom er is genoeg drinken':zei Yoh en Liet Morty en de meiden binnen. Er waren veel mensen.

'hier is wat thee Yoh, en nog iets…….WIE ZIJN DAT IN HEMELSNAAM!' :zei een meisje, het was Anna. 'oh…het zijn gewoon meiden, ik heb ze ook uitgenodigd':zei Yoh. Anna sleurde Yoh naar binnen. 'mijn beste Yoh…….dit thee gedoe, is alleen voor shamanen, en hun zijn geen shamanen!':zei Anna. 'ik weet het…..maar ik dacht….laat maar, laten we gewoon kijken hoe het er aan toegaat':zei Yoh. 'oké…maar vertel geen woord':zei Anna en liep weg. Yoh liep ook naar buiten. 'je had gelijk…die Yoh is echt wel leuk':zei Iers. Sunni knikte. Toen zag Sunni allemaal, blauwe en gele dingen bij de mensen, het leken wel kleine vuurballen, en ze hadden ook ogen en een mond, en ze veranderde in een soort mens, maar dan ninja achtig, ze waren allemaal hol van binnen, je kon zo door ze heen kijken. 'ik ga even weg':zei Sunni en liep her terrein af. Ze ging zitten bij een stukje gras aan de weg. Opeens voelde ze iets naast haar, het was weer dat log boek. 'heeft dat ding me gevolgd?':zei Sunni en bladerde weer door het boek en las: _lief log boek._

_Ik leer Amidamaru steeds beter kennen, we hebben gister ook nog gewandeld, hij gaf een mooie zonnebloem, ik heb het in een vaas gestopt,en het staat nu voor mijn raam.** 23 maart 1219.**_

'ik ben benieuwd……..wie was zij?…..hoe hete ze?':zei Sunni. 'hoe hete wat?':zei een stem. Het was Yoh. 'oh…hm..hoi Yoh':zei Sunni en deed gauw het boek weg. 'als je….wilt weten waar ik het…over had….het is niks':zei Sunni. 'oké…zeg…sorry dat de ander niet echt spraakzaam zijn':zei Yoh. 'is niet erg…en noch iets, wie zijn die…eh…. Lege mensen, naast die ander mensen, ze leken eerst op vuurballen, maar nu zijn gewoon…lege mensen':zei Sunni. Yoh keek haar verbaast aan. 'wat…heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd?':zei Sunni. 'eh…niet echt…maar je kan ze zien?':zei Yoh. 'ja..,weet jij wat het zijn?':zei Sunni. 'het….zijn geest':zei Yoh maar hij werd onderbroken door Anna. 'Yoh ….ik had je zo gezegd niks aan haar te vertellen':zei Anna. 'maar Anna luister':zei Yoh en liep naar haar toe en fluisterde wat, en toen. 'kan..niet,ze kan ze niet..zien.':zei Anna. 'ik weet het…maar ze ziet ze echt':zei Yoh en keek naar Sunni en weer terug naar Anna. 'we moeten het vertelen': zei Yoh. 'nee wacht, we moeten er noch mee wachten':zei Anna.

'kom je, we gaan Sunni':zei Iers. 'oké, nog bedankt voor het feest Yoh':zei Sunni en liep achter haar vriendinnen aan. 'denk je echt dat zij':zei Anna. 'ik denk het wel…ze..is een shaman':zei Yoh.

Dit was alweer mijn 5e hoofdstuk, vergeet niet R&R.

En ik was vergeten om iets er boven, te schrijfen.

Veel lol!. Pixie Musa


	6. hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6: een geheim 

Sunni zat thuis op haar kamer naar het plafond te staren. Ze dacht de hele tijd, wat ze heeft gezien, en aan Yoh, en het boek, toen sprong opeens overheid. 'mijn god…..ik ben het boek vergeten toen ik met Mayu en Iris……':zei Sunni en zag het boek op de grond. 'huh?….hoe komt dat…boek nou weer hier…..':zei Sunni en pakte het boek, bladderde wat door en las: _ Lief Logboek._

_Ik heb nieuws gehoord van me kleine broertje, hij zij dat tante is gestorven, ik moest ontzettend huilen, _

_Ze was maar 27 jaar, maar ze was ook erg ziek. Mijn oom en mijn broertje zijn nu hier, ik ben wel een beetje opgevrolijkt door Amidamaru, hij zij dat ik gewoon naar de toekomst moet kijken en niet naar het verleden. Hij heeft wel gelijk. ** 29 maart 1219.**_

'wat jammer voor die gene……':zei Sunni. Ze wou verder lezen maar ze werd geroepen door haar moeder dat ze moest gaan slapen. Want morgen moet ze weer naar school. Toen de volgende ochtend op het plein. 'vet…eng':zei Iris met een enge blik. 'mare…op het feest, zag….van die ronden vuurballen?':zei Mayu. 'ja…ik weet niet waarom….':zei Sunni. Toen. 'hallo…mietje..':zei een stem, het was Mina. 'oh….wart moet jij nou weer':zei Mayu. 'ach..hou je erbuiten….ik kreeg de kans niet om je te pakken laatst': zei Mina. 'ach rot op…ik wat beters te doen, mevrouwtje….eh…..eh..':zei Sunni. ' ben je klaar?':zei Mina. 'eh…..dikke perzik hoofd':zei Sunni. 'niemand noemt mij perzik hoofd':zei Mina en wou naar Sunni slaan.

Maar Mina's hand werd tegen gehouden door, Yoh. 'zeg…zoek iemand anders om je vuist te laten wapperen': zei Yoh. 'ach donder op':zei Mina en liep weg. 'He…Yoh…wat doe jij hier?':zei Sunni. 'nou ik kwam eigenlijk voor jou…kan ik je spreken onder vier ogen':zei Yoh. Sunni keek de andere meiden aan. 'ga maar…we zien je wel bij de les':zei Iris en liep samen met Mayu naar binnen. 'wat is er dan?':zei Sunni. 'nou ik vin het moeilijk uit te leggen…maar die dingen die zag…dat waren geesten':zei Yoh.

'ja…wat dan?':zei Sunni. 'nou ik weet niet hoe ik het moet zeggen…maar..je bent een shaman':zei Yoh. 'ik…kan dus geesten zien?':zei Sunni. Yoh knikte. 'hahahaha!….. wat een giller':zei Sunni die lachten. 'het is waar':zei Yoh. 'leuke grap…. Ik was er bijna vierkant in getrapt..hahah':zei Sunni. De bel ging. 'later Yoh':zei Sunni en ging naar de les. Yoh stond verlaten op het plein. 'ik moet het maar weer tegen Anna zeggen':zei Yoh en verliet het plein. Bij de lunch pauze. 'en wat wou hij?':zei Iris. 'hij zij dat ik geesten kan zien…wat belachelijk':zei Sunni. 'ja zeg het wel':zei Mayu. Toen alle lessen klaar waren liep Sunni naar huis. Toen ze thuis was, bleek dat niemand thuis was, toen ze in de woon kamer zat, hoorde ze raar geluid. 'wat is dat…het lijk wel van zolder af te komen': zei Sunni en liep naar boven. Maar eenmaal op der overloop, hoorde ze het geluid nog harder, opeens viel er iets op zolder,het leek wel iets van glas.

Sunni liep voorzichtig naar boven en deed de deur open, er lag veel kapotte vaas scherven. Sunni deed de deur nog verder open, het was een bende, het leek wel of er een kern bom ontploft was. Sunni keek verder en zag iemand in de hoek te huilen, het lang zwart haar, het was een meisje. Het meisje zag er leeg uit, en zij keek naar Sunni. 'AAAAAH!':schreeuwde Sunni.

Dit was mijn 6e hoofdstuk. R&R alsjeblieft.

BYE! Tot de volgende hoofdstuk!


	7. hoofdstuk 7

Dit is m'n 7e hoofd stuk. Ik hoop maar, dat jullie het leuk vinden.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 7 : de ontmoeting. 

'AAHH!': riep Sunni.

'a.u.b!...niet schreeuwen!':zei het meisje.

Sunni stopte met schreeuwen en ging tegen de muur zitten.

'dit….is…maar een…droom':zei Sunni.

'nee hoor ik ben echt…ene..sorry voor die vaas….ik keek even niet…en toen..':zei het meisje en werd onderbroken door Sunni.

'wie..of wat ben jij?':zei Sunni.

'mijn naam is Rei….en heb jij misschien…mijn blok fluit gezien?':zei Rei en keek om zich heen.

'eh….nee heb ik niet gezien…maar waar kom jij vandaan?':zei Sunni.

'ik kom uit hil moon…maar volgens mij is dit een beetje veranderd….': zei Rei.

'ja…dit is Market village':zei Sunni.

'wat jij wil….en bedankt dat me log boek heb gelezen….eeuwen in dat ding zitten, is geen pretje': zei Rei.

'jij…bent diegene die het heeft geschreven?':zei Sunni.

'ja…..(zucht)…':zei Rei.

'ik heb het inderdaad gelezen…en…ik vind het jammer voor je..dat je tante is overleden':zei Sunni.

'is niet erg…Sunni…ik ben er al overheen':zei Rei.

'je weet wie ik ben?…maar hoe?':zei Sunni.

'ik heb je afgeluisterd… toen je moeder je riep…wist ik het gelijk': zei Rei.

'maar hoe kwam je boek nou het feestje?':zei Sunni.

'ik wist..dat je de juiste persoon was waar ik naar opzoek was….en ik ben je gevolgd':zei Rei.

'wat bedoel je met…juiste persoon?':zei Sunni.

'weet je het niet….je bent..een….eh…..eh..':zei Rei.

'een wat?':zei Sunni en keek raar naar Rei.

'het begon…met een s…en een h…en daarna met een…a..ofzo.. ik weet het een shaman':zei Rei.

'dat zei Yoh ook…volgens mij heeft had hij gelijk…':zei Sunni.

'en of…hij gelijk had…het is niet erg..':zei Sunni.

'maar wat is een Shaman?':zei Sunni.

'een shaman..is iemand..die kan commuseren met geesten in het hiernamels':zei Rei.

'en…is dat de hemel of zo: zei Sunni.

'eh..ja..en je kan ook samen met de geest vechten':zei Rei.

'cool':zei Sunni en liep naar een paar dozen en pakte een soort zwaard.

'misschien kan je dat gebruiken…mijn vader had het van een collega gekregen':zei Sunni en legde het zwaard voor Rei neer en ging weer zitten.

'wauw…..massief…metaal…in mij tijd moesten we het met houten zwaarden doen':zei Rei.

'hadden jullie geen metaal..maar waarom weet je het?':zei Sunni.

'er was een soort metaal…maar het was veel te duur':zei Rei.

'ik snap het….mm…..wil je mijn shamanen geest zijn of zo':zei Sunni.

'graag zelfs…':zei Rei.

'maar waarom zog je blokfluit?':zei Sunni.

'er zit een krachtig muiziek in …en het kan een gras veld in bloei zetten':zei Rei.

'dus het zorg ervoor dat er weer bloemen kommen': zei Sunni.

'ongeveer….ik was het kwijt geraakt…misschien ligt het hier ergens':zei Rei en keek weer om zich heen.

'ik help je wel zoeken':zei Sunni.

Zo liepen Rei en Sunni te zoeken naar de blok fluit.

Ergens in de Market bergen was een donker grot.

Met vakels als licht, en diep in de grot zat iemand op een troon.

'mij….heer….kan ik iets vo…voor….u…doen':zei een kleine mannetje met afgedankte kleren.

'ja mijn beste dienaar…..hou die…meid in de gaten…en haar geest':zei het wezen op de troon.

'natuurlijk…mijn heer….':zei de dienaar en ging weg.

'ik zou er voor zorgen dat de legendarisee samoerai Amidamaru…..en zijn kleine vriendinnetje…Rei de samoerai gril…..voorgoed zullen verdwijnen….hahahhaahah!':zei het wezen met een kwaadaardige lach.

* * *

Dit was mijn 7e hoofdstuk. 

Willen jullie weten wie dat wezen is?.

Wacht maar tot volgende hoofdstuk! . Pixie Musa.


	8. hoofdstuk 8

Hoofdstuk 8 : de oude vriend van Rei.

'hm……….Rei?…..is dit je blokfluit?':zei Sunni.

Rei keek naar Sunni die een houten blok fluitje in haar handen had.

'ja…dat is hem…dank je':zei Rei die het fluitje aanpakte.

'mare…hoe ben je gestorven….als ik mag vragen':zei Sunni.

'nou….ik was enorm erg ziek…en in mij tijd hadden we niet van die medicijnen': zei Rei.

'en toen was er geweest..':zei Sunni.

'ja zo iets….ik vraag me af of Amidamaru…ook hier is…..ik heb hem niet meer gezien':zei Rei.

'hm…..zal ik je Market villge laten zien?':zei Sunni.

'graag':zei Rei.

Sunni liep naar beneden, Rei volgde haar. Ze waren buiten. Sunni liet Rei zo beetje van alles zien. De school, het park, het winkel centrum, en het museum. Ze liepen langs Yoh's huis.

'en? wil meer zien?':zei Sunni.

'hm…..ik weet niet..':zei Rei.

'zo te zien heb je een nieuwe vriendin…of niet Sunni?':zei een stem.

'huh?….wie ben jij?':zei Sunni.

'ik ben Anna….ene…':zei Anna, maar werd onderbroken door Yoh.

'He…Sunni…en hallo Rei':zei Yoh beleefd.

'ken je mij…en zie mij…niet te geloven jij bent ook een shaman':zei Rei.

'ja dat ben ik……en geloofd mij nu wel':zei Yoh.

'nu…wel':zei Sunni.

'kom mee naar binnen…dan zullen we je alles uitleggen':zei Anna.

Ze liepen naar binnen, ze zaten in de woonkamer.

'hé ukie!…we niet hele dag de tijd': riep Anna.

Morty kwam de woonkamer in met thee.

'moet je nog wat hebben…koningin van wanhoop':zei Morty.

'zei je iets?':zei Anna met een dreigende stem.

'eh…..nee hoor':zei Morty en rende gauw weg.

'moet hij altijd iets doen?':zei Sunni.

'ja…ongeveer…Anna gebruik hem als hand popje':zei Yoh en kreeg een klap van Anna.

'even geen grappen Yoh…dit is belangrijk':zei Anna.

'daar hoef je me toch geen klap te verkopen':zei Yoh.

Anna vertelde shaman is, wat het doel ervan is.

'snap je het….':zei Anna.

'hm…ja..ik begrijp het':zei Sunni.

Opeens kwam er iemand binnen, het was Yoh's beschermgeest, Amidamaru.

'eh.. Morty heeft de kopjes laten vallen':zei Amidamaru.

'Amidamaru?':zei Rei.

'Rei?':zei Amidamaru.

De geesten omhelsde elkaar.

'schattig':zei Anna toonloos.

'ik ben zo blij dat ik je zie…ik dacht na die oorlog dat je dood was gegaan':zei Rei.

'ik was alleen gewond….maar ik ben ook blij om jou weer te zien':zei Amidamaru.

'ik wil de tortelduiven niet storen…maar er is een probleem':zei een stem. Sunni en de anderen keken, het waren Len en Rio.

'hé jongens…wat doen jullie hier':zei Yoh.

'er is iets gebeurt':zei Rio.

'wat dan?':zei Rei.

'nou het zit zo….ik liep gewoon over straat, en Toen zag ik Rio en Try vechten met een sterke shaman…..en hij versloog ze alle twee….':zei Len.

'wat is er dan gebeurt met Try?':zei Anna.

'hij was zwaar gewoond ik heb hem naar het ziekenhuis gebracht':zei Rio.

'dat is eng':zei Sunni.

'en wie ben jij?':zei Len. ( in mijn fic is Len een goede vriend van Yoh).

'ik ben Sunni….en konden jullie ook zien wie het was?':zei Sunni.

'hij had een keep om zich':zei Rio.

'intersant…':zei Amidamaru.

'laten we hem gaan zoeken':zei Yoh.

'ben jij helemaal van hier!…..we kunnen niet zomaar tegen hem opnemen':zei Anna.

'deze keer ben ik het met Anna eens,Yoh':zei Morty die er bij was gekomen.

'hm….laten we gewoon afwachten…dan zien we wel':zei Sunni.

'goed idee':zei Rio.

Na twee uur, liep Sunni met Rei naar huis. Toen ze er waren, zaten ze op Sunni's kamer.

'en…hoe was het om je vriend weer te zien?':zei Sunni.

'het was perfect':zei Rei.

Na het eten.

'ik ga maar slapen..morgen moet ik weer naar school':zei Sunni.

'is goed…welterusten': zei Rei en verdween.

Sunni viel in slaap.

Dit was mijn 8e hoofdstuk (R&R).

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden.

En dit heeft een beetje te maken met Shaman king.

Pixie Musa.


	9. hoofdstuk 9

Ey...dit is mijn 9e hoofdstuk. Veel plezier.

Hoofdstuk 9 : Sunni's eerste gevecht.

De volgende dag liep Sunni samen met Iris naar school.

'oké…heb jij je opstel af, over de oceaan?..voor aardrijkskunde':zei Iris en zag dat Sunni ergens over denken.

'hallo?…contact?…leef je nog op de wereld!':zei Iris.

'huh?….wat?':zei Sunni.

'heb je dat opstel al klaar?':zei Iris.

'eh….ja ik…':zei Sunni.

'je heb het niet eens af':zei Rei die fluisterde.

'meneer van klank zou je zeker uitstel geven':zei Iris.

'ik hoop het':zei Sunni.

Ze waren op het schoolplein.

'waar is Mayu?':zei Sunni.

'ze is ziek, heeft erge koorts':zei Iris.

De bel ging. Sunni zat bij Biologie, mevrouw van haag zat een saai verhaal te vertellen over het lichaam van de mens. Gelukkig ging de bel en Sunni ging naar Duits maar onderweg.

'hé….groentje…heb je wel je huiswerk gemaakt?…of heb je.. straf gekregen?':zei Mina kinderachtig. Haar drie vriendinnen lachten zich rot.

'nee..Mina…ik..ik..had wat problemen':zei Sunni en wou doorlopen, maar werd tegengehouden door Mina.

'oh…daarom…had je huiswerk niet af…..is je':zei Mina maar werd onderbroken door Sunni.

'ja dag Mina':zei Sunni en liep weg. En ze zat te denken aan Yoh…en die geesten en zo.

Toen alle lessen waren afgelopen.

'hoe ging het met je s.o van Engels?':zei Iris.

'het ging':zei Sunni.

'oké…ik ga naar Mayu ga je mee?':zei Iris.

'ik kan niet…ik ga met me moeder naar het winkelcentrum': zei Sunni.

'is goed..ik zie je morgen':zei Iris en ging de hoek om.

Bij het winkelcentrum. Sunni en haar moeder zaten bij een kleding zaak, Sunni's moeder had een jurk gepakt.

'mam is die jurk niet te groot voor me?…en hij is rood…dat is niet mijn favorieten kleur':zei Sunni.

'ach..kom op….er zitten leuke gele bloemetjes erop, wil je hem echt niet?':zei moeder.

'ik vind hem wel mooi..je heb tenminste mazzel':zei Rei.

'Rei! Alsjeblieft ik zie je zo wel…maar zorg dat mams je niet ziet':zei Sunni.

'ze kan me niet eens zien':zei Rei.

'lieverd?…tegen wie praat je?':zei moeder.

'tegen niemand….en die jurk…het is goed':zei Sunni.

'goed…ik ga even afreken en dan ga ik naar huis….blijf jij hier om nog wat te kopen of zo?':zei moeder.

'ja ik blijf even':zei Sunni.

'goed hier is wat geld…en ik zie je thuis wel..maak het niet te laat':zei moeder. Sunni liep de zaak uit er liep wat rond in het centrum. Sunni zag dat er een mysterieuze man zag bij de fontein. En hij keek naar haar.

'ik vind hem eng…Rei wat doen we…hij draagt een enge keep':zei Sunni.

'laten we maar gaan':zei Rei. En Sunni liep het centrum uit en ging naar het park en ze zat op een bankje. Toen

'ja kan je niet verstoppen…ik zie je wel':zei Stem.

'wie is daar':zei Sunni geschrokken. En zag die ene man van het centrum.

Toen die man dichterbij was trok hij een zwaard op naar Sunni.

'laten we vechten':zei de man.

'Sunni….hij is een shaman':zei Rei.

De man sloeg met de zwaard, Sunni sprong automatie omhoog.

'oké Sunni…we moeten ons zelf verdedigen': zei Rei.

'hoe?':zei Sunni die op de grond kwam.

Rei gaf Sunni een zwaard en Rei ging in het zwaard, de zwaard gloeiden.

'hoe moet ik in godsnaam met ding om gaan':zei Sunni. De man sloeg weer, en Sunni's zwaard ging ook slaan. Ze sloegen en verdedigen zich. Toen sloeg die man te hard. De slag was zo hard dat Sunni op de grond viel.

'oké..meid je gaat er aan':zei de man. En wou gaan slaan maar.

'zeg…zoek iemand anders…vissenkop':zei een stem. Het was Yoh.

'jij weer….kijk maar uit jongen…je vriend ligt zeker nog steeds knock-out in het ziekenhuis':zei de man.

'zo iets…':zei Yoh.

'we zien elkaar weer':zei de man en ging weg.

'gaat het Sunni?':zei Yoh.

'het gaat……..wel':zei Sunni en viel flauw.

'ik breng haar gauw naar Anna':zei Yoh.

Dit was mijn 9e hoofdstuk. Tot gauw!

(R&R). Pixie Musa


	10. hoofdstuk 10

YOH! Allemaal dit is mijn 10e hoofdstuk veel lol.

Hoofdstuk 10 : de muiziek.

'Sunni?…..ey…word wakker!..of wil je soms dat we het kerkhof bellen?':zei Trey.

'alsjeblieft Trey…ze heeft net gevochten..en trouwens..jij was er ook slecht aan toe en je krijg voedsel door een slang':zei Len.

'haha…ik lach me dood…jij wou er gauw vandoor gaan':zei Trey.

Ondertussen werd Sunni wakker.

'ik loop liever geen risico op…jij wou de held uithagen':zei Len.

'nou word die mooi…kon ik het helpen dat die gast sterk was…of ben ik blind?':zei Trey.

'ja zo blind als een kip zonder kop':zei Len.

'scheld me niet uit voor kip!':zei Trey die echt woest was.

'oh…sorry hoor heb ik het kippenvleugeltje boos gemaakt…volgens mij ben je erg aangebrand': zei Len.

'eh…sorry hoor ik wil me niet mee bemoeien..maar waarom ben ik hier':zei Sunni die recht overheid ging zitten.

'Yoh…heeft je hier naar toe gebracht…je viel flauw toen je aan het vechten was':zei Len.

'je bent wakker Sunni mooi…gelukkig kon je het uit houden met die twee':zei Anna die Sunni een kop thee gaf.

'waar is Rei?':zei Sunni.

'die is buiten bij Amidamaru en Yoh':zei Anna.

Sunni stapte uit bed en ging naar Rei en de anderen. Eenmaal buiten.

'weet jij misschien wie die gast was?':zei Rei.

'ik weet niet zeker misschien is oude vrind terug Yoh':zei Amidamaru.

'zo te zien wel':zei Yoh.

'wie is hij..of zij ':zei Sunni.

'oh..hij heet king Marusta…hij is beetje geflipt…hij wil de aarde overnemen en wil de samoerai krachten van Amidamaru en Rei':zei Yoh.

'dat is zo..hij..wil mijn blokfluit ook':zei Rei.

'wist jij dit al lang!..waarom heb je het niet verteld?':zei Sunni.

'nou..eh..ik weet niet..het kwam gewoon voor me':zei Rei.

Toen. Kwam er een man die Sunni ook had aangevallen.

'eindelijk heb ik je gevonden Amidamaru en Rei…het is tijd voor jullie onder gang':zei Hij en sprong op Sunni en Yoh af.

Sunni en Yoh doken weg.

'heb je het nog niet geleerd…Arno?':zei Yoh.

'nog..niet Yoh..ik dien allen mijn orders…je gaat er aan!':zei Arno en viel Yoh aan. Yoh sprong opzij.

'Amidamaru….sprit form!...uinitie...':zei Yoh en Amidamaru ging in het lichaam van Yoh.

Arno en Yoh vochten tegen elkaar.

'we moeten iets doen Rei':zei Sunni.

'ik weet..':zei Rei en pakte haar blokfluit en speelde er op. Er kwam een mooi muiziek uit, het leek wel hemels. Maar uit de grond bij Arno kwamen grote boom takken uit, die Arno vast bonden.

'laat me gaan!':zei Arno.

'echt niet….en wie ben jij':zei Sunni.

'hm….ik ben een oude dienaar van de koning van de duisternis…ik moest ervoor zorgen dat de samoerai's krachten in zijn handen viel…dus daarom viel ik jullie aan':zei Arno.

'volgens mij..spreek jij de waarheid..laat hem gaan':zei Yoh.

'nou..eh..oké':zei Rei en speelde op haar fluit, de takken verdwenen in de grond.

'haha..stelletje sukkels':zei Arno en pakte snel de blok fluit uit Rei's hand en verdween.

'nee…mijn fluit!…we moeten hem terug krijgen':zei Rei.

Opeens kwam er een keihard muiziek, het was geen mooi en hemels muiziek. Maar het leek op pijn en verdriet.

'het muiziek word harder we moeten weg!':zei Amidamaru.

'wat is…het voor muiziek Rei!':zei Sunni.

'het is de blok fluit, hij word gespleed..door het kwade!':zei Rei.

'laten we gauw naar binnen gaan':zei Yoh e ze rende naar binnen.

De muiziek was gestopt.

'we moeten echt iets gaan doen':zei Trey.

'wat dan?…ik weet niet zo veel':zei Rio.

'misschien moeten we naar zijn schuilplaats..alweer een nieuw hoofdstuk, het goede tegen het kwade': zei Tokagero.

'even geen grapjes nu..het is ernstige zaak…maar één ding heb je gelijk…we kunnen naar hun schuilplaats gaan':zei Rio.

'wie stemt voor?':zei Yoh.

Iedereen stak zijn hand op.

'oké..morgen ochtend vroeg gaan we er naar toe':zei Anna.

Dit was mijn 10e hoofdstuk. Tot gauw!


	11. hoofdstuk 11

Ey dit is mijn 11e hoofdstuk. (R&R).

Hoofdstuk 11: op weg naar de schuilplaats.

Het was 6 uur in de morgen, Sunni pakte haar tas in.

'ben je er klaar voor?':zei Rei die Sunni haar zwaard gaf.

'ja…ik ben ook een beetje nerveus':zei Sunni en deed haar zwaard in de tas.

Ze liep rustig naar buiten, en ze liep naar het huis van Yoh .

'fijn je bent er..we moeten alleen wachten op Trey en Len':zei Anna.

'dat gaat zeker niet goed…….oh..daar zijn ze':zei Yoh.

Trey en Len kwamen eraan.

'je had me eerder moeten ophalen stomkop!':zei Trey.

'heh!…en jij dan..jij sliep nog toen ik bij je was!…en trouwens wie noem jij stomkop?..aardappel kop!':zei Len.

'ik bedoel er mee jou…stomkop': zei Trey.

'oké..jongens..zo is het wel goed':zei Rio en haalde Trey en Len uit el kaar.

'laten we gaan':zei Sunni.

En ze liepen naar de bergen, na 4 uren lopen.

'zijn we er al?':zei Rei.

'nog niet..het duurt wel even':zei Amidamaru.

'hoe lang dan?':zei Tokagero.

'het duurt zeker..als we niet op schieten..2 dagen': zei Bason.

'hou toch op met klagen':zei Anna.

'kijk!':zei Sunni en wees naar boven, er waren allemaal soort vliegende hagedissen, de beesten kwamen op Sunni en de anderen.

Ze doken weg.

'we moeten vechten':zei Len.

'spirt..form…uinetie!':zeiden Yoh, Rio en Len.

Hun geesten gingen in hun lichaam.

Maar er waren te veel hagedissen.

Anna en Sunni verstopte zich.

'en…nu..?…':zei Trey.

'Trey!..JIJ BEN OOK EEN SHAMAN.!….VECHT OOK MEE!…ANDERS KRIJG JE MET MIJ TE MAKEN!..EN NU PLEITEN': zei Anna.

'ja..ja ik..ga al':zei Trey en ging mee vechten.

'laat me ook vechten Anna..ik kan het ook':zei Sunni.

'voor jou is het veel te gevaarlijk..je moet je krachten sparen':zei Anna en opeens viel Yoh op de grond.

'Yoh!':zei Sunni.

'het gaat..wel weer…':zei Yoh en stond op en ging door vechten.

'Sunni…we moeten ze helpen':zei Rei en gaf Sunni haar zwaard.

'oké dan….spirt form…..uinetie!':zei Sunni en Rei ging in haar lichaam.

In een groot in de bergen.

'heer…het meisje gebruikt..de..kracht van de samoerai grill.':zei een klein mannetje.

Er was een groene cirkel verschenen, waar op je kon zien, waar Sunni en de anderen waren.

'ja..ik zie het…het meisje..heeft een sterk lichaam…weinigen..shamanen..kunnen de kracht van de Samoerai grill niet gebruiken…hm…ARNO!': riep het wezen.

'ja heer?':zei Arno.

'heb..je de fluit..waar ik om vroeg?':zei de wezen.

'ja..heer..':zei Arno en gaf het wezen de fluit.

'mooi..heel goed..':zei het wezen.

'heer…er was nog iemand bij..die u misschien kent':zei Arno.

'wie..dan?':zei het wezen.

'Yoh..asakura..heer':zei Arno.

'Asakura!….niet te geloven…ik dacht dat hij allang..dood was..na.mij vorige ontmoeting in het toernooi': zei het wezen.

'u..had..hem…toch allen..verwond….toch?':zei het mannetje.

'IK WIL EVEN GEEN MEINING VAN JOU!…..HET KLOPT WEL DAT IK HEM VERWOND HAD…MAAR HET WAS ERG..ZODAT HIJ DOOD KON GAAN!..EN DE VOLGENDE KEER WIL IK GEWOON DAT JIJ JE MOND HOUD! HEB JE DAT BEREPEN!':zei het wezen.

'eh…eh…eh…ja heer':zei het mannetje.

'mooi zo..en WEGWEZEN JIJ! IK ROEP JE PAS ALS IK JE NODIG HEB!':zei Het wezen.

Het kleine mannetje rende gauw weg.

'wat moet ik nu doen heer?':zei Arno.

'hou Yoh en zijn maatjes in de gaten…en als ze bij het moeras des hels zijn..':zei het wezen.

'ja..':zei Arno.

'vermoord…de anderen….maar hou..Yoh asakura en dat meisje met Rei..in leven':zei het wezen.

Dit was mijn 11e hoofdstuk. Vinden jullie het wel leuk?.


	12. hoofdstuk 12

Yoh allemaal dit is mijn 12e hoofdstuk. Ik wil graag Dreaming Angel spirt en Lysergdiethel bedanken voor hun revieuws. Nog maals bedankt!. En nu naar het hoofdstuk.

Hoofdstuk 12: het moeras des hels.

Alle hagedissen waren weg.

'wauw..vet gaaf hoe je vocht':zei Rio.

'vond je?..het was de eerst keer dat Rei in mijn lichaam ging':zei Sunni.

'laten we verder gaan':zei Yoh.

Ze liepen verder, na 2 minuten, waren ze bij een modderig moeras, de bomen en struiken waren half dood, en het stonk naar dooie vis.

'wat is dit?':zei Len.

'dit is het moeras des hels':zei Anna.

'des hels?':zei Sunni.

'waarom het deze…eh..maffe nou des hels?':zei Amidamaru.

'omdat hier lang geleden…veel shamanen hebben gevochten…hier werd ooit het toernooi gehouden…waar aan je kon sterven…':zei Anna.

'dus het was zo iets als…leven en dood?':zei Trey.

'ongeveer….en het is nu een begraafplaats geworden':zei Anna.

'het is hier eng':zei Rei.

'ik vind van niet…':zei Tokagero.

'laten we maar verder gaan':zei Yoh.

Maar voor dat iemand een stap zette kwam opeens Arno tevoorschijn.

'wat moet jij nou hier?':zei Rio.

'geen zorgen..het is maar voor even':zei Arno en haalde zijn zwaard te voorschijn en viel Rio en Sunni aan.

Rei en Tokagero haalde Sunni en Rio van de plek vandaan.

Daarna viel Arno Len,Trey en Anna aan, maar Bason en Gory hielde de aanval tegen.

Als laatste vocht Arno tegen Yoh.

'je bent echt geen steek veranderd!..':zei Yoh.

'jij ook niet…alt maar gelijk hebben…':zei Arno.

'je klets uit je nek Arno!':zei Yoh.

'ik wil mijn fluit TERUG!':zei Rei.

'die krijg niet meer!..hij is nu in handen van mijn heer':zei Arno.

'welke heer?':zei Len.

'ik weet het…koning Marusta?':zei Yoh.

'ja..die…':zei Arno.

'ARNO!..KEER..TERUG..NAAR DE SCHUILPLAATS…NU!':zei een stem in Arno's hoofd.

'sorry..ik moet nu gaan..maar we zien elkaar wee':zei Arno en verdween.

'ik word echt gek van die vent':zei Trey.

'je was al gek':zei Len droog.

'LEN!':zei Trey.

'stil eens':zei Bason. En iedereen was dood stil. En toen. Hoorde ze die harde muiziek van Rei's fluit.

'AAAAH!..MIJN OREN DOEN PIJN!': riep Anna.

'WE..MOETEN HIER WEG! GAUW..ANDERS STERVEN WE NOG!':riep Rei.

Ze rende door het moeras en ze kwamen bij een grot, waar het harde muiziek weg was.

'laten we de nacht hier door brengen':zei Rio.

'ja..het is..het beste':zei Tokagero.

In de nacht, branden het vuur nog, die Trey met veel moeite had aan gestoken.

Rei en Amidamaru zaten voor de grot te praten.

'ik weet nog niet zeker of we Marusta..aan kunnen':zei Rei.

'we moeten gewoon doorzetten….wie weet gaat het makkelijk':zei Amidamaru.

'misschien..ik maak me zorgen over Sunni….ze heeft zomaar opeens mijn logboek gevonden en kon denk ik de oude tekst lezen op de achterkant van het boek':zei Rei.

'welke tekst?':zei Amidamaru.

'een tekst die er kan zorgen…dat mij fluit terug komt':zei Rei.

'oh..ja..zonder je fluit ben je zwakker geworden..er ziet in dat ding een deel van je krachten':zei Amidamaru.

'ja zo iets..ik vraag het wel aan Sunni of ze de achter kant van het boek heeft gelezen':zei Rei.

'ik hoop het':zei Amidamaru.

Dit was mijn 12e hoofdstuk. (R&R).

Tot gauw.


	13. hoofdstuk 13

Dit is mijn 13e hoofdstuk. En je wil niet weten wat de vriedinen van Sunni schuil hebben gehouden.

Hoofdstuk 13 : De oude tekst.

De volgende dag werd Sunni vroeg wakker, ze zag dat Rei al op was. Sunni liep naar haar toe.

' morgen Rei...is er iets?' :zei Sunni.

' eh...nee..maar...heb je de achterkant gelezen van mijn dagboek?':zei Rei.

' de achterkant?...eh..niet wat ik weet...hoezo?':zei Sunni.

' er staat een oude tekst op...met die tekst kan ik mijn fluit terug krijgen':zei Rei.

'waarom zal ik het lezen?':zei Sunni.

'ik weet niet...misschien ben jij de enegen die het kan lezen':zei Rei.

' goed..goed..maar 1 probleem...dat boek ligt nog thuis...hoe kan ik dan die tekst lezen?' :zei Sunni.

' kan het wat stiller...':zei Anna die op stond.

'morgen iedereen...wie gaat het ontbijt maaken?':zei Yoh.

Trey, Len en Rio en de geesten werden ook wakker.

Rio en Anna gingen op zoek naar Fruit in het bos en Sunni en Trey ging takjes zoeken. Voor het vuur.

' ik ben zo moe...ik heb amper geslapen':zei Trey.

' amber?...je lach te snurken':zei Sunni die een tak pakte.

'haha...lachen':zei Trey droog.

' stil eens':zei Rei. Het was dood stil. Opeens schoot er een vreemde gedaamte het pad op. De gedamte had een zwarte keep, en een zwaard. De tweede gedaamte had het zelfde.

De twee gedaamtes, sprongen op Sunni en Trey af.

'AAAAH! RENNEN!': riep Trey en wauw weg rennen maar 1 van die gedaamtes kwam voor hem te staan. Sunni haalde haar zwaard tevoorschijn.

' kom maar op':zei Sunni en ging vechten met de gedaamte. Toen Sunni tegen de boom aan smakte, richte de gedaamte zijn zwaard op Sunni. Toen.

' Sunni?...ben jij dat echt?':zei de gedaamte.

' huh?..wie ben jij dan?':zei Sunni.

' ik ben het..niet te geloven dat we je hier aantreffen':zei de gedaamte.

' ik snap het niet...':zei Sunni.

De gedaamte deed zijn kapison af en Sunni stond oog in oog met Mayu.

' Mayu?...Iris?...': zei Sunni.

Iris deed haar kapison ook af.

' wat doen jullie hier..ik..ik..ik dacht dat jullie nog in':zei Sunni.

' luister...het is in gewikkeld...we wisten altijd al dat je een shaman was...en even tussen jou en mij...we zagen zelf Rei':zei Iris.

' dat...is waar':zei Rei.

' maar...maar dat bedekent dat jullie ook shamanen...zijn?':zei Sunni die op stond.

' eh...ja dat is waar...we zijn lid van het S.T.K':zei Mayu.

' S.T.K?':zei Trey.

'dat betekend: 'Shamanen Tegen het Kwaad':zei Mayu.

' maar waarom hebben jullie het niet meteen verteld?...':zei Sunni.

' je moest nog eerst weten wat een shaman in hield...we moesten je in de gaten houden..je berschreemen...maar toen je voor eerst met Arno vocht...konnen we niet bij je komen omdat we tegen gehouden werden':zei Iris.

' van wat werden jullie tegen gehouden':zei Sunni die kwaad begon te worden.

' we werden tegen gehouden door wachters van king Marusta...we werden onderschept...en zo konden we niet bij je komen':zei Iris.

' dus...dus JULLIE WISTEN HIER ALLES VAN!...WAAROM HEBBEN JULLIE HET DAN NIET METEEN VERTELD!...DAN KON IK HET BETER BEGRIJPEN!..IK DACHT DAT VRIEDINNEN GEEN GEHEIMEN VOOR ELKAAR HADDEN!...FIJNEN VRIEDEN ZIJN JULLIE TWEE!': riep Sunni en rende weg achtervolgd dooor Rei.

' eh..eh...ik denk dat..ik..ik..ook...weg moet':zei Trey en ging er van door.

'volgens mij hadden we het beter eerder moeten zeggen':zei Mayu en zij en Iris gingen weg.

Sunni zat bij een beekje met Rei.

' neem ze te kwalijk Sunni...ze wilde je berscheremen...dat is toch niet erg':zei Rei in hoop om Sunni te troosten.

' ja..misschien...ik snap er geen ene fuk van...waarom...hebben ze het niet eerder verteld?...en wat houd dat S.T.K nou eigenlijk in?':zei Sunni.

' het is een groep die tegen kwaad vecht...het is een kleine groep...want er zijn veel uitgeroeid':zei een stem. Sunni en Rei draaide zich om, en zagen een oude meneer, hij had een grijze japanse kleeding aan, aan zijn riem zat een glazende zwaard.

' wie..bent u?': zei Sunni.

'ik ben Shakreb..ik ben een oude shamanen trainer en ik was de leider van het S.T.K' : zei Shakreb.

' en wat doet u nou hier...':zei Sunni gestress.

' ik wil je aan herinnen dat jou vriendinen goed werk hebben afgeleverd...dat mag je nooit vergeten':zei Shakreb.

' hoezo?...moet ik ze bedanken dat ze mond hebben gehouden..en dat ze tegen me niets zeggen!':zei Sunni die een steen in het beekje gooide.

' wis je nog toen...dat Yoh Asakura naar je toe kwam toen je tegen Arno vocht?...Iris en Mayu hadden hem gewaarschuwt...en hij was gelijk naar je toe gekomen...':zei Shakeb.

' nou eh...':zei Sunni die op stond.

' ze wilden je beschermen omdat je zwak bent':zei Shakeb.

'ZWAK!':riep Sunni die kwaad was geworden.

' ja...als je niet zo zwak was..kon je Arno gemakkelijk verslaan':zei Shakeb rustig.

' HALLO!...DAT WAS MIJN EERSTE GEVECHT!...WAAROM ZIT U NOU TE ZEUREN DAT IK ZWAK BEN!': zei Sunni.

' Rei de samoerai girl is een sterke geest...jij kan haar niet onder crontrolen krijgen':zei Shakeb.

' ho eens effe...Sunni heeft een sterke wil...ze kan me makkelijk onder crontrolen houden':zei Rei.

' misschien verbaast het je wel Rei, maar ze kan de oude shamanen tekst niet lezen toch?..Sunni?': zei Shakeb.

' nou..eh..ik heb het nog niet gelezen...':zei Sunni. Shakeb gooide het dagboek van Rei naar Sunni.

' nou?...lees de achter kant eens?..ik ben benieuwd': zei Shakeb.

Sunni keek op de achterkant. Er stond een soort versje, in vreemde tekens.

'nou...het is effe wennen':zei Sunni die het proberde te lezen.

' ik wacht wel hoor..ik heb alle tijd van de wereld':zei Shakeb.

Wat Sunni niet wist is dat, Yoh, Anna, Rio, Trey, Len, Mayu en Iris en de geesten zaten te kijken.

Sunni sloot haatr ogen en zei : ' geef mij de nieuwe kracht.

Die ik nodig heb, ik zal de rozen en de tulpen laten bloeien, en de vogels zouden gaan zingen van blijschap':zei Sunni en de tekst gloeiden.

' laat de vrede opkomen van uw mooie lied, het kwaade kan geen kant op, speel uw mooie lied, en laat het groen zijn in de werled, en de liefde van de mensen, zouden me nieuwe kracht geven, speel uw mooie lied': zei Sunni en deed haar ogen open.

Wil je weten wat er gebeurt?. Zal Shakeb verstelt staan?. Lees A.U.B verder. R&R.


	14. hoofdstuk14

Dit is mijn 14e hoofdstuk. Hier kom je ongeveer te weten, of Sunni echt Rei onder crontrolen kan krijgen. Nou...ga maar lezen.

Hoofdstuk 14 : de doolhof.

De tekst gloeide vel. Shakeb was stom verbaast. Opeens voelde Sunni iets warms, ze keek naar handen, op het boek zat een mooie zilvere blok fluit van Rei. Toen het licht weg was.

Er viel een een korte stilte. En dan.

' YES! IK HEB HEM!...HA! IK KAN DE TEKST TOCH LEZEN!...OLE...OLE...IK HEB HEM..REI!': riep Sunni.

' mooi Sunni!':zei Anna.

' goed gedaan...we wisten dat je het kon!':zei Len.

' perfect Sun!':zei Rio.

Sunni keek om, en zag haar vrienden op haar af renen.

' wat doen jullie hier?':zei Sunni.

' we hebben alles gehoord...we wouden naar je toe gaan';zei Yoh.

' eh...eh...echt..waar':zei Sunni en keek naar Shakeb.

' ik had het blijkbaar mis':zei Shakeb

' niet iedereen kan gelijk hebben...meester':zei Iris.

' is dat..jullie meester?': zei Rei.

' ongeveer..' :zei Mayu.

' mooi..je kan je geest onder crontrolen krijgen...nu zijn jullie klaar voor het gevecht...':zei Shakeb.

' eh...dat is goed':zei Basson.

' hm...mogen Iris en Mayu mee?':zei Sunni.

' natuurlijk':zei Shakeb.

' mag het echt?...ik dacht dat je nog boos was?':zei Iris.

' nee...niet meer':zei Sunni.

In de schuilplaats van king Marusta.

'hm...dat meisje...heeft dus inderdaad veel kracht...MAAR ZE HEEFT VERDOMT DIE FLUIT!':zei Marusta kwaad.

' heer...als ik':zei Arno.

' NEE ARNO!...je heb al genoeg gedaan...het is alleen...die meiden van het S.T.K, zijn er...hm...als we die eerst uitschakklen...dan heeft die ene meid geen berscheermens meer';zei Marusta.

' heer...ze moeten eerst door het gevaarlijke doolhof...misschien gaan ze daar...dood...niemand..heeft die dolhof overleeft':zei Arno.

'ja dat is waar...hm...stuur de black brids er naar toe...en dit keer...geen fouten arno':zei Marusta.

' is goed heer':zei Arno en ging weg.

Bij Sunni. Ze waren bij de ingang van de dolhof.

' man...wat is dit':zei Amidamaru.

' dit is de dolhof der ongevalen...niemand is hier leefend uitgekomen':zei Anna

' niemand.!':zei Trey.

' is dit de eenge weg?':zei Rio.

' ik denk het wel':zei Anna.

' dan gaan we toch gewoon':zei Sunni.

' weet je het zeker?':zei Rei.

' laten we dan gaan':zei Yoh.

' eh...eh...gaan jullie..maar..ik..ik...bedacht me opeens..ik moet wat doen...doei..veel plezier':zei Trey en wou weg renen.

'TREY! BLIJF HIER!': riepen Mayu, Anna en Len.

' goed..goed..als we er levend uit komen':zei Trey. En ze liepen door de ingang.

Er waren veel doorgangen.

' welke nemen we?':zei Len.

' eh...nu snap ik het waarom niemand het heeft overleefd':zei Sunni.

' we nemen wel...de linker':zei Yoh en ze liepen door de linker poort.

Na 5 uur.

' man...ik ben moe':zei Len.

' ja...het lijk wel of we in cirkels lopen':zei Anna.

' ja kijk maar...daar is de ingang van het dolhof':zei Iris. En ze kwamen uit de rechte kant van de poorten.

' we hebben inderdaad in een cirkels gelopen':zei Rio.

' DE LINKER KANT NEMEN...WAT ZAT JIJ ER NAAST YOH!':zei Anna.

' WELKE KANT ZOU JIJ DAN GAAN!':zei Yoh.

' dan nemen we toch de het midden?': zei Sunni.

Ze namen de middelste poort.

Maar halve wegen. Hoorde ze luid gekrijs. Ze zagen boven de doolhof zwarte grote vogels.

' HET ZIJN BLACK BIRDS!':zei Mayu.

' RENEN!': zei Rio.

Dit was me 14e hoofdstuk. willen jullie weten wat er gebeurt?. R&R ALSJEBLIEFD!


	15. hoofdstuk 15

Oké nu ik één verhaal af…maak ik nu deze af..misschien…gaat het wel effe duren.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 15 : de aanval van de Black Birds.

Ze renden weg voor de volgens.

'we moeten niet altijd renen!…zo meteen raken we weer verdwaalt!':zei Mayu.

'SPRIT FORM UINETIE!': riepen Sunni, Yoh, Rio, Trey en Len, en hun geesten gingen in hun lichaam. En ze vochten tegen de Black Birds.

'pak…aan ':zei Mayu en sloeg een bird in stukken.

'er komen nog steeds meer':zei Yoh.

'fluit…Rei…speel op je fluit':zei Amidamaru.

'maar…moet het echt':zei Rei aarzelend.

'als ik jou was zou ik het doen': zei Trey die Len hielp met een Black Bird.

'oké dan': zei Rei ze pakte haar fluit en speelde het mooie liedje. Veel Black Birds gingen weg.

'mooi…we hebben ze':zei Rio.

'nog..niet':zei Basson.

'hoe bedoel je?':zei Len. Basson wees naar nog een troep Black Birds.

'nee heh':zei Anna.

'oké en nu?': zei Iris.

'AANVALLEN!':zei Trey.

'Trey…je bent gek in je hoofd': zei Yoh.

'wat wil je dan…dat we doen':zei Rio.

'aanvallen maar':zei Yoh die geen keuze had.

'Yoh..je bent gek in je hoofd':zei Trey.

'TREY LATEN WE GEWOON AANVALLEN!':zei Anna.

Ze vielen de tweede groep Black Birds aan.

Na 4 uur hadden ze de Black Birds afgemaakt.

'en nu renen!…voordat er veel komen!':zei Sunni.

Ze gingen recht door, en dan naar Links en twee keer naar rechts. En ze kwamen uit de dolhof.

'we hebben het gered':zei Tokagero.

'laten we nu..mar gaan':zei Rio.

En ze liepen door de mistige bos.

In de schuilplaats.

'ARNO!…IK DACH DAT DE BLACK BIRDS STERKER WAREN!':zei Marusta.

'ik..ik…dacht het ook heer':zei Arno.

'DOE ER WAT AAN….EN ALS JE NOG ZO FOUT MAAK…VOER IK JE AAN…DE BARBAGONDA!':zei Marusta.

'ja…heer..ik zal niet weer fouten maken':zei Arno.

'dat is je geraden':zei Marusta. En Arno ging weg.

'je hebt weer op je dak gekregen heh?': zei het kleine mannetje .

'als of jij nooit fouten maak':zei Arno.

'ja…maar..ik stuurde de Black Birds niet naar Asakura en die anderen':zei Het kleine mannetje.

'ach ga Fietsten':zei Arno en ging weg.

'ik moet er voor zorgen dat hij wel aan de Barbagonda word gevoerd';zei Het kleine mannetje en ging ook weg.

Bij Sunni en de anderen.

'laten we stopen..ik pijn aan me voeten':zei Anna.

'laten we een pitstop maken':zei Rio. Opeens werd de mist dikker. En je zag geen hand voor ogen en Sunni dwaalde van de groep af.

'Yoh?…Mayu…Iris…Anna!…Len!':zei Sunni.

'Sunni waar ben je?':zei Yoh.

Iedereen dwaalde van elkaar af.

'Rei?…wat moeten we doen…ik zie geen flikker': zei Sunni. En ze kwam op een open plek die niet mistig was.

'ben je klaar voor de strijd?':zei Arno die in het midden stond.

'wat doe jij nou weer hier?': zei Sunni.

'ik kom tegen je strijden…als je verliest krijg ik je fluit':zei Arno.

'en als ik win?':zei Sunni.

'dan laat ik jou en vriendjes met rust…..en wat denk je ervan hebben we een deal?':zei Arno.

Sunni wou niet vechten, maar ze kon geen kant op, anders verdwaal ze misschien in de mist.

Maar als zij wint, hoefde ze hem niet meer te zien.

'Oké…laat het gevecht beginnen..klaar Rei?':zei Sunni die nar het midden liep.

'oh..ja':zei Rei.

En Arno en Sunni maakte zich klaar voor de strijd.

* * *

Dit was de 15 hoofdstuk. Wil je weten wie er wint. Blijf R&R! 


	16. hoofdstuk 16

Dit is mijn 16e hoofdstuk. Hier kom je te weten wie er gaat winnen. Sunni of Arno?

Als je het wil weten, lees maar.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 16 : Sunni VS Arno.

Sunni en Arno stonden tegen over elkaar. Toen vielen ze elkaar aan, de zwaarden gingen elke keer tegen elkaar aan.

Ze ontweken, en vielen elkaar steeds aan.

' GA TOCH VERLIEZEN Arno!':zei Sunni.

'NEE! VERLIES JIJ MAAR!':zei Arno.

Bij Yoh.

'ik…zie..Sunni en de anderen nergens':zei Yoh.

'ik hoop niet dat ze aan het vechten is':zei Amidamaru.

'is ze aan het vechten?':zei Yoh.

'ik denk het wel…wat is er…het lijk wel of je verliefd bent op Sunni':zei Amidamaru.

'eh..nee…niet..echt…maar ik maak me alleen zorgen…dat mag toch wel?':zei Yoh.

'ja…ja…natuurlijk…ik heb het gevoel dat we die kant op moeten gaan';zei Amidamaru.

En ze liepen rechtdoor en kwamen uiteindelijk, op de open plek waar Sunni en Arno waren.

'SUNNI!':riep Yoh.

'YOH!':zei Sunni.

'kijk eens aan…..er komt bezoek…alweer..onderdak vinden?':zei Arno.

'hou je mond dicht':zei Yoh en sprong naast Sunni.

'dus ik moet het opnemen tegen twee tortelduifjes?…schattig…jammer voor je Yoh…maar dit keer zal je verliezen':zei Arno.

'waar heb jij het over?':zei Rei.

'ik heb het hier over':zei Arno en hij makte een schild om Yoh.

'Yoh!':zei Sunni.

'nu kan jou vriend je niet helpen….':zei Arno.

'Amidamaru…ik krijg geen lucht….':zei Yoh.

'geen zorgen Yoh…ik versla hem wel':zei Sunni en zij en Arno gingen weer vechten.

Mayu en Iris, hadden ondertussen Trey, Anna, Rio en Len gevonden. De geesten hadden het zelfde gevoel als Amidamaru, dat ze naar een open plek moesten gaan, toen ze er waren.

'Sunni…wat doe je daar nou?': zei Mayu.

'nee…ze aan het vechten met Arno':zei Len.

'maar waar is Yoh?':zei Anna.

'daar!':zei Iris en wees naar Yoh, die erg aan het stikken was in het schild.

'we bevrijden hem wel':zei Len en hij en Rio sloegen met hun zwaarden het schild kapot.

Yoh viel op de grond en snakte naar adem.

Sunni werd door Arno bewusteloos gemept, en ze viel op de grond.

Toen.

'ARNO..NEEM HAAR MEE…EN ASAKURA': zei Marusta in Arno's hoofd.

Arno maakte een rode cirkel om zich heen, en nam Sunni en Yoh mee.

En de cirkel verdween.

* * *

Jeetje, dat zie ook niet elke dag,maar goed…ze zijn ontvoerd.bla..bla.

Blijf A.U.B. R&R. dan stuur ik pas de volgende hoofdstuk.


	17. hoofdstuk 17

Het duurde effe. Nou eigenlijk niet. Maar ja. Lees maar.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 17 : in de schuil plaats.

'Sunni?….word wakker…Sunni?': zei Yoh.

Sunni werd wakker. Sunni en Yoh zaten in de kerkers van Marusta.

'waar zijn we?':zei Sunni.

'in de schuilplaats van Marusta….na het gevecht zijn we mee genomen':zei Yoh.

'maar…waarom?':zei Sunni.

'weet..ik veel…misschien wil sukkel weer met me vechten':zei Yoh.

'ken jij Marusta dan?':zei Sunni.

'ja…in het Shamanen toernooi….heb ik wel tegen hem gevochten, maar ja…hij had me bijna vermoord…':zei Yoh.

Maar er kwamen bewakers, die pakte Sunni en Yoh, ze werden mee gebracht naar Marusta.

'kijk..kijk…als..dat kleine Asakura niet is':zei Marusta en kwam naar Sunni en Yoh toe.

Het leek wel of hij erg blij was om ze te zien.

'Marusta….jou heb een hele tijd niet gezien…ik dacht dat je na het toernooi, naar Lissabon was verhuist?':zei Yoh.

'alsjeblieft zeg….denk je nou echt?….dit keer zal ik je vermoorden….en je vriendinentje ook':zei Marusta.

'en waarom?':zei Sunni.

'jij beschikt een verborgen kracht…..en ik kan het alleen af pakken als ik jou vermoord….of je moet het vrijwillig geven':zei Marusta.

'ik dacht het niet':zei Sunni.

'oké…jij je zin…dan word je vriendje gevoerd aan de Barbagonda':zei Marusta met een kwade lach.

'Barbagonda?':zei Sunni verbaast.

'dat is een gevreesde slang, die hier leeft, hij is zeer giftig, en heeft grote slagtanden…en volgens mij…heeft hij honger':zei Arno die er bij was gekomen.

'inderdaad..GOOI ZE BIJ DE BARBAGONDA!…NU METEEN!':zei Marusta.

Sunni en Yoh werden mee genomen naar een grote kuil.

'heer…en u krachten dan?…dat meisje heeft de kracht van Rei':zei Arno.

'weet ik…weet ik..maar ze heeft geen keus..ze geef me die kracht vrijwillig of ze sterf…je prima werk geleverd Arno..ga nu':zei Marusta. En Arno liep weg.

Bij de open plek.

'ze zijn weg…we moeten ze reden':zei Anna.

'maar waar is de schuilplaats?':zei Len.

'kom….we weten waar het is..':zei Mayu. En ze volgde Iris en Mayu.

'ik hoop dat het goed gaat met Sunni':zei Rei bezorgd.

'geen zorgen..ze reden het wel, Sunni is bij Yoh, hij beschermd haar wel':zei Amidamaru.

'ik hoop dat je gelijk heb..Amidamaru…wie weet worden ze nu vermoord':zei Trey.

'TREY!…HOU JE MOND!': zeiden Rio, Len, Anna en Rei.

En ze liepen verder.

* * *

Zullen Sunni en Yoh het overleven bij de Barbagonda?. Blijf R&R…en je komt er achter. 


	18. hoofdstuk 18

Hoofdstuk 18: De Barbagonda.

Sunni en Yoh we werden in een grote kuil gegooid. Het was mistig en donker. Er waren maar drie grote vuur vakels, om wat te kunnen zien.

'waar zijn we?':zei Sunni en keek om zich heen.

'HALLO!':riep Yoh. Maar niemand antwoorden.

'ik ben bang…wat moeten we doen?'voeg Sunni angstig aan Yoh.

'we moeten uitzoeken hoe we hier uitkomen':zei Yoh. Opeens hoorde ze een luid gesis.

'wat was dat?':zei Sunni geschrokken.

Toen hoorde ze het weer. Het kwam dichterbij.

'Yoh…ik hoop maar dat het je maag is…':zei Sunni nog angstiger.

'deze keer niet':zei Yoh.

Ze voelde opeens een warme en slechte adem. Opeens kwam er grote spier witte slagtanden tevoorschijn. Yoh en Sunni doken weg.

Ze keken op en zagen een reuze kop, van een slang. Hij leek op een grote cobra. Hij viel weer aan. Yoh en Sunni rende weg en kwamen bij een muur, en toen zagen ze de hele slang.

Hij was groot en lang, met stekels op zijn rug, grote vleermuis vleugels. Hij was donker groen.En keek hongerig, met zijn gif groene ogen, en zijn kwijl drupte van zijn grote slagtanden. En likte met zijn lange slangen tong zijn mond af.

'is…dat…de…de…':zei Sunni.

'ja…het is de barbagonda….een gevaarlijke en dodelijke slang.. …':zei Yoh.

'dodelijk?…zeg je dat nu pas!':zei Sunni. De slang keek op en kwam dichter bij met zijn reuze kop en keek dreigend. Terwijl hij eigenlijk steken blind is.

'wees…stil…hij…kan je angst ruiken…en je adem voelen…':fluisterde Yoh.

Sunni trilde.

'en sta stil…hij is wel blind…maar kan goed….horen':fluisterde Yoh.

De slang siste langzaam. Met zijn tong probeerde hij Yoh en Sunni te voelen. Zijn tong kwam bij Sunni's gezicht.

'laat aan hem merken dat…je niet…leeft':fluisterde Yoh nog zachter.

'….dit…is…..goor…':fluisterde Sunni. De tong gleed over haar wang.

De tong van de slang keerde terug in zijn mond. Hij siste harde, hij deed zijn kop omhoog en bonkte tegen de muur, zodat er stenen op Yoh en Sunni zouden vallen.

'RENEN!':riep Sunni en begon te renen. Yoh rende achter haar aan. De slang voelde dat ze weg renden en ging achter ze aan. De slang hapte naar ze.

'DUIKEN!':riep Yoh en greep Sunni bij haar middel en ze vielen op de grond. De slang hapte in de muur.

Hij siste van woede. Zijn kop gleed over de grond om Yoh en Sunni te sporen.

'Yoh…we moeten weg hier':zei Sunni. De slangenkop kwam dichterbij.

'hoe dan?…de muren zijn erg hoog…zelfs de Barbagonda komt daar bijna niet bij':zei Yoh.

De kop van de slang was erg dicht bij.

Hij siste toen hij bij Yoh zat. Hij deed zijn kop omhoog en wou weer happen. Yoh en Sunni rolde uit elkaar. De slang hapte in het zand en ging gauw omhoog. Met zijn staart probeerde hij te slaan. Hij raakte bijna Sunni.

Sunni dook weg, maar de slang had haar al gehoord en ging met een volle vaart achter haar aan. Bij de anderen.

Ze waren bij de schuilplaats.

'is het hier Iris?';zei Anna.

'ja…kom mee…Sunni en Yoh moeten er in zitten':zei Iris.

'hoe komen we binnen?…het is erg bewaakt':zei Trey.

'hm…..laat maar aan mij over':zei Mayu en liep naar de bewakers.

'wat is ze van plan?':zei Len.

Bij de twee bewakers.

' wat moet je hier?…ga weg':zei één van de bewakers.

'dag mijn beste heren….kunt u mij helpen…met een probleem?':zei Mayu die haar charme gebruikte.

'waarmee…dan wel':zei de tweede bewaker die er in trapte.

'nou..hoe zou ik het zeggen….':zei Mayu.

'ze is best goed':zei Trey.

'stil':zei Rei.

'hm…oh..ja..nu weet ik waar jullie me kunne helpen…als jullie..het niet druk…hebben':zei Mayu met haar schattige ogen.

'eh…natuurlijk hebben we het niet….druk jongedame':zei de eerste bewaker.

'dan is dan geweldig..mijn beste heren…oh Tamika!':zei Mayu. Er kwam een paarse licht bol op de bewakers af. De bewakers vielen bewusteloos.

'bedankt..Tamika..':zei Mayu. De paarse licht bol veranderde in een meisje, ze had paarse haren tot aan haar schouders, een paarse rok en een paarse shirtje. Ze had een blauwe boemerang in haar linker hand.

'graag gedaan beste Mayu':zei Tamika.

De anderen kwamen.

'wie is Tamika?':zei Anna.

'dit is mijn bescherm geest plus mijn goeie vriendin…':zei Mayu.

'inderdaad….waar is de actie':zei Tamika. Rei en Amidamaru keken haar verbaast aan.

'sorry ze is dol op avonturen en actie's':zei Mayu.

'dus jij bent Tamika…de Paarse ninja girl':zei Rei.

'inderdaad…en ik ken jou…jij bent Rei de samoerai gril':zei Tamika.

'genoeg voor gespreken we moeten Yoh en Sunni redden':zei Iris en ze liepen naar binnen.

In een langen gang met deuren.

'waar moeten we eigenlijk zijn?'vroeg Len.

'goeie vraag':zei Trey.

'hier misschien?':zei Amidamaru. Anna deed de deur open. Ze kwamen in de kerkers.

Toen ze langs liepen, zagen ze allemaal botten, schelders, en andere lichaam's delen.

'het zou fijner zijn als ik niets zag':zei Anna.

Rei kreeg opeens een raar gevoel.

'wat is er Rei?':zei Amidamaru.

'Yoh en Sunni waren hier geweest….en nu…':zei Rei en keek naar een houten deur.

'ja?':zei Iris.

'zijn ze hier':zei Rei en Iris deed de deur open. Ze kwamen op de plek van de kuil en keken over de rand.

'volgens mij zit je ernaast Rei':zei Trey.

'KIJK DAAR!":zei Tamika en wees naar een zwaarte gedaante.

Het was de slang die dichtbij Sunni was.

Sunni was tegen de muur gedrukt om de tong en de adem te ontwijken.

Ze wou dat dit allemaal voorbij was. Toen hoorde ze iets, wat haar kon redden van de Barbagonda.

'SUNNI?….BEN JIJ DAAR!':riep Rei.

'REI!….HELP ONS!':riep Sunni. De slang keek omhoog en zag de anderen toekijken.

'de barbagonda?…oh nee':zei Len.

De slang keek woeden en blij tegelijk.

'oké..wat nu?';zei Trey.

'YOH…BEN JE ER OOK!':riep Amidamaru.

'NEE IK BEN OPGETEN NOU GOED!…KOM HIER HEEN!':riep Yoh en Amidamaru zweefde naar Yoh en ging in zijn lichaam.

Rei deed het zelfde.

'ik ben blij dat je nog leeft…':zei Rei.

'beter dan in de maag van de slang..kom op…we gaan hem in stukken vernielen':zei Sunni.

'en wij helpen':zei Mayu en zij,Iris, Anna, Len en Trey sprongen naar beneden.

'oké…laat de strijd beginne…':zei Trey.

De slang keek om zich heen, en hapte haar Iris. Ze sprong weg.

'KIOKO!':riep Iris.

'Kioko?':zei Sunni verbaast.

Er verscheen een witte licht bol die veranderde in een meisje met blauw kort haar, en ze had een witte ninja kleding. Ze in verdween in Iris lichaam.

Ze stonden klaar om te vechten. De strijd begon.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	19. hoofdstuk 19

Hoofdstuk 19: de gangen.

Sunni en de anderen stonden klaar voor het gevecht.

'wacht even, waar is Rio?': vroeg Sunni.

Opeens sprong Rio van de klif.

'waar was jij nou weer?': vroeg Anna.

'de weg kwijt': zei Rio.

'bespaar je verhalen': zei Iris.

De reuze slang viel aan.

Mayu en Trey vielen als eerst aan.

Maar ze werden weg geduwd door de kop van de slang.

De slang viel Yoh en Len aan. Ze sprongen gauw opzij.

'iemand een manier hoe we dat beest verslaan?': vroeg Trey.

'Mayu, Len en Rio, jullie leiden hem af, terwijl ik, Iris en Yoh hem van achteren aanvallen': zei Sunni.

Mayu, Len en Rio leiden de slang af.

Sunni, Iris en Yoh vielen hem van achteren aan. Het werkte, de slang viel bewusteloos.

'snel wegwezen hier': zei Anna.

Ze werden met behulp van de geesten omhoog gebracht.

'waar moeten we nu heen?'; vroeg Len.

'voor dat ik hier kwam, liep ik door gangen, hierheen': zei Rio.

Ze liepen door een poort. Het was donker, er waren alleen wat kleine vakels.

Na een kwartier.

'weet je de weg nog?': vroeg Yoh.

'nou…ik dacht': zei Rio.

'zeg nou niet dat we verdwaalt zijn': zei Mayu.

'nou…dat wil ik niet zeggen': zei Rio.

'zeg Rei kunnen we je muziek instrument niet gebruiken?': vroeg Tamika.

'het is te proberen': zei Rei en pakte haar blokfluit en speelde een mooi muziek, er verscheen een lichtgevende gouden lijn die door de gangen liep.

'we moeten deze gouden lijn volgen': zei Rei.

'weet je het zeker?': vroeg Kioko.

'we hebben geen keus': zei Iris. Ze volgde de lijn.

Bij Marusta.

'WAT ZIJN ZE ONTSNAPT VAN DE BARBEGONDA?': schreeuwde Marusta.

'vergeef me heer, ze zijn gewoon te slim': zei Arno.

'waar zijn ze nu!': zei Marusta.

'in de gangen der vergetelheid': zei Arno.

'mooi, zelfs die achterlijke muziek kan ze daar niet uithalen, stuur de schaduw leeuwen op ze af, gauw!': zei Marusta. En Arno ging weg.

Bij de anderen.

'hoe ver nog?': zei Sunni.

'ik snap het niet, we lopen nog, en de lijn houd maar niet op': zei Rei en ze liepen de bocht om.

Opeens was de gouden lijn verdwenen.

'oh nee, wat nu?': vroeg Len.

Opeens hoorde ze gegrom.

'Yoh, ik hoop dat het je maag was': zei Anna.

'deze keer niet Anna': zei Yoh.

Plotseling zagen ze gif groene ogen voor zich. Die ogen kwamen dichterbij.

'wat…zijn dat?': zei Trey met een trillende stem.

Mayu pakte een vakel en gooide het naar de ogen. Door het vuur wat langs die ogen kwam, zagen ze dat het schaduw leeuwen waren.

'iemand moet gauw wat bedenken, of anders zijn we het avondeten': zei Rio.

'oké, ik val hun aan, terwijl jullie rennen': zei Yoh.

'maar en jij?': zei Sunni.

'ik red me wel, NU!': zei Yoh. De anderen renden gauw langs de leeuwen heen.

Yoh viel ze aan.

Sunni stopte terwijl de anderen doorliepen.

'kom op Sunni': zei Iris.

'ga maar alvast, ik kom er zo aan': zei Sunni en rende terug naar Yoh.

Sunni viel ook een leeuw aan.

Na een minuut.

'bedankt Sunni': zei Yoh.

'Daar heb je vrienden voor': zei Sunni.

'gelukkig waren ze met zijn tweeën': zei Amidamaru.

'kom laten we naar de anderen gaan': zei Rei en Sunni en Yoh renden naar de anderen toe.

Ze kwamen buiten waar de anderen zaten.

'dat is ook weer gedaan': zei Trey.

'we kunnen naar huis': zei Anna.

'ik nog niet, ik ga Marusta verslaan': zei Sunni.

'weet je het zeker?': vroeg Iris.

'bekijk eens wat Marusta allemaal heeft aangericht, hij moet gestopt worden': zei Sunni.

'en ik ga met je mee': zei Rei.

'oké': zei Sunni.

'en wij ook': zei Mayu.

'echt waar?': vroeg Sunni.

'echt waar': zei Yoh.

'het is wel handig als je meer shamanen mee heb': zei Iris.

'en wij gaan ook mee': zei Rio.

'wij allemaal': zei Len.

'oké kom op!': zei Sunni en liepen de gang weer in.

* * *

R&R! 


	20. hoofdstuk 20

Hoofdstuk 20: Sunni VS Marusta.

Ze liepen alweer door de donkere gang.

'wiens idee was dit?': vroeg Trey.

'hou toch op met klagen': zei Len.

'klagen, ik klaag helemaal niet': zei Trey.

'en wat hoorde ik toen?': vroeg Len.

'wat je hoorde was geen geklaag!': riep Trey.

'kap even met bek vechten': zei Rio.

'BEMOEI JE ER NIET MEE!': riepen Len en Trey.

'HOU OP NOU, OF JULLIE MAKEN KENNIS MET MIJN VUIST!': riep Anna.

'ja mevrouw': zeiden Len en Trey vlug.

'kunnen we alsjeblieft doorlopen?': Vroeg Sunni.

Ze liepen verder.

Bij Marusta.

'wat, Keren ze terug?': vroeg Marusta.

'ja heer, kennelijk wilt dat grietje van een Sunni u uitdagen': zei Arno.

'hm, laat haar komen, ik heb een leuk ideetje': zei Marusta en zwaaide met zijn armen.

Bij Sunni en de anderen.

Opeens verdween de donkeren gang, en kwamen ze terecht in een ronde kamer, het werd verlicht door vakels.

'waar zijn we?': vroeg Yoh.

'welkom in mijn strijd arena': zei Marusta die te voorschijn kwam.

'kom maar op': zei Yoh.

'sorry, Assakura ik kom niet met jou vechten': zei Marusta en klapte met zijn handen.

Yoh, Anna, Mayu, Iris, Rio, Trey en Len werden opgesloten in een grote kooi.

Samen met hun geesten.

'ik kom hier om tegen Sunni te vechten': zei Marusta.

'je bent gestoord!': riep Yoh.

Trey pakte de tralies vast en kreeg een schok.

'goede zet': zei Len droog.

'haha, nooit gedacht dat jullie zulke sukkels zijn': zei Marusta.

'kijk eens naar je zelf!': riep Mayu.

'ben je er klaar voor?': vroeg Marusta aan Sunni.

'op één voorwaarde': zei Sunni.

'en dat is?': vroeg Marusta.

'als ik win laat je me vrienden vrij': zei Sunni.

'wat jij wil, maar je zult toch nooit winnen': zei Marusta en haalde een grote lange zwaard te voorschijn. Het zwaard kreeg paarse vlammen rond zich.

Opeens zagen ze de geest van Marusta, het leek op zwarte reuze draak, met grote vleugels en had een paarse omtrek, en had bloed rode ogen.

'maak kennis met Rianu': zei Marusta.

'Rianu, De ninja draak?': vroeg Rei.

'goed gezegd Rei': zei Marusta.

'SPIRT FORM, UNITIE!': riep Sunni en Rei verdween in haar lichaam.

Sunni haalde haar zwaard tevoorschijn.

Ze vielen elkaar aan.

Sunni sprong omhoog en sloeg Marusta, maar hij dook weg. Toen Sunni op de grond was, sloeg Marusta erg snel en Sunni werd naar achtergeschoten en kwam op haar rug terecht.

'hij is echt sterk': zei Rei.

'we geven het niet op': zei Sunni die overeind kwam.

Ze viel opnieuw aan, maar Marusta sloeg haar heel gauw weg.

'is dat alles, Ik had wel wat meer verwacht': zei Marusta.

Hij hield zijn zwaard omhoog, hij maakte een paarse cirkel in de lucht.

'eens kijken of je hier tegen op kunt, DARKNES OF CIRKEL!': riep Marusta.

De cirkel vloog super snel naar Sunni. De cirkel ging dwars door Sunni heen.

Ze voelde een vreselijke pijn en viel vooruit op de grond.

'haha, zwakkeling': zei Marusta.

Sunni stond wankel op.

'heb je nog wat anders in huis?': Vroeg Marusta.

'inderdaad, Rei, doe je ding': zei Sunni.

'met alle plezier': zei Rei en pakte haar fluit en speelde het prachtige muziekje op.

Er verschenen gouden lijnen die Marusta vastbonden.

Maar Marusta sloeg de gouden lijnen kapot met zijn zwaard.

'waarom geef je het niet op?': vroeg Marusta.

'DAT IS VOOR SPUPER LOSERS, ZOALS JIJ, FREAK!': riep Sunni.

'niemand noemt mij een freak!': riep Marusta.

'voel je soms aangesproken?': vroeg Sunni.

'en dat zegt een trutje die niet veel van de Shamanen wereld af weet': zei Marusta.

'HEH IK BEN NIET DOM!': riep Sunni.

'en waarom ben je zo stom om me twee keer direct aan te vallen?': vroeg Marusta.

'nou..ik ..eh': zei Sunni.

'ik zei het je toch, de wereld van de Shamanen is vrij ingewikkeld, en zeker voor een beginneling': zei Marusta.

'zeg ik ben geen beginneling': zei Sunni.

'oh nee?': vroeg Marusta.

'nou, misschien wel, maar ik weet wel hoe ik moet vechten': zei Sunni.

'oh ja, Waarom val je me niet aan, Rei de samoerai girl kent waarschijnlijk een goede aanval': zei Marusta.

'waar heb je in godsnaam over': zei Rei.

'ben je het vergeten, Jammer voor je, en je vriendin': zei Marusta.

En viel opnieuw aan en Sunni deed het ook.

De zwaarden kwamen tegen elkaar aan. Marusta deed een snelle beweging en Sunni werd opnieuw naar achteren geschoten.

'je bent inderdaad een trutje dat niets weet': zei Marusta.

'hou je klep dicht': zei Sunni geïrriteerd.

'Sunni, ik weet het weer': zei Rei.

'wat weet je weer?': vroeg Sunni die opstond.

'dat zeg ik zo wel': zei Rei.

'waarom niet nu?': vroeg Sunni.

'zorg er eerst voor dat Marusta uitgeput raakt': zei Rei.

'weet je zeker dat het lukt?': Vroeg Sunni.

'inderdaad, vertrouw me': zei Rei.

'goed, ik ben er klaarr voor': zei Sunni en stond klaar voor de aanval.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	21. hoofdstuk 21

Hoofdstuk 21: Lights of heart.

Sunni viel opnieuw aan, maar Marusta sloeg haar gauw weer naar achteren.

'is dat alles?': vroeg Marusta.

'echt niet freak': zei Sunni.

Ze hield haar zwaard boven zich, het zwaard werd verlicht, Sunni maakte met haar zwaard een gouden hart op de grond.

Het Hart ging omhoog en het zweefde naar Marusta.

Er verschenen soort tentakels die Marusta vast hielden.

'LIGHTS OF HEART!': schreeuwde Sunni.

Uit het hart kwam een grote krachtige straal en Marusta verdween in één klap.

De kooi waar de andere zaten verdween en Sunni's vrienden waren vrij.

'goed werk!': zei Iris en gaf Sunni een knuffel.

'ik had het zelf niet beter gedaan': zei Rio.

'NEE! HET IS NOG NIET OVER!': riep Arno en kwam tevoorschijn.

'wat moet je?': vroeg Yoh.

'ik ga wraak nemen': zei Arno.

'op je achterlijke meester?': vroeg Trey.

'nee, op jou Yoh': zei Arno.

'Ho eens effe, kunnen we het later doen?': vroeg Anna.

'hoe zo dat?': vroeg Len.

'omdat deze plek op het punt staat te begeven': zei Anna en wees naar een scheur in het plafond, die als maar groter werd.

'weg wezen hier': zei Yoh en ze renden naar de uitgang.

Toen ze er uit waren, zagen ze achter hun de grot in puin.

'en wat doen we nu?': vroeg Len.

'naar huis': zei Yoh.

Bij Yoh's huis, waar ze konden realexen.

Sunni en Yoh waren alleen in de achtertuin.

'je was geweldig tegen Marusta': zei Yoh.

'vond je?'; vroeg Sunni die voelde dat ze rood werd.

'ik meen het': zei Yoh.

'maar waar is Arno, hij zat nog in de grot en..': zei Sunni snel.

'wat maak dat uit': zei Yoh.

Wat ze niet wisten, was dat Anna uit het raam keek.

'ik ga even wat aardbeien plukken voor vanavond, dat is voor het vieren van onze overwinning': zei Yoh.

'oh, ik wil het wel even doen': zei Sunni.

'echt waar, je hoeft geen moeite te doen': zei Yoh die een mandje pakte.

'het is geen moeite, ik help….gewoon graag': zei Sunni en pakte het mandje en liep naar het bos.

Anna volgde haar.

Toen Sunni bij een struik was met verse aardbeien.

'denk maar niet dat Yoh op je valt': zei een stem.

'wie is daar?': vroeg Sunni.

'ik ben het': zei Anna en kwam uit de bosjes.

'wat bedoel je met Yoh?': vroeg Sunni.

'hij is echt niet dol op je als je dat denkt, hij doet het alleen voor de kick': zei Anna.

'hoe weet je dat?"; Vroeg Sunni.

'ik ben ook in zijn leugens getrapt, hij zei eens tegen me dat mij leuk vond, maar mooi van niet': zei Anna.

'wat gebeurde er?': vroeg Sunni.

'hij ging er over opscheppen dat hij een vriendin had, en daarna, na een paar dagen, dumpt hij gewoon': zei Anna.

'dat lieg je, Yoh is erg aardig': zei Sunni.

'oh ja, ik had gehoord dat hij je slap vond en dat je niets voorstelde': zei Anna.

'dat verzin je maar'; zei Sunni.

'echt niet, hij zei zo tegen Len en Rio: Sunni, praat me er niet over, ze is erg slapjes, en haar moeder is echt een gestoord mens, ik kan het weten, ik heb haar zelf ontmoet': zei Anna.

'dat…verzin je maar': zei Sunni.

'wat jij wil, maar mijn niet de schuld geven, als hij je dumpt en meer leugens over je verteld': zei Anna.

'wat voor leugens dan?': vroeg Sunni.

'je weet wel, je bent onaardig en je slaap nog met een stom knuffel beertje,en zo, hij is net een rodel gast': zei Anna.

Sunni werd er stil van.

'maar goed, ik zie je later wel': zei Anna en liep weg.

Sunni plukte wat aardbeitjes en liep terug. Ze zag Yoh praten met Mayu.

Sunni liep naar hem toe.

'Sunni, je bent er': zei Yoh.

Sunni duwde de mand met aardbeien in Yoh's handen en liep zonder wordt weg.

'Sunni wat is er?': vroeg Yoh en liep naar Sunni toe.

'niets laat me': zei Sunni zonder hem aan te kijken.

'weet je het zeker?': vroeg Yoh.

'ja ik weet het zeker, ga maar weer roddelen': zei Sunni.

'waar heb je het over?': vroeg Yoh.

'OVER JOU, IK HB HET WEL GEHOORD, MIJN VENERDEREN IS ÉÉN DING, MAAR MIJN MOEDER BELEDIGEN, DAT HAD IK NIET VAN JE VERWACHT!': schreeuwde Sunni naar Yoh.

'Sunni, ik heb je moeder niet beledigd': zei Yoh.

'ik ben jou leugens zat Yoh, Vertel mij eens de waarheid': zei Sunni boos.

'ik vertel je de waarheid': zei Yoh.

'natuurlijk vertel je de waarheid': zei Sunni.

'oh ja?': vroeg Yoh.

'nee, je liegt alweer': zei Sunni.

'luister Sunni, ik heb niets met roddelen of je moeder, waarom denk je dat?': vroeg Yoh.

'oh, ga fietsen': zei Sunni kwaad en liep weg.

'wat is er aan de hand Yoh?': vroeg Anna die naar Yoh liep.

'niets, Sunni werd erg boos': zei Yoh.

'ach, wat jammer, het blijft natuurlijk een vreemd meisje': zei Anna.

Yoh liep weg.

Anna liep met een brede grijns terug binnen maar ze werd opgehouden door Mayu.

'en waar door ben jij zo vrolijk?': vroeg Mayu.

'hoe bedoel je': zei Anna die stopte met grijnzen.

'het lijkt wel of je blij bent dat Sunni en Yoh ruzie hebben'; zei Mayu.

'schei toch uit': zei Anna en liep er langs.

Mayu keek haar na.

'ik voel onrecht in het spel': zei Tamika.

'je heb gelijk, het is hier niet pluis': zei Mayu.

* * *

BLIJF R&R 


	22. Chapter 22

Hoofdstuk 22: Tamara's advies.

Sunni liep door het bos.

'ach, kom op Sunni, hij liegt vast niet': zei Rei.

'hoe weet dat nou, je bent een geest': zei Sunni bitter.

'zeg, ik mag wel een geest zijn, dat wil niet zeggen dat ik niet alles weet!': zei Rei.

'zal wel': zei Sunni en ging op een steen zitten.

'eh, pardon?': vroeg een Stem.

'wie is daar?': zei Sunni en stond op.

Er kwam een meisje uit de bosjes vandaan, ze had roze haar tot aan haar nek, ze had een witte rok aan tot aan haar knieën, en een wit shirtje zonder mouwen, en ze had een leren tasje om haar middel.

'wie ben jij?': vroeg Sunni.

'Tamara, en jij?': vroeg Tamara.

'Sunni': zei Sunni en ging weer op de steen zitten.

'weet jij misschien waar Yoh Assakura woont?': vroeg Tamara.

'ja hoe zo?': vroeg Sunni.

'oh, ik wilde hem vragen, of zijn toernooi nog door gaat': zei Tamara.

'zijn toernooi?': vroeg Sunni.

'ja, als je van hem wint, dan krijg je van zijn rijke oom 2 miljoen euro en krijg zijn almachtige zwaard, ga jij mee doen?': vroeg Tamara.

'ik weet niet, wat heb ik aan 2 miljoen euro en een zwaard': zei Sunni.

'je kunt toch ook voor de lol mee doen?': zei Tamara.

'doe jij dan ook mee?': vroeg Sunni.

'nee, ik doe een verslag over, ik ben namelijk een reporter op mijn school': zei Tamara.

'oh, dus Yoh doet er ook aan mee?': vroeg Sunni.

'ja': zei Tamara.

Sunni stond op.

'is er iets?': vroeg Tamara nieuwsgierig.

'nee, kun jij me advies geven?': vroeg Sunni.

'eh, over wat?':vroeg Tamara.

'over of ik mee doe ja of nee': zei Sunni.

'oké…nou, mijn advies is, doe gewoon mee, als je het voor je lol doet': zei Tamara.

'oké, bedankt, kom maar mee': zei Sunni en ze liepen naar Yoh's huis.

Iris zat in de tuin te mediteren.

'Iris': zei Sunni en kwam aanlopen.

'heh Sunni, wie is zij?': vroeg Iris en keek naar Tamara.

'Tamara': zei Tamara.

'heh Tamara, wat doe je hier?': vroeg Yoh en kwam aan lopen.

'ik…kwam vragen…of..': zei Tamara maar werd onderbroken door Sunni.

'of je toernooi nog door gaat, en ik verzeker je als het door gaat versla ik jou makkelijk, misschien ben je nog makkelijker dan Marusta!': zei Sunni en liep weg.

'eh…ja Tamara…het gaat door…': zei Yoh.

'oké, bedankt': zei Tamara.

'Yoh, mag ik je even spreken': vroeg Iris.

'tuurlijk': zei Yoh. Ze liepen naar de voortuin, niemand was er.

'wat is er met Sunni?': vroeg Iris.

'geen idee': zei Yoh.

'doe niet zo raar, je houd wat voor je': zei Iris.

'hoe weet jij dat nou weer?': vroeg Yoh.

'ik heb een geest die helderziend is ': zei Iris.

'oh, nou, om eerlijk te zijn weet ik het echt niet, ik zweer het': zei Yoh.

'oké, ik geloof je': zei Iris en liep weg.

Bij Sunni, die met Mayu aan het praten was.

Toen kwam Yoh binnen.

'eh, Sunni': zei Yoh.

Sunni keek hem aan, en toen weer naar Mayu.

'zoals dus zei, ik denk wel dat ik kans heb': zei Sunni.

'oké, ik moedig je wel aan': zei Mayu.

'doe je zelf niet mee?': vroeg Sunni.

'nee, ik houd niet van dat soort competities, maar Iris doet wel mee, zij is best sterk': zei Mayu.

'leuk, ik hoop dat ik tegen haar moet': zei Sunni.

'eh, Sunni mag ik even met je praten?': vroeg Yoh.

Sunni stond op.

'tot zo Mayu': zei Sunni.

'wat ga je doen?': vroeg Mayu.

'even trainen': zei Sunni en liep de deur uit.

'is er iets Yoh?': vroeg Mayu.

'nee niets, wil je deze aan Sunni geven?': vroeg Yoh en gaf Mayu een brief en liep ook weg.

'wat wilt met een brief?': vroeg Tamika.

'geen idee' zei Mayu en liep naar buiten waar Sunni was.

'eh..Sunni?': vroeg Mayu.

'ja?': vroeg Sunni.

'ik moest deze van Yoh geven': zei Mayu en gaf Sunni het briefje.

Sunni las het briefje.

'en?': vroeg Tamika.

'het is een lijst tegen wie ik moet in de wedstrijd': zei Sunni.

'oh, tegen wie moet je?': Vroeg Mayu.

'tegen ene Tom?': Zei Sunni.

'wat is zijn achternaam?': vroeg Mayu.

'eh, Daan?': vroeg Sunni.

'oh hij…hij is makkelijk te verslaan': zei Mayu.

'hoe weet je dat?': vroeg Sunni.

'Ik heb ooit tegen hem gevochten, hij zat bij het S.T.K': zei Mayu.

'oh': zei Sunni.

'maar ga verder trainen, ik hou je niet graag op': zei Mayu met een glimlach en liep terug naar binnen.

Sunni liep richting het bos om te trainen.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	23. hoofdstuk 23

Hoofdstuk 23: Eerste ronde Sunni Vs Tom.

De volgende dag liep Sunni samen met Iris en Mayu naar het plein waar het toernooi werd gehouden.

'ik vind het zo spannend….'; zei Mayu.

'alles goed Sunni?': vroeg Iris.

Ze zag dat Sunni voor zich uit keek. Want ze zag Yoh praten met Rio.

'Prima….Geweldig zelfs': zei Sunni met een woedende blik.

'oké…': zei Iris.

Yoh pakte een microfoon.

'welkom Shamanen…welkom deze Mini toernooi...wie mij in de finalen verslaat krijgt 2 miljoen euro en het allemachtige zwaard van Dunko': zei Yoh.

Veel toeschouwers en shamanen juichten.

'willen de twee deelnemers voor de eerste ronde komen?...Sunni en Tom?': vroeg Yoh.

Sunni en Tom liepen naar het midden van het plein, er stond een grote rode cirkel, waar ze in stapte. Ze stonden tegen over elkaar. Tom had kort bruin haar, en was ongeveer 12 jaar.

'de regels zijn simpel…wie zijn tegenstander als eerst uit de cirkel heeft geslagen is de winnaar van deze ronden….Zijn jullie klaar?...Vecht!': Zei Yoh.

Sunni en Tom haalde hun zwaarden tevoorschijn. Sunni zag Tom's geest, het was een ninja, in een zwarte pak.

'oké, Rei…we verslaan ze': zei Sunni en viel aan. Tom deed precies het zelfde.

De zwaarden kwamen tegen elkaar. Tom sloeg in de richting van Sunni's zij. Maar Sunni sprong omhoog en wou Tom slaan, maar Tom blokkeerde de aanval.

Tom sloeg Sunni weg. Sunni sprong naar achteren.

'NINJA WAVE!": schreeuwde Tom en uit zijn zwaard kwam een golf van elektriciteit. Sunni deed haar zwaard voor zich en kwam een krachtveld om haar heen.

De aanval van Tom verdween toen de aanval tegen het veld kwam.

'wat nu?': vroeg Rei.

'geen idee….': zei Sunni.

Tom viel rechts streeks aan.

Sunni hield het tegen met haar zwaard.

'is dat alles wat je kunt?': vroeg Tom.

'begin pas knul….': zei Sunni en sloeg Tom's zwaard weg.

'Silver…': zei Sunni en deed haar zwaard omhoog en maakte een zilveren driehoek.

'dragon!': zei Sunni en uit de driehoek kwam er een witte draak uit. De draak kwam op Tom af, en Tom werd geraakt en werd uit de cirkel geduwd.

'eh…de winnaar is Sunni': zei Yoh.

Veel mensen juichten.

'goed gedaan Sunni!': Riep Mayu.

Sunni liep naar Tom en hielp hem overeind.

'wow heh….Jij bent goed": zei Tom die opstond.

'dank je': zei Sunni.

'veel succes bij je volgende ronde'; zei Tom en liep weg.

Mayu en Iris liepen naar Sunni toen.

'geweldig Sunni…een nieuwe aanval?': vroeg Iris.

'ja..ik geloof van wel, tegen wie moet ik in de tweede ronde?': vroeg Sunni.

'ik weet niet….kijk daar zijn de volgende': zei Mayu en wees naar Anna en een jongen met blond haar.

'dat is Arnold': zei Iris.

'Arnold?': vroeg Sunni.

'mijn buurjongen': zei Iris.

'Eh…Sun…zijn dat niet je ouders?': vroeg Mayu en wees naar Sunni's ouders die naar ze toe liepen.

'oh nee….': zei Sunni die zich omdraaide.

Het warren inderdaad haar ouders.

'Sunni….kom je even mee': zei Moeder.

Sunni volgde haar ouders.

'die krijgt huisarrest': zei Iris.

'zou je denken?': vroeg Mayu.

Bij Sunni die haar ouders had gevolgd naar een steeg.

'geef me alsjeblieft geen Huisarrest….Ik beloof..ik doe de was..maak het eten..ik maak het hele huis schoon…en…en': zei Sunni vlug.

'rustig aan liefje..': zei Vader.

'wij willen even met je praten': zei Moeder.

* * *

BLIJF R&R 


	24. hoofdstuk 24

Hoofdstuk 24: Pa en Ma's uitleg.

'waarover?': vroeg Sunni.

'ten eerste….Wil ik niet meer dat je zomaar het huis weg gaat zonder toestemming': zei Moeder streng.

'ik had ook een briefje moeten achter laten': zei Sunni in haar hoofd.

'Ten tweede….Had ons gezegd dat je aan dit toernooi mee deed': zei Vader.

'pardon?...weten jullie dat ik een Shaman was?': vroeg Sunni verbaast.

'ja..het zit in het bloed….Mijn over grootmoeder en vader warren allebei shamanen….Mij grootmoeder en vader waren het, en jou opa en oma': zei Moeder.

'alleen mijn grootvader was een Shaman en jou Opa Linden was er 1': zei Vader.

'maar waar zijn jullie geesten dan?': Vroeg Sunni.

'we hebben ze hun vrijheid gegeven': zei Moeder.

'het was het beste voor hun en voor ons': zei Vader.

'oh…juist ja….en ik was al die tijd een Shaman zonder het te weten?': vroeg Sunni teleurgesteld.

'het spijt ons liefje….we wouden wachten tot dat je er zelf was achter gekomen': zei Moeder en omhelsde Sunni.

'dat snap ik mam': zei Sunni.

Na een paar seconden.

'oh..het is al laat we moeten gaan': zei Vader die op zijn horloge keek.

'waar gaan jullie heen?': vroeg Sunni en liet haar Moeder los.

'naar het ziekenhuis…Oma Linden is ziek': zei Moeder.

'toch niks ernstig toch?': vroeg Sunni.

'dat weten we niet lief…we krijgen zo de uitslag': zei Vader.

'kom na de eerste ronden gelijk naar het ziekenhuis': zei Sunni.

'oké..tot zo dan': zei Moeder en gaf Sunni een kus en daarna gingen ze weg.

'wat een lieve ouders heb je Sunni': zei Rei.

'inderdaad…dat waren jou ouders ook': zei Sunni.

'nou….': zei Rei.

'niet dan?': vroeg Sunni.

'mijn moeder was wel aardig, maar mijn vader was wel streng': zei Rei.

'toch niet te streng?': vroeg Sunni.

'nee…dat viel wel mee': zei Rei.

'nou dan…je moet nooit klagen over je ouders…hoe erg ze ook kunnen zijn…behalve als hun je mishandelen': zei Sunni.

'wijs gesproken Sunni….Speelt Iris nu niet?': vroeg Rei.

'verrekt…je hebt gelijk': zei Sunni en renden terug naar het veld.

Ze zag Iris met Kioko vechten tegen een jongen met lang zwart haar en hij had een paarse lange broek aan tot aan zijn enkels, en een paars T-shirt met korte mouwen. Hij had een paarse Ninja met 4 armen en 4 zwaarden.

'Cirkel…..': Zei Iris en makte een zilveren cirkel in de lucht.

'Kioko's Flash!": Schreeuwde Iris en de Cirkel viel de jongen aan, en hij werd naar achteren geschoten.

'Iris wint!": Zei Yoh.

'wat een sterke aanval': zei Sunni.

'bedankt': zei Iris die naar haar toe liep.

'is dat je enige aanval?': Vroeg Sunni.

'nee…ik ken er nog twee, maar die bewaar ik liever': zei Iris.

'Meiden!': Riep Mayu en wurmde zich door de mensen.

'meiden..jullie zijn allebei naar de 2e ronde': zei Mayu vrolijk.

'te gek': zei Sunni.

Yoh liep naar het midden van het veld.

'beste Shamanen….Dit zijn de winnaars van deze ronden: Anna, Rik, Iris, Wally, Danny, Steve, Mark, Laura, Sandra en Sunni': zei Yoh.

De menigte juichte.

'voor de anderen, wees niet getreurd, jullie hebben je best gedaan…de spelers van de 2e ronde moeten morgenochtend om 10 uur zich hier weer melden…jullie kunnen je programma boekje halen bij Rio': zei Yoh.

Mayu liep naar Rio en kwam terug met het boekje.

'en vertel"; zei Iris.

'oké…Iris jij moet morgen tegen Laura….en Sun jij moet tegen Steve': zei Mayu.

'goed…ik moet nu gaan': zei Sunni.

'waar moet je heen?': vroeg Mayu.

'naar het ziekenhuis…mijn Oma ligt daar tot morgen': zei Sunni en rende weg.

Bij het ziekenhuis bij de receptie.

'mevrouw…waar ligt Amy Linden?': vroeg Sunni aan de receptioniste.

'eh..op de 6e verdieping kamer 19': zei de Mevrouw en Sunni liep naar de lift en drukte op de zesde knop en de deuren sloten.

'wat is er mis Sunni?': Vroeg Rei.

'ik weet niet…mijn Oma ligt hier…ik hoop dat het mee valt…': zei Sunni.

'natuurlijk….je leeft gelukkig in 21e eeuw….in mijn tijd was het te duur om naar de dokter te gaan': zei Rei.

'vertel mij wat': vroeg Sunni. De lift stopte en toen de deuren open warren haastte ze zich snel naar Kamer 19.

Eenmaal daar.

'ik ben er': zei Sunni.

'mooi liefje': zei Moeder.

Sunni liep verder de kamer binnen, en ze zag haar 68 jarige Oma in het ziekenhuis bed.

'hoi Oma Linden': zei Sunni en gaf haar oma een knuffel.

'heh Sunni….Wat ben jij flink geroeid': zei Oma Linden.

'waar is Opa Linden?': vroeg Sunni.

'die is bij Tante Margriet…ze had even hulp nodig bij het timmeren van een schuur': zei Vader.

Tante Margriet was de jongste zus van Sunni's vader. Ze is een timmervrouw, en haar Opa Linden was vroeger Timmerman. Sunni zag Tante Margriet niet vaak, omdat ze naast het timmeren ook vrijwilligers werk deed bij een organisatie die kinderen in arme landen hielp.

'hebben ze de uitslag al?': Vroeg Sunni.

Op dat moment kwam de dokter binnen.

'uit de testen blijkt dat u een tumor heeft in uw hoofd": zei de dokter.

'oh jee': zei Oma.

'en is dat te opereren?': vroeg Moeder.

'nou het kan….De tumor is gelukkig niet te groot, maar het zal ook niet te makkelijk worden….Als u het wil laten opereren…hier is het formulier": zei de Dokter en gaf Vader een blaadje en een pen en ging weer weg.

'Tja…zullen we het doen?': Vroeg Vader.

'het zal wel wat kosten..maar we doen het maar': zei Moeder.

'wacht eens…met het toernooi kan 2 miljoen euro winnen….Dus als ik win kunnen jullie het geld gebruiken voor de operatie": zei Sunni.

'oh Schat….je hoeft geen moeite te doen': zei Oma Linden.

'het is geen Moeite Oma Linden….ik weet zeker dat het me lukt': zei Sunni.

'wat ben je toch een engel…gestuurd door god': zei Oma Linden.

'ja…het is een idee': zei Vader.

'het is een perfect idee…ik moet alleen de finalen te halen….dat wordt makkelijk': zei Sunni.

'vooruit dan': zei Moeder en Vader tekende het formulier en liep naar de dokter.

'ik ga maar eens trainen….Beterschap Oma Linden': zei Sunni en liep de kamer uit.

Buiten het ziekenhuis.

'weet je zeker dat je het op kunt nemen tegen Yoh?': vroeg Rei.

'ja…ik moet alleen de 2e ronden halen..en verder…dat wordt wel een makkie': zei Sunni.

'als jij het zegt': zei Rei.

'heb je soms geen vertrouwen in me?': Vroeg Sunni.

'natuurlijk wel…heel veel zelfs…': zei Rei.

'oké…kom op laten we gaan trainen': zei Sunni.

Bij Iris die in het bos was. Ze zat te mediteren.

Toen.

'hoe gaan de zaken Iris?': vroeg een stem.

Iris draaide zich om en zag Shakeb

'Meester Shakeb?': vroeg Iris verbaast en stond op.

'ik wil alleen weten hoe de zaken gaan….En met Sunni': zei Shakeb.

'het gaat prima Meester….en met Sunni ook': zei Iris.

'werkelijk?': Vroeg Shakeb.

'ja': zei Iris.

'oké…ik heb alle vertrouwen in je Iris…maar over een paar dagen heb ik je nodig': zei Shakeb.

'waar voor?': Vroeg Iris.

'ik wil dat je dat dagboek van de Samoerai Girl gaat onderzoeken': zei Shakeb.

'Rei?..maar waarom Meester?': vroeg Iris.

'gewoon…doe wat ik je opdraag…en kom terug naar het S.T.K hoofdkwatier als je wat weet': zei Shakeb en ging er vandoor.

'Ja…Meester': zei Iris Onzeker.

BLIJF R&R


	25. Hoofdstuk 25

Hoofdstuk 25: Iris onderzoek.

De volgende ochtend, zat Sunni alleen in de keuken aan de ontbijt tafel.

'waar zijn je ouders?': Vroeg Rei.

'Pap is naar zijn werk, en Mam is bij Opa Linden': zei Sunni en nam een hap van haar havermoutpap.

'oh, ik had gedacht dat ze wel zouden gaan kijken': zei Rei.

'ja,…ach wat maakt het uit': zei Sunni.

De deur bel ging. Sunni deed open en zag Iris staan.

'Iris?...wat doe jij hier?': vroeg Sunni verbaast.

'ik kom gewoon even buurten': zei Iris.

Sunni liet Iris binnen.

'ben je klaar voor je tweede ronde?": vroeg Iris.

'ja, en jij?": vroeg Sunni en ze liepen de woonkamer binnen.

'ook': zei Iris.

'vraagje, waarom doe jij mee aan dit toernooi?': vroeg Sunni.

'oh, ik help het S.T.K een handje, we willen de helft van het geld aan de verbouwing, en het andere helft geven we aan goede doelen': zei Iris.

'waarom aan dat verbouwing?...is er iets gebeurd?': vroeg Sunni.

'tijdens ons laatste en zwaarste gevecht, is er een deel van het S.T.K hoofdkwartier compleet verwoest, en dat proberen ze weer op te bouwen, en helaas is daar geld voor nodig': zei Iris.

'oh ja…dat kan': zei Sunni.

'eh…ik ga even naar de wc'; zei Iris en liep de woonkamer deur uit.

In werkelijkheid liep ze naar boven en op Sunni's slaapkamer vond ze het Logboek van Rei.

'is dit wel verstandig?': Vroeg Kioko.

'als Meester Shakeb het vroeg…moeten we het ook doen': zei Iris en pakte het boek.

Ze bladderde door het boek. En ze las wat.

**_30 maart 1219_**

**_Oom Will is eindelijk hier. Ik begon me zorgen te maken over hem. Hij was sinds hij als dokter bij het leger ging, hebben we nooit wat van hem gehoord. En het was helemaal feest, omdat Moeder vandaag 34 jaar word. Het was vanavond super gezellig. Er was eten, kaars lichten, en Oom Will en Vader hadden zelf muziek gemaakt. Met trommels nog wel. Gelukkig was mijn broertje er ook. Gelukkig gaat het prima met mijn kleine broertje Rai, hij was eerst ziek, hoofdpijn en misselijk. Maar als ik hem nu zo zie, is hij vredig als een vlinder. _**

'en?': Vroeg Kioko.

'verder niets bijzonders….hm': zei Iris en bladderde door naar de volgende bladzijde.

**_2 april 1219._**

_**Vandaag gaat er wat gebeuren, iets raars, dat was gister ook al met Oom Will.**_

_**Gisteravond moest ik met hem mee naar de Tempel. Hij zei tegen me dat ik moest trainen als een Samoerai, hij wil dat ik zo goed ben, zodat ik in de oorlog mee kon doen. Ik stond daar na te denken, ik oefen al lang met een houten zwaardje. Maar Oom Will gaf mij een echte zwaard, mooi van ijzer, het glansde mooi in het maanlicht. Ik kreeg het alleen op één voorwade, dat ik het tegen niemand mag vertellen. En hij had volkomen gelijk, want mijn ouders warren er tegen dat ik Samoerai dingen deed. Ik moet stoppen met schrijven, volgens mij hoor ik mijn Oom's voetstappen, vandaag gaan we dus trainen. Ik heb hier geen goed gevoel over.**_

Iris nam het boek mee, en verstopte het in haar kleine tas die ze had mee genomen.

'ik moet ervan door Sunni, tot zo bij het toernooi': zei Iris.

'is goed': zei Sunni en Iris liep weg.

In het park pakte Iris het boek weer. Ze voelde zich eigenlijk schuldig dat ze het zomaar heeft mee genomen. Misschien had ze het beter kunnen vragen. Maar daar was het te laat voor.

Ze bladderde door het boek.

_**3 april 1219.**_

**_Gisteren had ik voor het eerst getraind met een echt zwaard, het was wel even wennen, maar het gaat erg gemakkelijk. Oom Will zegt dat ik er talent voor heb. Vanochtend had ik ook weer getraind, ik ben doodop. Maar in de middag toen ik pauze had, zag ik Amidamaru weer. Hij had verteld dat zijn Vader erg ziek is, ik vond het jammer voor hem. Maar volgens hem gaat het met zijn vader een klein beetje beter. Over een paar dagen is Rai jarig, maar hij heeft er geen zin in. Kon ik best geloven met die oorlog en zo. Misschien komt Amidamaru ook op zijn verjaardag. _**

Iris sloeg de bladzijde om.

_**5 april 1219.**_

**_Rai heeft gisteren Amidamaru ontmoet. Ik weet zeker dat die het goed met elkaar kunnen opschieten. Amidamaru heeft hem zelf 3 verdediging tactieken geleerd. Oom Will heeft me vandaag geleerd hoe ik het beste snel kan aanvallen, ik vond het moeilijk. En opnieuw ben ik dood op, plus dat ik ook nog hoofdpijn heb. Moeder vindt dat ik vroeg naar bed moet. Gelijk heeft ze._**

Iris sloeg nog een bladzijde om.

_**6 april 1219.**_

_**Toen ik vanochtend naar de markt ging, hoorde ik mensen praten over de oorlog, ze zeiden dat de vijand niet ver van hier is. Maar om ons dorp warren ons leger klaar om te strijden. Maar toch voel ik me niet om mijn gemak. Toen ik brood en kersen had gehaald, ontmoeten ik een meisje, ongeveer van mijn leeftijd, volgens mij, hete ze Kioko, ze is best aardig en zij is een Licht Samoerai, en ze is Helderziend, dat vond ik wel grappig. **_

Iris stopte met lezen. Kioko, warren zij en Rei vriendinnen geweest?.

'eh…Kioko…mag ik je wat vragen?': Vroeg Iris.

'ja': zei Kioko.

'warren jij en Rei vriendinnen?': Vroeg Iris.

'hoe bedoel je?': Vroeg Kioko.

'het staat in het boek, het was 6 april 1219': zei Iris.

'oh ja…dat klopt wel, ik heb haar ontmoet op een markt': zei Kioko.

'juist ja': zei Iris.

'heh Iris': zei Mayu die naast haar kwam zitten.

'Mayu': zei Iris.

'wat heb je daar?': vroeg Mayu.

'het Logboek van Rei': zei Iris eerlijk.

'waarom heb jij het?': vroeg Mayu verbaast.

'ik heb de opdracht van Meester Shakeb': zei Iris.

'en?': vroeg Mayu.

'hij wil dat ik het onderzoek, waarom weet ik niet': zei Iris.

'en Sunni weet daar van?'vroeg Mayu.

'eh…nee': zei Iris.

'oh, daar zal ze niet blij mee zijn': zei Mayu.

'ik weet het…maar wat Meester Shakbeb zegt…moet we het ook doen': zei Iris.

'wat wijzer van geworden?': vroeg Mayu en wees naar het boek.

'nog niet…maar Kioko schijnt één van Rei's vriendinnen te zijn': zei Iris.

'echt waar?...lees eens verder': zei Mayu.

Iris deed dat en sloeg een bladzij om.

_**8 April 1219.**_

_**Ik leer veel van Kioko. Zij heeft me gister geleerd hoe ik het beste kan verdedigen. Vandaag heeft ze me aan haar vriendin voorgesteld. Haar naam is Tamika. Zij is een Erro Samoerai. Een Erro Samoerai is iemand die veel met wapens vecht, zoals een Bo-staf, Sterrenwerpers en boemerangen. Zij had een blauwe boemerang, had ze gekregen van haar opa. Ze is best aardig, en grappig vooral met dat paarse haar. Vanmiddag warren we lekker aan het kletsen bij een rivier. Ik ben dol blij met mijn vriendinnen.**_

'dus…Tamika….': Zei Mayu.

'is ook één van Rei's vriendinnen": zei Iris.

'vreemd….Het lijkt wel op ons': zei Mayu.

'hoe bedoel je?": Vroeg Iris.

'nou….Jij en ik warren al vriendinnen…net als Tamika en Kioko….': Zei Mayu.

'ja': zei Iris.

'en toen kwam Sunni….Ik heb me aan haar voorgesteld, en daarna jij….we lijken veel op onze geesten…snap je het een beetje?": Vroeg Mayu.

'inderdaad, je hebt gelijk": zei Iris en deed het boek dicht.

'wat is er?': vroeg Mayu.

'ik heb het gevoel….dat Sunni het Logboek kwijt is': zei Iris.

Bij Sunni die haar hele kamer overhoop had gehaald.

'waar ligt het….": zei Sunni en zocht in haar kleding kast.

'wat zoek je?': Vroeg Rei.

'jou Logboek….ik had het eerst op mijn bed gelegd..en nu is het weg': zei Sunni.

'JE BENT MIJ LOGBOEK KWIJT!": Schreeuwde Rei geschrokken.

'JA!...HELP IN GODSNAAM MET ZOEKEN!': Schreeuwde Sunni en dook onder haar bed.

Terug bij Iris en Mayu.

Iris deed het boek weer open en Las:

_**11 april 1912.**_

_**Er is vandaag iets vreselijks gebeurt, Tamika wordt beschuldigd voor Heks, en ze is ook nog gearresteerd. Ik word er bang van, want met heksen, eindigen meestal op de brandstapel. Ik hoop dat Tamika onschuldig is, anders ben ik ontroostbaar. Kioko's Vader is iemand, die schuldige helpt, om te zeggen of zo iets dat ze onschuldig kan worden verklaart. Alstublieft lieve Heer, laat Tamika onschuldig zijn, en dat ze niet op de stapel eindigt. Ik Smeek het u.**_

'arme Rei': zei Iris.

'Tamika?...hoe ben je gestorven?': vroeg Mayu.

'ik werd beschuldigd voor Heks…en ik werd verbrand op de brandstapel': zei Tamika somber.

'Rei en Ik…waren ontroostbaar toen we het zagen, Rei vergat die dag nooit weer': zei Kioko.

Iris sloeg de bladzij om.

'Hier staat het': zei Iris en Las:

_**13 april 1912.**_

**_Nu ben ik verdrietig, heel erg zelfs, ik had zonder dat het mijn bedoeling was, iets naars tegen Rai gezegd. 'Donder op Stom Joch' had ik gezegd. Rai was een beetje verdrietig dat zag ik aan zijn ogen. Ik had gelijk mij excuses gemaakt en ik had het hele verhaal verteld waarom ik kwaad en verdrietig was. Tamika is veroordeelt op de brandstapel. Kioko was zo verdrietig, gek van woede, ze was het bos in gerent. Ik had haar zo gevolgd. Morgen word ze letterlijk verbrand. Rai is vandaag jarig, maar hij wou het niet vieren vanwege mij. Maar ik zei dat hij het gewoon moest gaan vieren. Ik wilde niet dat deze dag voor Rai wordt verpest. Deze avond hadden we Rai's verjaardag gevierd. Iedereen was blij. Alleen ik niet. Ik kon alleen aan Tamika denken, ze zat in een hok vast. Vannacht ga ik samen met Kioko er heen. _**

'we moeten het boek terug brengen': zei Kioko opeens.

'goed': zei Iris en gaf het aan Kioko en ze ging naar Sunni's huis, en legde het zonder Rei en Sunni het wisten neer en ging weer weg.

'hier ligt het': zei Rei en pakte haar Logboek van de vensterbank af.

'huh?.. ik had het helemaal daar niet neergelegd': zei Sunni.

'maak het uit….Hij is terecht': zei Rei met een opgeluchte stem.

Bij Iris, die thuis was. Ze was in haar achtertuin samen met Kioko.

'ik vind dat je het moet vertellen aan Sunni….': zei Kioko.

'ik weet het….maar ik ben bang hoe ze reageert…volgens mij moet ze nog herstellen van de klap van Yoh": zei Iris.

'hoe zo?": vroeg Kioko.

'Hij en Sunni hebben ruzie…geen idee waar over': zei Iris.

'maar hoe dan ook…je moet het haar vertellen….of anders wordt ze daar meer kwader om': zei Kioko.

'je hebt gelijk….zoals gewoonlijk': zei Iris en liep terug naar binnen.

* * *

BLIJF R&R 


	26. Hoofdstuk 26

Hoofdstuk 26: Tweede Ronde: Sunni VS Steve

Sunni liep over straat naar het toernooi.

'heh Sunni": zei de stem van Yoh.

Sunni zei niets en liep verder.

Yoh liep naast haar.

'en heb je zin om te vechten?': vroeg Yoh.

'ja…"zei Sunni toonloos.

'mooi, ik ben benieuwd hoe Iris en Anna het doen…en natuurlijk hoe jij het doet': zei Yoh.

Sunni zei niets.

'maar…verder alles goed?": vroeg Yoh.

'Prima…..'zei Sunni en liep sneller.

'wacht even…ik wil even met je praten": zei Yoh die ook sneller ging lopen.

'geen tijd": zei Sunni die begon te rennen.

'Sunni!...wacht nou!'riep Yoh en rende achter haar aan.

'laat me met rust!': Schreeuwde Sunni.

Yoh greep bij haar arm.

'vertel me wat er is…misschien kunnen we er over praten'zei Yoh.

Sunni keek hem aan.

'sorry Yoh….Maar ik kan niet met iemand om gaan die leugens over mij verteled'zei Sunni en maakte zich zelf los, en liep verder.

'waar heb jij het over?, Ik zal nooit leugens over je vertellen'zei Yoh.

Sunni stopte met lopen en draaide zich om.

'ik heb je al eerder gezegd, ik heb nooit jou moeder beledigd, en ik loog ook nooit tegen je'zei Yoh.

Sunni zij niets.

'ik wil alleen dat je mij vertrouwd….Als een vriend….'zei Yoh.

'vertel je me nu de waarheid?'Vroeg Sunni.

Rio kwam aan lopen.

'heh tortelduifjes, het toernooi gaat zo beginnen'zei Rio.

'oh ja…het toernooi'zei Sunni.

'laten we dan maar gaan'zei Yoh.

Bij het toernooi.

Opnieuw stonden er veel toeschouwers. Yoh liep op het strijd veld.

'de tweede ronde gaat van start….De eerste twee die gaan vechten zijn Laura en Iris'zei Yoh.

Iris liep op het strijd veld. Laura, een meisje van ongeveer 13 jaar, met een spijkerbroek en een roze T-shirt, liep het veld op.

'ben je klaar om te verliezen?'Vroeg Laura en haalde haar twee zwaarden tevoorschijn.

Iris zei niets en pakte haar eigen zwaard.

'begin!'riep Yoh.

Laura's omtrek werd geel, en er verscheen een leeuw achter haar.

'alsjeblieft zeg'zei Iris.

Laura viel aan.

'Defenis…..Wall!'Schreeuwde Iris en er een witte bol om Iris heen. Het blokkeerde de aanval van Laura.

'Cirkel Kioko's Flash!'schreeuwde Iris, en de cirkel viel Laura aan die met een klap achteruit werd geschoten.

'eh…Iris wint'zei Yoh.

Iedereen juichte.

'wow…..dat doet ze wel erg snel'zei Sunni.

'bij de S.T.K wordt ze wel eens Snelle Ninja genoemd, omdat zij zo snel is met vechten'zei Mayu die achter Sunni stond.

Iris liep naar Sunni en Mayu toe.

'goed werk Iris…..jij gaat naar de derde ronde'zei Mayu.

Iris knikte en keek Sunni aan.

'succes tegen Steve'zei Iris.

'bedankt'zei Sunni.

'het volgende gevecht gaat tussen Sunni en Steve'zei Yoh.

'dat is mij bel…tot zo meiden'zei Sunni en liep naar het strijdveld.

'je moet het vroeg of laat tegen haar zeggen'zei Mayu.

'ik weet het….Maar ik kan de worden niet vinden'zei Iris en pakte een elastiek en deed het in haar rode haar.

'zal ik het dan zeggen?'Vroeg Kioko.

'nee….Ik doe het zelf wel…nadat Sunni heeft gewonnen'zei Iris.

Sunni stond tegen over een jongen met een zwarte broek,en een geel shirt, en hij had donker bruin haar.

'Begin!'Riep Yoh.

Sunni en Steve begonnen allebei tegelijk met aanvallen.

Sunni sloeg met haar zwaard opzij, maar Steve sprong de lucht in, en sloeg met zijn zwaard. Sunni verdedigde zich.

'Sunni…gebruik een aanval'zei Rei.

'moment'zei Sunni en sprong naar achteren.

Steve riep zijn geest op, het was een samoerai,hij was helemaal zilver en had een lange zwaard.

Hij viel op nieuw aan, maar dan met heel veel kracht en snelheid.

Sunni kon op dat moment net weg duiken.

'Silver….Dragon!'riep Sunni, en maakte een driehoek, waar uit een zilveren draak uit kwam en viel Steve aan.

Maar Steve blokkeerde de aanval met een verdediging's muur. De draak spatte uit één.

Hij kwam opnieuw met een hoge snelheid op Sunni af.

Sunni sprong opnieuw opzij.

'ik snap het'zei Iris.

'wat snap je?'vroeg Mayu.

'die zilveren samoerai, is een snelheid's samoerai, hij kan alleen met hoge snelheid aanvalleen. Hij heeft één zwakte punt, als Sunni die vindt, kan zij winnen'zei Iris.

'vindt ze die op tijd?'Vroeg Mayu.

'ik hoop het'zei Iris en liep wat dichter naar het strijdveld.

'Sunni luister!'riep Iris.

'wat is er?'Vroeg Sunni.

'je moet zijn zwakke plek vinden!, Alleen zo kun je winnen!'riep Iris.

'zijn zwakke plek?'vroeg Sunni en sprong achter uit om Steve's aanval te ontwijken.

Toen ze ver uit zijn buurt was sloot ze haar ogen.

'wat is de zwakke plek'zei Sunni in haar hoofd.

Opeens deed ze haar ogen open.

'natuurlijk!...dat is het'zei Sunni.

Steve viel aan met hoge snelheid. Maar Sunni ging niet opzij.

'waar ben je mee bezig?'vroeg Rei.

'ik weet zijn zwakke plek Rei….let maar op'zei Sunni.

Toen Steve dichter bij was, ging Sunni opzij en stak haar voet uit.

Steve struikelde over Sunni's voet en viel op de grond, en rolde het strijdveld uit.

'Sunni wint!'riep Yoh.

Mensen juichte blij voor Sunni.

'en wat was zijn zwakke plek?'vroeg Rei.

'zijn snelheid, het kan een voordeel zijn, maar ook een nadeel'zei Sunni met een lachend gezicht, ze liep het strijd veld uit.

'geweldig Sunni'zei Mayu.

'ja…met dank aan Iris'zei Sunni.

'graag gedaan'zei Iris.

'_vertel het nu_'zei Kioko in Iris hoofd.

'eh Sunni, mag ik even met je praten?'vroeg Iris.

'natuurlijk…wat is er dan?'Vroeg Sunni.

'kom maar even mee'zei Iris.

Sunni volgde Iris naar het park, ze stonden bij een rivier.

'wat is er Iris?...heb je problemen thuis?'vroeg Sunni vriendelijk.

'nou…kijk…weet je nog dat je je logboek kwijt was?'Vroeg Iris.

'hoe weet jij dat ik Rei's logboek kwijt was?'vroeg Sunni verbaast.

'ik had Kioko de opdracht gegeven om het te pakken'zei Iris.

Het was even stil.

'pardon?'Vroeg Sunni.

'Je kent Mester Shakeb toch nog?'Vroeg Iris.

'ja ongeveer'zei Sunni onzeker.

'nou….Hij heeft mij opgedragen Rei's Logboek te onderzoeken'zei Iris.

'te onderzoeken?...waarom?...waar voor?'vroeg Sunni.

'ik heb geen idee'zei Iris.

'waarom heb je het niet eerder verteld?'vroeg Sunni.

'ik was bang hoe je zou reageren….Na die ruzie met Yoh dacht ik dat je misschien nogal kwaad zo reageren'zei Iris.

'oh…nou…nu valt het wel mee'zei Sunni.

'echt waar?...want ik zou het begrijpen als je kwaad werd'zei Iris.

'nee…het is goed… maar graag de volgende keer wat eerder zeggen…beloofd?'Vroeg Sunni met een glimlach en stak haar hand uit naar Iris.

'belooft'zei Iris en nam de hand aan.

'laten we terug gaan naar het toernooi'zei Sunni en ze liepen terug naar het plein. Eenmaal daar.

'mooi jullie zijn er…kijk Anna heeft gewonnen van Wally'zei Mayu en ze wees naar Anna die van het strijd veld afging.

'_voel je opgelucht dat je het verteld hebt?_'vroeg Kioko in Iris hoofd.

'_ja zeker…ben er blij_ om'zei Iris terug in haar hoofd

De rest van het toernooi zagen ze hoe Mark, Sandra in maakte, en het zelfde bij Danny die Rik in maakte.

'Beste Shamanen….Dit zijn de personen die in de derde ronde spelen….Danny, Mark, Anna, Iris en Sunni…we zien jullie morgen ochtend weer om de zelfde tijd'zei Yoh.

'oké…eens kijken'zei Mayu die het programma boekje had.

'Iris…jij moet tegen Anna'zei Mayu.

Iris knikte.

'en ik?'Vroeg Sunni nieuwsgierig.

'hangt er van af..of Danny of Mark….Als één van die twee wint…daar moet jij dan tegen'zei Mayu.

'oké dan'zei Sunni.

De meiden liepen door de straten op weg naar huis.

'wat ben ik blij als ik wint van Mark of Danny'zei Sunni zelfverzekerd.

'en jij Iris…moet je niet voorbereiden als je tegen Anna moet?'vroeg Mayu.

'ik denk wel dat ik van haar win'zei Iris.

'eerst zien dan geloven'zei Anna die voor de meiden stond.

De meiden stopten.

'kijk Iris…als je nu al bang bent om te verliezen, raad ik je aan dat je nu al overgeef'zei Anna met een duivels lachje.

'ik ben echt geen lafaard Anna….en ik hoop voor je dat jij opgeeft'zei Iris.

'wat jij wil….maar ik verzeker je dat het morgen niet gemakkelijk wordt…ik probeer je alleen maar te voorkomen dat je plubliek vernederd word…'zei Anna en ging er van door.

'wat een lafbek is zij zeg'zei Iris en liep verder.

'geen zorgen Iris…zij kan nooit van je winnen'zei Mayu die haar volgde samen met Sunni.

'inderdaad….Zij wordt morgen vernederd'zei Sunni.

'dat hoop ik ook'zei Iris.

'dan kan je…Je weet wel gebruiken'zei Mayu met een knipoog.

'denk je dat toegestaan is?'vroeg Iris.

'vast wel'zei Mayu.

'wat kun je gebruiken?'vroeg Sunni verbaast.

'oh…Iris heeft een geheim wapen…die ze normaal nooit gebruikt...maar morgen kan ze die wel gebruiken'zei Mayu.

'dus dat is je tweede aanval naast Kioko's flash?'vroeg Sunni aan Iris.

'ja'zei Iris.

'en je derde?'vroeg Sunni nieuwsgierig.

'eh…je ziet het morgen misschien wel'zei Iris met glimlach.

'ik kan niet wachten'zei Sunni met een lachend gezicht.

* * *

BLIJF R&R 


	27. hoofdstuk 27

Hoofdstuk 27: Een Valspeler? Iris VS Anna.

Het was vroeg in de morgen, en Iris stond in haar badkamer haar gezicht met water schoon te maken.

'ben je nerveus?'Vroeg Kioko.

'hoezo vraag je dat?'Vroeg Iris die haar gezicht afdroogde met een handdoek.

'normaal ben je een stuk rustiger in de ochtend, maar nu niet….en niet gaan jokken ik voel het gewoon'zei Kioko.

'je klinkt als mij Ma'zei Iris die de handdoek neer legde over de verwarming.

'maar ben je nerveus'vroeg Kioko.

'nogal ja'zei Iris en pakte een haar borstel en kamde haar vuur rode haren.

'zo moeilijk is het toch ook niet om die Anna te verslaan?'Vroeg Kioko.

'met Anna weet je het nooit….Het is zo onvoorspelbaar'zei Iris en legde de haarborstel neer in de wasbak.

'en trouwens, volgens Mayu kan ik die ene aanval gebruiken'zei Iris.

'je wilt het toch echt niet doen, of wel?'Vroeg Kioko.

'dat weet ik niet…als er niks anders opzit, kan ik het altijd proberen'zei Iris pakte een elastiek.

'maar Meester Shakeb heeft je verboden om die aanval te gebruiken'zei Kioko.

'zijn regel kan me nu even niet meer schelen'zei Iris en deed haar rode haar in een staart.

'maar Iris'zei Kioko.

'ik weet dat je bezorgd bent Kio…maar misschien is het de enige manier om te winnen'zei Iris.

'maar het gaat toch niet alleen om winnen?'Vroeg Kioko.

Iris slaakte een zucht.

'dat weet ik ook….'zei Iris en liep richting de deur.

'en nog iets Iris'zei Kioko.

'wat?'Vroeg Iris en stopte en draaide zich om en keek Kioko aan.

'als je bereid bent die aanval te gaan gebruiken…moet je de tegenslag aanvaren…als je dat niet doet…heb je kans dat al je energie wordt uitgezogen'zei Kioko.

'ik aanvaar natuurlijk de tegenslag'zei Iris en wou zich omdraaien.

'waarom deed je dat niet toen je het voor het laatst gebruikte?'vroeg Kioko.

'ik dacht er toen niet aan….'Zei Iris kortaf en liep richting de deur.

'denk er dan nu aan als je tegen over Anna staat'zei Kioko en Iris liep de badkamer uit.

Bij het huis van Sunni.

'schiet nou op Sun…het is al laat'zei Rei.

Sunni was veel te laat opgestaan, ze stond zich te haasten.

'weet ik…waar zijn verdomt mijn schoenen?'vroeg Sunni en begon onder haar bed te kijken.

'eh…ze staan in de badkamer'zei Rei.

'hoe weet jij dat nou?'Vroeg Sunni en stond op.

'gister avond besloot je een douche te nemen, en daar heb je je schoenen uit gedaan, en daar laten staan'zei Rei.

'bedankt'zei Sunni bitter en rende naar de badkamer om haar schoenen te pakken en aan te trekken.

Eenmaal aan getrokken, rende Sunni naar beneden.

'ligt het aan mij of is iedereen te laat hier?'vroeg Moeder die in de keuken stond.

'wat bedoel je?'Vroeg Sunni die in de keuken kwam.

'je Pa…was ook laat naar zijn werk, en nu jij…ik weet dat je altijd laat bent…maar nu'zei Moeder.

Sunni knikte.

'ik moet gauw gaan…Mayu en Iris staan vast te wachten op het plein'zei Sunni en liep richting de voordeur.

'moet je niet eerst ontbijten?'Vroeg Moeder.

'ik heb geen tijd…ik eet wel nadat ik gewonnen heb'zei Sunni en liep de deur uit.

Op het plein.

'waar blijft Sunni?...ze beginnen over een minuut'zei Mayu.

'ze gewoon wat later'zei Iris bot.

'alles goed?'Vroeg Mayu bezorgt.

'ja…hoezo?'Vroeg Iris.

'het lijkt wel of je gespannen bent'zei Mayu.

Iris zag Anna lopen.

'ja dat ben ik inderdaad'zei Iris tenslotte.

'meiden!'Riep Sunni en rende naar de meiden toe.

'daar ben je, eindelijk'zei Mayu.

'willen de twee uitdagers naar het veld komen?...Iris en Anna'zei Yoh.

Iris en Anna kwamen op het veld.

'veel succes Iris!'riep Sunni.

'leuk dat je fanclub hebt mee gebracht'zei Anna.

Iris zei niets.

'begin!'Riep Yoh.

Anna en Iris vielen elkaar gelijk aan.

Iris viel aan met haar zwaard, Anna hielde het tegen met haar eigen zwaard.

'ik had wel wat meer verwacht'zei Anna.

'wil je dan meer?'Vroeg Iris en sprong naar achteren.

'CIRKEL KIOKO'S FLASH!'Schreeuwde Iris en gebruikte de aanval.

Anna ontweek het.

'nee bedankt'zei Anna en richte haar zwaard op Iris.

'wat doet Anna nu?'vroeg Sunni aan Mayu.

'goeie vraag'zei Mayu.

De omtrek van Anna werd vuur rood, en haar hele zwaard werd rood.

'AQUA INFERNO!'Schreeuwde Anna en uit haar zwaard kwam een rode, blauwe vuurstraal op Iris af.

Iris ontweek nog net de aanval.

'wow'zei Mayu.

'wat was dat?'Vroeg Sunni.

'Anna's geest is zo wel water als vuur geest, soms een gevaarlijke combinatie'zei Mayu.

Iris stond klaar voor de aanval.

Anna viel met haar gloei heten zwaard aan. Iris verdedigde zich.

Opeens sloeg Anna met haar zwaard op Iris's been. Ze viel van de pijn in, en Anna sloeg haar weg, maar nog net niet over de rand.

Iris stond wankelend op, en bekeek haar been, er zat een grote brand plek.

'oké….je wilt spelen?...best'zei Iris en maakte een cirkel in de lucht met haar zwaard.

'CIRKEL….THUNDER!'Schreeuwde Iris, uit de cirkel kwam een sterke bliksem straal uit, maar Anna ontweek de aanval.

'het gaat hard tegen hard'zei Rei.

'inderdaad'zei Sunni beetje bezorgd.

Anna viel aan. Iris sprong omhoog, en gaf een Anna bijna een trap in haar gezicht, maar Anna sprong opzij.

Ze sprongen allebei uit elkaar en keken elkaar aan.

'nog niet genoeg,…..gehad?'vroeg Anna buitenadem.

'nog…niet Anna…'zei Iris.

'geef het gewoon op…..of wil je soms dat ik je geest wat aandoe'zei Anna.

'waar heb je het over?'vroeg Iris.

'ik heb de macht om geesten te manipuleren, wil je soms dat ik Kioko iets aan doe?'vroeg Anna met een duivels lachje.

'dat durf je niet'zei Iris.

'en of ik dat Durf, ik weet hoe dierbaar Kioko voor je is, ze is je tweede Mammie,aangezien die van de jouwe op sterven ligt'zei Anna vals.

'mond dicht over mij moeder!'Riep Iris.

'_luister niet naar haar_'zei Kioko in Iris's hoofd.

'en hoe weet je al die informatie?'Vroeg Iris.

'van mijn betrouwbare bron…..die je niet hoeft te weten'zei Anna.

Iris zei niets. Toen.

'nu is het genoeg'zei Iris.

'pardon?'Vroeg Anna.

'het is….OVER!'Schreeuwde Iris en haar omtrek werd paars.

Alle mensen keken verbaast.

'oh nee…ze gaat het nog letterlijk gebruiken'zei Mayu geschokt.

'wat?'vroeg Sunni.

'dat is haar geheime wapen waar ze het over had…..haar ultieme wapen..onze meester heeft het voor haar verboden'zei Mayu.

'ik snap het niet'zei Sunni.

'k..ijk..maar'zei Mayu angstig.

Iris maakte een paarse patroon in de lucht met haar zwaard, het leek op een ster.

'DARK KIOKO'S MAGIC!'Schreeuwde Iris.

De Ster werd opeens zwart, en het ging met een hoge snelheid op Anna af.

Er kwam een luide knal. Er verscheen rook.

Toen de rook was weggetrokken, zagen ze ene zwarte cirkel, maar Anna was nergens.

Ze was in de lucht gesprongen, en kwam weer op de grond terecht.

'nee heh'zei Iris zacht.

Opeens voelde Iris een steek in haar hart en hoofd, haar omtrek werd zwart, ze drukte haar handen tegen haar hoofd, en viel op haar knieën op de grond.

'Iris!'riep Sunni en wou naar Iris rennen, maar werd tegengehouden.

'nee Sunni, dat kun je niet maken'zei Mayu.

'waarom niet?'wou Sunni weten.

'ik leg het wel later uit'zei Mayu.

'hahahahaha, wat een blunder zeg'zei Anna en liep naar Iris.

Ze stond voor Iris.

Ze greep haar bij haar shirt, en trok haar omhoog.

'waar zijn nu je krachten?...wat zal Meester Shakeb zeggen?'vroeg Anna.

'mond….Dicht'zei Iris met veel moeite.

'niet voor jou….Zwakkie'zei Anna en gooide Iris op de grond.

Anna pakte haar eigen zwaard en viel Iris aan.

'YOH …KAP DEZE STRIJD!'Schreeuwde Sunni.

Iris pakte haar eigen zwaard en hield de aanval tegen.

'_Iris…niet doen!_'Riep Kioko in Iris's hoofd.

Maar het was al te laat, de zwarte omtrek van Iris verdween. Haar ogen werden zwart. Ze sloot haar ogen en viel bewusteloos.

'eh,…Anna wint!'riep Yoh, de meeste mensen juichte.

Sunni en Mayu renden naar de bewusteloze Iris.

'Iris'zei Sunni en knielde bij haar neer net als Mayu.

'bel in hemelsnaam een ambulance!'riep Mayu tegen Rio.

'haha…ze is zo zwak'zei Anna met een lach.

'kop dicht Anna'zei Sunni kwaad en stond op en keek haar aan.

'ik zie je misschien in de halve finale groentje'zei Anna met een lach en ging weg.

'ik ga met Iris mee naar het ziekenhuis….Focus jij maar op je volgende strijd'zei Mayu die Iris had omhoog getild, en die nu tegen Mayu aan leunde.

'oké….Doe voorzichtig'zei Sunni en wachten tot dat de ambulance er was, en dat ze weg warren.

'_arme Iris_'zei Rei in Sunni's hoofd.

'_ik durf te wedden dat Anna vals spelde_'zei Sunni.

'_we kunnen niets bewijzen_'zei Rei.

'_oh ik verzin wel wat_'zei Sunni

* * *

BLIJF R&R!! 


	28. hoofdstuk 28

Hoofdstuk 28: De brief voor Iris.

Het was rustig in het ziekenhuis van Market village. Sunni rende op de trap, en liep bijna tegen een zuster op.

'sorry!'riep Sunni en rende door.

'Niet rennen jongedame!'Riep de zuster boos.

Maar Sunni had even geen tijd om alles rustig aan te doen.

Ze kwam een ziekenkamer binnen, en zag Mayu staan naast de bewusteloze Iris, die in bed lag.

'hoe is het met haar?'vroeg Sunni en liep verder de kamer in.

'ze moet rusten….Dat is alles'zei Mayu.

Na 10 seconde stilte.

'wil je me nog uitleggen wat er gebeurde?'vroeg Sunni.

'Iris's aanval was van zwarte magie, iets wat goede shamanen eigenlijk nooit mogen gebruiken….Alleen in noodgevallen'zei Mayu.

'en verder?'Drong Sunni aan.

'als een goede Shaman het gebruikt, komt er altijd een tegenslag, dan krijgt hij of zij pijn in het hoofd en hart'zei Mayu.

'waarom dat?'vroeg Sunni.

'ik heb geen idee'zei Mayu.

Toen.

'van wie heb je gewonnen?'Vroeg Mayu.

'van Danny…ik sta nu in de halve finale….'zei Sunni.

'tegen Anna zeker?'vroeg Mayu.

'ja'zei Sunni.

'mooi zo….dat is goed'zei Mayu.

'ik wou dat ik blij was'zei Sunni.

'ben je dat niet dan?'vroeg Mayu.

'nee, omdat Iris hier ligt….'Zei Sunni bot.

Mayu slaakte een zucht.

'het komt wel goed met haar'zei Mayu.

'hoe weet jij dat nou weer?'Vroeg Sunni.

'Iris heeft dit wel eens eerder gehad, en ze kwam altijd terug'zei Mayu.

'dat hoop ik maar'zei Sunni.

'waarom ben je negatief?'wou Mayu weten.

'omdat……ik heb geen idee, laat me even met rust'zei Sunni een beetje boos en liep de kamer uit.

Sunni liep naar buiten, haar hersenen hadden meer zuurstof nodig om na te denken.

'waarom deed je zo tegen Mayu?'vroeg Rei.

'alsjeblieft begin jou ook al'zei Sunni.

'ik vraag het alleen maar hoor'zei Rei geïrriteerd.

'Heh Sunni!'riep een bekende stem.

Sunni draaide zich om en zag Yoh.

'hoi'zei Sunni toonloos.

'heh luister, het spijt me erg wat er met Iris is gebeurd.

'oké'zei Sunni kortaf.

Het was even stil.

'nou….ik ga maar eens…'zei Yoh en stond op het punt weg te gaan.

'Yoh…Wacht even'zei Sunni.

'wat?'Vroeg Yoh.

Sunni wou wat zeggen.

'nou kijk….Ach, laat maar'zei Sunni en liep richting het ziekenhuis.

In het ziekenhuis.

'_wat wou je tegen Yoh zeggen?_'vroeg Rei.

'_iets_'zei Sunni.

'_wat dan?_'vroeg Rei.

'_kap even met vragen stellen oké?_'Zei Sunni.

'_je bent verliefd op Yoh, maar je wilt het niet toegeven_'zei Rei.

Sunni stapte de lift in en drukte op een knop om naar boven te gaan.

'_ja, ik was verliefd……eigenlijk…nog steeds_'zei Sunni uiteindelijk.

'_waarom vertel je het dan niet?_'vroeg Rei.

'_ik ben bang wat hij gaat zeggen, meer niet_'zei Sunni

Sunni kwam uit de lift en ging richting de kamer van Iris.

'hoe is het nu met haar?'vroeg Sunni toen ze de kamer binnen liep.

'het gaat'zei Mayu.

'heh May…luister eens….'zei Sunni.

'ja?'vroeg Mayu.

'sorry dat ik nogal boos reageerde…ik ben nogal van slag'zei Sunni.

'het is al goed, het is heel begrijpelijk'zei Mayu.

'dames?'vroeg een zuster die de kamer binnen kwam.

'ja?'vroeg Sunni.

'het bezoek uur is voorbij…..jullie moet gaan'zei de zuster.

De meiden knikte en gingen weg.

Die avond, kon Sunni niet slapen, ze staarde naar buiten.

'kun je niet slapen?'vroeg Rei.

'nee, ik heb een raar gevoel….Dat er iets gaat gebeuren'zei Sunni.

Opeens ging Sunni's mobiel af.

'ja?'vroeg Sunni.

'Sun?...ik heb je toch niet wakker gemaakt?'vroeg de stem van Mayu.

'nee…ik was al wakker'zei Sunni.

'mooi, kom naar het ziekenhuis'zei Mayu.

'pardon?'Vroeg Sunni ongeloof en keek naar de klok, het was 12 uur precies.

'volgens Tamika gaat er wat gebeuren, en ik vertrouw haar volledig'zei Mayu.

'oké….Tot over een kwartier'zei Sunni en hing op.

'problemen?'vroeg Rei.

'denk het'zei Sunni en ging weg.

Het was stil, en koud, voor het ziekenhuis.

Sunni stond samen met Mayu achter de bosjes.

'weet je zeker dat er wat gaat gebeuren?'Vroeg Sunni.

'honderd procent zeker kijk'zei Mayu en wees naar een zwarte gedaante die omhoog klom.

'kom mee'zei Sunni en ze renden naar de ingang.

Sunni trok aan de deur.

'verdomt hij zit op slot'zei Sunni.

'laat mij maar'zei Mayu en pakte een licht blauwe glazen boemerang, ze stak het in het slot, en de deur was open.

'dat ging snel'zei Sunni.

'dank je…kom op'zei Mayu en renden naar binnen, gevolgd door Sunni.

Ze renden in de gangen.

'hoe weet Tamika wat hier gaat…..gebeuren?'vroeg Sunni.

'ze heeft contact op gezocht met Kioko….En zij vertelde wat er gaat gebeuren…je weet toch dat Kioko helderziend is?'vroeg Mayu.

'zo ongeveer'zei Sunni.

Ze kwamen de lift.

'kom we nemen de trap'zei Mayu en renden een gang in die leiden naar het trappenhuis.

'waarom dat?'vroeg Sunni en volgde haar.

'het gaat….Een stuk sneller'zei Mayu die halverwege de trap op was.

Sunni slaakte een zucht en ging de trap op.

Na 5 minuten waren ze op de verdieping waar de kamer van Iris stond.

'oké…wat nu?'Vroeg Sunni.

'kijk daar!'riep Mayu en wees naar een zwarte gedaante. Het leek wel op een ninja.

Hij wou de kamer in gaan van Iris.

'mooi niet griezel….Mirakel…..boemerang!'riep Mayu. Haar boemerang gloeide licht blauw en ze gooide het naar de gedaante.

Hij ontweek het en de boemerang kwam terug in Mayu's handen.

De gedaante viel Mayu aan. Maar Sunni pakte haar zwaard en verdedigde.

'_je was bijna te laat……_'zei de gedaante.

'wie…ben je?'vroeg Sunni en sloeg met haar zwaard de gedaante weg.

De gedaante verdween in witte rook. Toen de rook was verdwenen, zagen de meiden een perkament.

'wat doet dit ding hier?'vroeg Sunni en raapte het perkament op en rolde het open en las:

**Beste Iris**

**Je hebt me wat uit te leggen voor je vertoning op het strijd veld. Ik verwacht dat je morgen naar het hoofdkwartier komt, en mij het ene en ander uitlegt. Plus ik wil nog verslag horen, van wat je hebt opgestoken van Rei's logboek.**

**Shakeb.**

'heeft die Shakeb dit gestuurd?...wat een eikel, hij weet zeker toch dat Iris hier ligt en uit moet rusten?'vroeg Sunni en liet het briefje aan Mayu zien.

'tja, hij kan nogal hard zijn'zei Mayu die de brief las.

'wat moeten we doen?'vroeg Sunni.

'geen idee, morgen geven we dit aan haar'zei Mayu en ze gingen weg.

Eenmaal buiten.

'maar wie was die ninja dan?'vroeg Sunni.

'kennelijk iemand van het S.T.K maar wie…'zei Mayu en haalde haar schouders op.

Sunni knikte.

BLIJF R&R!!!


	29. hoofdstuk 29

Hoofdstuk 29: een briefje voor Yoh en Sunni

Sunni zat die nacht nog wakker aan haar bureau. Ze probeerde na te denken waarom die ninja bij Iris zat.

'moet je niet gaan slapen?' Vroeg Rei

'ik heb geen slaap'zei Sunni

'ik kan mij fluit gebruiken om je te laten slapen'zei Rei met een grijns.

'haha grappig'zei Sunni met een flauw glimlachje.

Zonder er bij na te denken, pakte Sunni een papiertje en een pen.

'wat ga je doen?'Vroeg Rei nieuwsgierig.

'eh….iets'zei Sunni vlug.

'je gaat een gedicht voor Yoh maken heh?'Vroeg Rei.

'ja….had jij dat ook gedaan als bij Amidamaru?'vroeg Sunni.

'nee…hij vertelde alleen gedichtjes, hij schreef ze niet op'zei Rei.

'oh….'zei Sunni.

Bij Yoh thuis. Hij was nog op, en keek uit zijn raam naar de volle maan.

'zit je iets dwars?'Vroeg Amidamaru.

'nee'mompelde Yoh dromerig.

'ben je verliefd op Sunni?'Vroeg Amidamaru.

'ja…ik bedoel nee…ja….ik weet niet'zei Yoh die wakker werd van zijn dagdromen.

'nou?'Drong Amidamaru aan.

'oké oké…ik ben verliefd op haar'bekende Yoh.

'maar?''vroeg Amidamaru.

'ik weet niet of ze het zelfde voelt, ze doet nogal afstandelijk tegen mij'zei Yoh.

'ze verbergt het misschien'zei Amidamaru.

'wat zal ik moeten doen?'vroeg Yoh en keek Amidamaru aan.

'maak een briefje…of gedichtje?'Vroeg Amidamaru.

'echt niet….'Zei Sunni.

'kop op, het is romantiek Sun'zei Rei.

'dat is ook zo….Maar stel dat ze het niet accepteert?'vroeg Yoh.

'doe het gewoon…'zei Amidamaru.

'en wedde dat hij als een blok voor je valt?'vroeg Rei.

'oké dan'zei Sunni.

'oké dan'zei Yoh.

Sunni Schreef:

_Je bent als een gedicht  
Zie ik je gezicht,  
je zachte glimlach  
op mij gericht  
met ogen als juwelen,  
dan zou ik je willen strelen  
In gedachten neem ik je bij de hand  
en voer je door mijn dromenland  
Keer ik dan weer terug op aard;  
mijn liefde blijft voor jou bewaard_

_Liefs Sunni._

'wil je het voor mij brengen?'vroeg Sunni en gaf de brief aan Rei.

'natuurlijk'zei Rei en ging weg.

Onder weg, kwam Rei Amidamaru tegen.

'Amidamaru?'vroeg Rei verbaast.

'Rei?'vroeg hij verbaast.

Na een seconde. Zag Rei de brief in Amidamaru's hand.

'zeker voor Sunni?'vroeg Rei met een glimlach.

'ja…en dat voor Yoh?'vroeg Amidamaru en wees naar het briefje in Rei's hand.

De geesten keken elkaar aan.

'weet je nog dat je van die mooie gedichten aan mij vertelde?'vroeg Rei.

'ja…ik denk er nog steeds aan'zei Amidamaru en ging dichter bij Rei.

Hun monden vonden elkaar, en kusten elkaar zachtjes.

'wacht even'zei Rei opeens en maakte zich los van Amidamaru.

'wat is er?'Vroeg Hij geschrokken.

'dit gaat over Yoh en Sunni, ze zijn verliefd op elkaar maar zijn koppig om het toe te geven'zei Rei.

'en wat bedoel je daar mee?'Vroeg Amidamaru.

'het wordt tijd dat ook hun monden elkaar gaan vinden'zei Rei streng.

Later op die nacht, keerde Rei terug, met een brief van Yoh.

'en?'vroeg Sunni.

'hier bofkont'zei Rei met een grijns en gaf Sunni de brief.

Er stond:

_**Het gevoel,  
van liefde en trouw,  
dat ons doet zeggen, ·" Schat ik hou van jou**_

_**Van Yoh.**_

'kort…'zei Sunni en legde het briefje neer.

'wat is er?, ik dacht dat je blij zult zijn?'vroeg Rei verbaasd.

'nee…dat is hij niet…anders had hij niet allerlei leugens verteld'zei Sunni bot.

'hoe bedoel je Leugens?'Vroeg Rei.

'volgens Anna, heeft hij allerlei dingen over me gezegd…onaardige dingen…iets wat mij erg kwetste'zei Sunni.

'maar je weet toch dat Yoh dat nooit zal zeggen'zei Rei.

'moet ik hem geloven dan?'vroeg Sunni bot.

'als je hem niet gelooft, geloof dan in mij'zei Rei.

Sunni zei niets.

'ik zeg in ieder geval dat Yoh niet zo'n jongen is die onaardige dingen zegt, hij is gewoon een aardige jongen'zei Rei.

'dan vraag jij toch verkering!'zei Sunni een beetje hard.

Rei keek gekwetst. Toen Sunni dat door had.

'het spijt me Rei….ik…ben in de war'mompelde Sunni met veel spijt.

'het is al goed Sun, liefde kan tot waanzin drijven, ik weet hoe het is'zei Rei.

Sunni knikte.

'ga nu maar slapen…..je hebt rust nodig'zei Rei en verdween.

Sunni gaapte, deed haar pyjama aan, en viel op haar bed in slaap.

Wat ze niet wist, was dat Rei op haar fluit een rustgevend deuntje floot.

Ergens ver weg van Sunni's huis. In een donkere kamer, die alleen verlicht werd door kaarsen en een brandend open haart

Shakeb stond er voor, en staarde in de vlammen.

'zit u iets dwars Meester?'vroeg een stem er liep een persoon naar hem toe.

'niet veel, heb je het bericht achtergelaten?'vroeg Shakeb.

'ja, alleen….Werd ik betrapt door Iris'vriendinnen…die achterlijke Mayu en Sunni' mompelde de persoon.

'hm….oké..'zei Shakeb.

'oké wat?'Vroeg de persoon.

'ik wil dat je morgen Mayu naar me toe stuurt'zei Shakeb.

'waarom?...zij is nutteloos…net als Iris'zei de persoon.

'Mayu wel, maar Iris niet….als zij me de informatie niet geeft over Rei, moet ze leven zonder één vriendin…duidelijk?'Vroeg Shakeb.

'duidelijk meester'zei de persoon.

'ga nu...Anna…'zei Shakeb.

Anna knikte en ging weg.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! PLEASE! 


	30. hoofdstuk 30

Hoofdstuk 30: Halve finalen, Anna VS Sunni

Sunni liep de volgende morgen, richting het strijdveld.

'heh Sunni!'Riep Mayu achter haar.

'Mayu….'Mompelde Sunni en draaide zich om.

'ik heb Iris gesproken'zei Mayu met een glimlach.

'ja?...en?'vroeg Sunni meteen vrolijk.

'ze zei dat het beter gaat, misschien komt ze halverwege naar je gevecht'zei Mayu.

'te gek…blij om te horen dat het goed gaat'zei Sunni.

'inderdaad, klaar voor je gevecht?'Vroeg Mayu en ze liepen verder.

'ongeveer'zei Sunni kortaf.

'geen zorgen, je gaat winnen'probeerde Mayu haar op te vrolijken.

Sunni glimlachte.

Ze kwamen aan.

Er warren al veel mensen.

'hoi Sunni'zei Yoh beleeft.

'oh….hey Yoh'mompelde Sunni verlegen.

'eh…kijk…ik'stotterde Yoh.

'Yoh!...ik ben klaar voor het gevecht!'riep Anna en liep naar hm toe en keek Sunni vals aan.

'ik wil je bijna succes wensen, maar dat doe ik liever niet'zei Anna.

Sunni voelde woede in haar zelf opstijgen.

'kijk Sunni, ik mag wel een geesten Medium zijn, maar ik kan wel goed vechten, vraag dat maar aan je zwakke vriendinnetje Iris'zei Anna.

'Anna zo is het genoeg'zei Yoh.

Anna slaakte een zucht.

'laat de strijd nou maar beginnen Yoh, dan zijn we uitgepraat'zei Anna en die hem aankeek.

Yoh slaakte een zucht en ging naar het strijdveld.

'DAMENS EN HEREN!, DE HALVE FINALEN GAAT BEGINNEN, TUSSEN ANNA EN SUNNI!

Sunni en Anna stonden tegen over elkaar op het strijdveld.

'BEGIN!'Schreeuwde Yoh.

Sunni en Anna vielen gelijk aan.

Sunni sloeg met haar zwaard naar Anna, maar ze sprong opzij. Zij wou Sunni een flinke schop in haar gezicht geven, maar Sunni dook weg.

'ik kan het niet geloven….Lafaard'mompelde Anna.

'Lafaard?...Moet je horen wie het zegt, jij bent het Anna!'Schreeuwde Sunni.

'geef me een reden….Drama Shaman'zei Anna bitter.

'jij hebt zomaar Iris op een manier ziek gemaakt!...jij wist wat er ging gebeuren met haar…of niet!'Zei Sunni.

'inderdaad….Iris is maar een pure zwakkeling, zulk geval moeten wij niet hebben in de S.T.K'zei Anna.

'Zit jij bij het S.T.K?'Vroeg Sunni verbaast.

'ja, ben je verbaasd?...goh, dat is verassend'mompelde Anna met een vals lachje.

'maar waarom Anna….waarom haat je mij en mij vriendinnen, wat hebben we je ooit aangedaan?'vroeg Sunni.

Anna zei niets.

'Vertel het me!'Zei Sunni met een stem verheffing.

'Genoeg over gepraat!...Tijd om te vechten!'Schreeuwde Anna en viel Sunni aan.

Bij Iris, die over straat liep.

'Gaat het weer beter?'Vroeg Kioko.

'een beetje…ik voel me nog misselijk'antwoorden Iris.

'misschien moet je even thuis blijven, om nog uit te rusten'mompelde Kioko bezorgd.

'lief van je dat je om mij gezondheid geeft….Maar ik weet zeker dat goed gaat, nadat Mayu me heeft verteld over die brief van Shakeb….Moet ik me voorbreiden om hem te confronteren'zei Iris.

'je weet dat Shakeb grote macht bezit heh?'vroeg Kioko.

Iris knikte.

'maar voor dat ik het ga doen, wil ik…eerst naar Sunni, om te kijken hoe ze het doet'zei Iris.

Terug bij Sunni.

Ze sprong opzij toen Anna, Aqua inferno gebruikte.

Sunni viel rechtstreeks aan. De meiden's zwaarden kwamen tegen elkaar aan.

'je hebt vals gespeeld tegen Iris toch?'Vroeg Sunni.

'misschien wel…misschien niet….Wat maakt het toch uit"mompelde Anna en sloeg met haar zwaard die van Sunni weg. Haar zwaard werd weggesmeten.

'haha,…je staat nu machteloos'zei Anna.

'echt niet'zei Sunni.

Anna viel aan, en Sunni sprong vliegensvlug weg. Ze sprong achteruit over de kop en kwam bij haar zwaard.

'jij idiote sprinkhaan'mompelde Anna vals.

'tja, ik was junior kampioen turnen'zei Sunni met een grijns en pakte haar zwaard en verdedigde zich tegen Anna's directe aanvallen.

'Mayu'riep Iris en liep naar haar toe.

'Iris…fijn dat je er bent'zei Mayu blij.

'hoe gaat het hier verder?'Vroeg Iris en kwam naast haar te staan.

'nogal hard, heb je Meester Shakeb gesproken?'Vroeg Mayu.

'nee…nog niet…ik heb er ook niet zo veel zin in ook'mompelde Iris zuur.

'hij wil alleen weten wat je hebt opgestoken van Rei's dagboek'zei Mayu.

'dat niet alleen….Hij komt maar naar mij toe als het hoogs belangrijk is'mompelde Iris koppig.

'oh hij komt wel'zei Mayu met een glimlach.

'bedankt voor je medeleven'zei Iris met een lach.

'AQUA INFERNO!'Schreeuwde Anna.

Sunni ontweek de aanval.

'SILVER DRAGON!'Schreeuwde Sunni.

De zilveren draak kwam recht op Anna af en ze werd geraakt.

Zo hard, zo sterk dat Anna buiten het veld werd gedreven.

'SUNNI WINT!'Schreeuwde Yoh.

En natuurlijk juichte de mensen.

Sunni liep naar Anna toe.

'_doe voorzichtig Sunni_'mompelde Rei in Sunni's hoofd.

Anna lag op haar buik lang uit op de grond.

'laat me je helpen'zei Sunni en stak haar hand uit naar Anna, maar ze sloeg het af toe ze haar zag.

'ik hoef jou hulp niet….Freak'zei Anna kwaad en stond op.

'oké, dan niet…ik wilde het niet eens…'zei Sunni.

'Je gaat er aan heks!'zei Anna woest en sloeg Sunni in haar gezicht en wou haar nog een keer slaan. Maar.

'AMIDAMARU!'Schreeuwde Yoh.

Amidamaru hield Anna tegen.

'ben je helemaal gek geworden?'Vroeg Yoh en ging naar Sunni.

'niet te geloven….'Mompelde Anna zacht.

'gaat alles goed Sunni?'Vroeg Yoh bezorgd.

'je bloed….'Zei Rei.

Sunni voelde aan haar neus, en zag op haar vingertop bloed.

'zij kan hard meppen…wou dat ik het kon'zei Sunni met een beetje humor.

'dan zal je nog gevaarlijker zijn….ik haal wel even wat water'zei Yoh met een glimlach.

'je…je kiest voor haar?'vroeg Anna.

Yoh draaide zich om en keek Anna aan.

'je kiest…voor haar?'vroeg Anna nog een keer.

'Anna….Ik…het is niet wat je denkt'zei Yoh aarzelt.

'zeg op Yoh!...kies je voor haar?'vroeg Anna wat luider.

'ik……Ja…ik kies voor haar'zei Yoh.

Anna stond met een verslagen ogen te kijken, ze werden nat van tranen.

Ze was niet de enige die verslagen keek, Sunni keek Yoh met verbaaste ogen aan.

'waar….Waarom?'vroeg Anna met tranen over haar gezicht.

'het spijt me Anna…ik….voel meer voor haar…dan voor..jou…..vergeef me'zei Yoh die ook tranen voelde in zijn ogen.

'ik…kan het niet geloven….JE HIELD VAN ME YOH!..WAAROM DOE JE ME DIT AAN?'Schreeuwde Anna.

'Ik…weet het niet Anna….ik….weet niet wat ik moet zeggen…..'aarzelde Yoh.

'je hebt al genoeg gezegd Yoh….De groeten'zei Sunni bot en ging weg.

Anna ging ook weg, met een kwaad, en verdrietig gezicht.

Toen Sunni bij haar vriendinnen was.

'wat was er?'Vroeg Mayu.

'ik wist het wel, Yoh loog de hele tijd, hij heeft een relatie met Anna, hij vind mij niet leuk…ik ga er van door voor dat ik nog meer in de war raak'zei Sunni en ging weg.

'ik…ga ook maar eens…even Kioko's advies opvolgen.'zei Iris en moest hoesten.

'is goed, het doet me goed dat je helemaal beter word…'zei Mayu met een glimlach.

'ik zie later May'zei Iris en ging weg.

Mayu ging door het park heen lopen, op weg naar haar huis.

Opeens zag ze Anna zitten, huilend op een bankje. Ze ging naar haar toe, ook wou ze het niet, maar ze kon haar toch niet verdrietig achterlaten.

'eh…alles goed Anna?'vroeg Mayu voorzichtig.

Anna keek op.

'wat moet jij nou weer?'Snikte Anna bot.

'ik vroeg me af hoe het met je ging….je ziet er nogal verdrietig uit'zei Mayu.

'het gaat wel weer'zei Anna en stond op en wou weg gaan.

'kom op heh Anna….wees niet zo koppig…je lijkt Iris wel…'zei Mayu.

Anna zei niets. Toen.

'je moet naar Meester Shakeb komen…het is nogal belangrijk'zei Anna.

Mayu keek verbaast.

'ik meen het…over dit soort zaken ben ik erg serieus….Ik zal maar gaan, tenzij je Shakeb op je dak wil'zei Anna en ging weg.

Mayu dacht na.

'_ga je?_'Vroeg Tamika.

'_ik weet niet….het klonk als een val…maar misschien moet Shakeb me echt spreken'_'zei Mayu.

'_oké,…ik dek_ _je_'zei Tamika met een lach.

'_bedankt_'zei Mayu dankbaar en ging er van door.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!! 


	31. hoofdstuk 31

Hoofdstuk 31: Mayu wordt ontvoerd!

'kom op Sunni….Wees een beetje vrolijk'mompelde Rei.

Sunni was chagrijnig haar kamer in gegaan.

'je hebt gewonnen…je staat in de finale….nu kun je het geld winnen voor je Oma'zei Rei.

'ja…daar heb je gelijk in…maar ik snap niet waarom Anna me zomaar heeft aangevallen, ik dacht dat ze wel zo'n tegenstander was die het accepteerde als ze had verloren'zei Sunni en liet zich zelf op haar bed vallen.

'ja, dat was wel een belachelijke vertoning'zei Rei.

'en Yoh had opnieuw gelogen'zei Sunni.

'oh ja?'Vroeg Rei.

'had je niet geluisterd?'Vroeg Sunni.

'jawel, maar ik snapte er geen snars van'mompelde Rei.

'hij had een relatie met Anna, en loopt daar het uit te maken met haar, ik vind het zielig, zelfs voor Anna'zei Sunni die rechtovereind ging zitten.

'misschien mag ze daarom jou niet, ze denkt dat je Yoh van haar gestolen'zei een stem.

Sunni keek naar de deur, en zag Iris staan.

'Iris?...wat doe jij hier?'vroeg Sunni verbaast.

'ik wou even kijken hoe het met je ging'zei Iris en ging naast Sunni op haar bed zitten.

'is het echt zo?...heb ik Yoh van Anna gestolen?'vroeg Sunni.

'niet echt gestolen, maar in Anna's ogen wel…..'zei Iris.

'hoe zo?'Vroeg Sunni.

'nou kijk…..Yoh en Anna zijn verloofd'zei Iris.

'pardon?...verlooft?'vroeg Sunni ongeloof.

Iris knikte, en moest hoesten.

'gaat het?'vroeg Rei.

'ja…'mompelde Iris.

'ik geloof mij ogen niet…ik verliefd geworden op een jongen die al verloofd is?'vroeg Sunni.

'maak je niet zo druk….Yoh gaat het waarschijnlijk uit maken…zeker omdat hij stapel op jou is'zei Iris.

'op mij?...nee…onmogelijk'zei Sunni kopig.

Iris, Rei en Kioko moesten lachen.

'ze houdt echt van hem heh?'vroeg Kioko.

'inderdaad'zei Rei.

'oh hou op!...en waar is Mayu?'vroeg Sunni snel.

'geen idee…ze zal wel thuis zijn'zei Iris.

Bij Mayu.

Ze liep een kantoor binnen. Het was groot, en rond. Er stonden twee boekenkasten, 1 stoel en een bureau met een bureaustoel, waar Shakeb op zat.

'U wilde me spreken Meester?'Vroeg Mayu en ging zitten op de stoel.

'ja, zeker Mayu…ik wil graag met je praten over de toestand van Iris'zei Shakeb.

'eh…zijn er dan problemen?'Vroeg Mayu.

'ze is niet naar mij toegekomen, toen ik haar het briefje gaf'zei Shakeb.

'ze had een rede, ze moest bij komen van haar verboden aanval'zei Mayu.

'waarom heb je haar niet tegengehouden?'Vroeg Shakeb.

'ik dacht dat ze het niet echt ging gebruiken…ik dacht dat gewoon een geintje was Meester'zei Mayu.

'tja,…dat kon iedereen weten…maar heeft ze jou wat verteld over Rei's logboek?'vroeg Shakeb.

'waarom wilt u het logboek van Rei?...of in ieder geval, het laten onderzoeken?'vroeg Mayu.

'dat zijn jou zaken niet Mayu, ik wil dat je mij vraag beantwoord'zei Shakeb streng.

Mayu dacht na, toen.

'nou….ze heeft een beetje verteld….maar niet alles'zei Mayu.

'zoals?'vroeg Shakeb.

'ze zei alleen dat ze het onderzocht, meer niet'zei Mayu.

'ik zie het'zei Shakeb.

Het was even stil. Mayu stond op.

'ik neem aan dat u verder geen vragen hebt, dan ga ik maar eens'zei Mayu en liep richting de deur. Maar.

'je blijft'mompelde Shakeb.

'pardon?'Vroeg Mayu en draaide zich om

'Shing Fai!'Schreeuwde Shakeb.

Een Blauwe geest, die op een ninja leek viel Mayu aan.

'Tamika!'Schreeuwde Mayu en Tamika sloeg de Ninja naar.

Mayu pakte haar boemerang.

'wat doet u Meester?'vroeg Mayu geschokt.

'jij blijft hier…je dient perfect als lokaas voor je vriendin Sunni…'zei Shakeb.

'wat moet je van haar?'vroeg Mayu dreigend.

'dat hoef je niet te weten'zei Shakeb met een vals lachje.

'ik laat me niet als lokaas gebruiken…TAMIKA SPIRT FORM UNITIE!'Schreeuwde Mayu en de ziel van Tamika ging in het lichaam van Mayu.

'TAM ATTACK!'Schreeuwde Mayu, en haar boemerang werd wit en groter. Ze sloeg daarmee de Ninja.

'Shing Fai…Sleep-in spirit'riep Shakeb.

De blauwe ninja richte zijn handen naar Mayu. Uit zijn handen kwam een licht blauwe stof.

Toen Mayu dat in ademde, viel ze in slaap neer.

'MAYU!'Schreeuwde Tamika en ging uit haar lichaam.

'geen zorgen Erro Samoerai….Je zult haar vrijgezellen'zei Shakeb.

Tamika aarzelde niet en ging ervandoor.

'_wat moet ik doen?...Mayu…ik…kon haar toch niet alleen laten?...ik moet hulp gaan halen_'mompelde Tamika in haar hoofd en zweefde richting Sunni's huis.

Bij Sunni in haar kamer.

'hm….ze neemt haar mobiel niet op'zei Sunni.

'vreemd, ze heeft dat ding altijd bij haar, en altijd aan'zei Iris.

Opeens kwam Tamika binnen.

'Tami?...wat is er aan de hand?'vroeg Rei.

'en waar is Mayu?'vroeg Sunni.

'ze…is….ze is'zei Tamika in schok.

'ja….Ze is?'drong Iris aan.

'Ontvoert!'Schreeuwde Tamika.

Het was opeens stil.

'Hoe….door wie?'vroeg Sunni.

'door Shakeb…het kwam onverwachts'zei Tamika.

'die vuile rat'mompelde Iris.

'maar waarom?'Vroeg Kioko.

'als Lokaas….voor jou en Rei, Sunni'zei Tamika.

'meen je niet?...we moeten haar redden'zei Sunni beslist.

'weet je zeker?, je hebt morgen een finale te spelen'zei Iris.

'die ga ik later maar doen, we moeten eerst Mayu redden'zei Sunni.

'oké, laten we gaan dan'zei Iris.

Bij Yoh en Anna's thuis. Er werd gebeld.

'wie kan dat nou weer zijn?'Vroeg Morty zich zelf af en hij deed de deur open.

'oh jullie zijn het'zei Morty.

'mogen we Yoh spreken?'vroeg Sunni.

'YOH!'Riep Morty en Yoh kwam er aan.

'oh…heh Sunni'zei Yoh.

'luister Yoh, je moet de wedstrijd voor morgen verplaatsen'zei Sunni.

'verplaatsen?...waarom?'vroeg Yoh.

'Mayu is ontvoerd, ik ga geen wedstrijd spelen, zolang Mayu in gevaar is'zei Sunni beslist.

'maar, natuurlijk'zei Yoh.

'mooi, we gaan Iris'zei Sunni en wou weg gaan.

'wacht…ik ga mee'zei Yoh.

'waarom?'Vroeg Sunni.

'jullie kunnen altijd wat hulp gebruiken…'zei Yoh.

'bedankt…maar nee…we redden ons zelf wel…later Yoh'zei Sunni bot en ging weg.

'tja,…dat is nou onze koppige Sunni…later'zei Iris en ging achter Sunni aan.

Yoh stond verslagen in de deur opening.

'wat ga je nu doen?'Vroeg Morty.

'op back up vragen'antwoorden Yoh.

Bij Shakeb die in zijn kantoor stond.

'Meester..Mayu zit nu opgesloten in haar cel'zei Anna kil.

'mooi zo..nu is het nog een kwestie van tijd'zei Shakeb.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! als je wilt weten hoe het afloopt met Sunni en haar vrienden. 


	32. hoofdstuk 32

Hoofdstuk 32: S.T.K leger

Sunni en Iris liepen door het Market bos. Ze liepen al 4 minuten.

'hoe ver is het nog?'Vroeg Sunni.

'het is nog 2 minuten lopen'mompelde Iris.

'ah,…waarom ligt het hoofdkwartier zo ver'zei Sunni.

'het is goed beschermd, voor alle vijanden'zei Iris.

'dat klinkt logies Sunni'zei Rei.

Sunni kreunde.

'kunnen we Mayu op tijd redden?'Vroeg Tamika bezorgt.

'Natuurlijk redden we haar op tijd…'zei Sunni geruststellend.

'als we even doorlopen misschien?'Vroeg Iris.

'we hebben toch niet zo veel haast?...wat kan er nou gebeuren met Mayu?'vroeg Sunni.

Bij Mayu, ze zat opgesloten achter tralies. Ze keek naar boven, waar een raampje zat, met ook tralies. Deze kerkers, werden slechte Shamanen werden vast gehouden, wachten op hun oordeel.

Anna liep langs haar cel, en stopte, zonder Mayu aan te kijken.

'Anna?'vroeg Mayu verbaat en keek Anna aan.

'het spijt me Mayu, maar je blijft waar je bent'zei Anna.

'ik snap het niet….waarom help je me niet?'vroeg Mayu.

'ik werk namelijk voor Shakeb….En vroeg of laat moet je hem ook dienen…of wordt vernietigd door hem'zei Anna streng

'hem?...Bedoel je Shakeb?'vroeg Mayu die het niet begreep.

'Sunni, en de rest van jullie, zullen boeten….En vooral zij'mompelde Anna en ging er van door.

'Anna! Kom terug!...Waarom moet Sunni boeten voor alles?'schreeuwde Mayu, maar Anna was al weg.

'_waarom moet Sunni boeten?, Waarom moeten we Shakeb dienen?, wat is die aal eigenlijk van plan?_'Vroeg Mayu in zich zelf.

Terug bij Sunni en Iris.

'zijn we er al?'vroeg Sunni.

'ja'zei Iris.

Ze kwamen aan op een open veld. Er stond een groot hout gebouw, het had liefs 6 verdiepingen.

'dus…dit is het S.T.K hoofdkwartier?'vroeg Sunni.

'ja,…maar dit is alleen maar de buiten kant'zei Iris en liep er heen.

Maar toen ze er heen liepen. Verschenen er allemaal shamanen. Het warren een stuk of 20.

'kijk eens aan….Iris…leuk dat je er ook weer bent'zei de jongen, die ouder leek dan 19. Hij droeg net als alle anderen, een witte broek tot aan zijn knieën en een wit T-shirt met een zilveren band omheen.

'ook leuk om jou weer te zien Ian'zei Iris en keek de anderen aan.

'wat doen jullie twee hier?'Vroeg Ian.

' we komen onze vriendin redden, je kent toch Mayu?'Vroeg Iris.

'ja…die ken ik'zei Ian.

'mooi, want we moeten namelijk gaan'zei Iris en wou langs hem lopen.

'het spijt me Iris, we hebben strikte orders van onze meester gekregen om jullie twee weg te vagen'zei Ian en stond klaar om te vechten, en de anderen shamanen ook.

'maar natuurlijk'zei Iris droogjes en stond klaar om te vechten, samen met Sunni.

'ehm…Iris…we kunnen ze niet allemaal verslaan'zei Sunni bezorgd.

'weet ik..Maar we hebben geen keus'zei Iris.

'goed…..SILVER DRAGON!'Schreeuwde Sunni en haar zilveren draak viel aan.

'CIRKEL KIOKO'S FLASH!'Schreeuwde Iris.

De beide aanvallen, raakte een deel van de 20 shamanen, maar niet allemaal.

'je bent sterker geworden Iris….Maar niet sterk genoeg'mompelde Ian.

'jij ook altijd met je sterker worden en niet sterker worden'mompelde Iris. En viel hem aan.

Sunni verdedigde zich met haar zwaard.

'oh, ik ook altijd met mij koppigheid'zei Sunni en sloeg met haar zwaard een Shaman neer.

Opeens werd ze door een Shaman neer gehaald en vlei op haar rug.

Toen de Shaman wou aanvallen, werd die aanval tegengehouden.

Sunni keek op en zag.

'Yoh?...maar hoe?'vroeg Sunni.

'ik wist wel dat je wat hulp kon gebruiken'zei Yoh met een grijns en hielp Sunni overeind.

Sunni zag dat: Len, Trey en Rio ook mee waren.

'eh,…te gek dat je vrienden er ook zijn….en…sorry dat ik…'zei Sunni verlegen.

'ah…het is al goed'zei Yoh.

'echt waar?'vroeg Sunni opgewekt.

'eh tortelduiven….we hebben hier genoeg problemen'zei Len.

'ja…ook voor het eerst dat ik het met hem eens ben'zei Trey.

'mond dicht en vecht!'Riep Len.

'Sunni luister….Ga naar binnen samen met Iris, en red Mayu'mompelde Yoh.

'weet je het zeker?'vroeg Sunni.

'ja..ga nu'zei Yoh en duwde Sunni richting de ingang.

'oké….Doe voorzichtig, allemaal'zei Sunni en renden richting Iris.

'tijd om te gaan'zei Sunni en trok Iris met zich mee.

'waar gaan we heen?'vroeg Iris.

'Mayu redden'zei Sunni.

'volg mij'zei Iris en maakte zich los van Sunni en renden vooruit, richting de achter kant van het gebouw.

Iris maakte een deur open die naar beneden leidde.

'dit leidt naar de kerkers….Kom op'zei Iris en ging naar beneden.

'ik hoop dat Yoh weet wat hij doet'mompelde Sunni zacht en volgde Iris.

Bij Yoh.

'kom op jongens!, we moeten ze zo lang mogelijk bezig houden!'Schreeuwde Yoh en sloeg een Shaman neer.

'dat doen we Yoh'zei Rio en sloeg er twee neer.

'hoe lang moeten we het vol houden?...het zijn er veel'zei Trey.

'zeur niet, het zijn er maar 20'mompelde Len.

'maar 20?, Je bent gek!'zei Trey.

'jongens concentreer je nou!'Schreeuwde Rio.

Terug bij Sunni en Iris die in de gangen van de kerkers liepen.

'eh…Iris?'Vroeg Sunni voorzichtig.

'ja?'Zei Iris.

'wie is die Ian?'vroeg Sunni.

'Ian….hij is mij oudere Broer….meer niet'mompelde Iris.

'je broer?, je lijkt niet erg blij om hem te zien toch?'Vroeg Sunni.

'nee, hij heeft mij en mij moeder alleen gelaten, toen zij hem het meest nodig had, ik was zo kwaad op hem, dat ik wenste hem nooit meer te zien, maar toen ik bij het S.T.K ging, zag hem weer, ik deed alsof ik hem niet kende, alleen zijn naam'zei Iris.

'oh..Waarom had je moeder hem nodig?'vroeg Sunni.

'mij ma is ernstig ziek, Mij broer moest voor haar zorgen, maar dat deed hij niet…maar genoeg hier over'zei Iris.

'maar…'zei Sunni.

'alsjeblieft Sunni'zei Iris toonloos.

'oké,…ik snap het'mompelde Sunni.

'Sunni?...Iris?...zijn jullie het?'riep Mayu.

'ja!...we komen!'riep Sunni en ze renden naar Mayu's cel.

'Meiden!...oh wat ben ik blij om jullie te zien'zei Mayu helemaal opgelucht.

'achteruit May'zei Iris en sloeg met haar zwaard het cel slot kapot en Mayu was vrij.

'ik moet jullie wat vertellen'zei Mayu ernstigs.

'wat dan?'Vroeg Tamika.

'Anna was hier enkele minuten geleden, ze zei wat over dat Sunni moet boeten voor iets, en dat we Meester Shakeb moesten dienen of zo iets'zei Mayu.

'is zij de kluts kwijt?'Vroeg Iris.

'waarom moet ik boeten?...alleen maar omdat ik haar heb verslagen?'vroeg Sunni verbaast.

'nee…'mompelde een toonloze stem.

De meiden draaide zich om.

'Anna?...wat is er nou aan de hand? Wat is het probleem?'vroeg Sunni.

'Jij bent het probleem!...JIJ HEBT MIJ YOH VAN MIJ AFGEPAKT!'Schreeuwde Anna.

'ho, eens even…ik heb hem helemaal niet van jou afgepakt'zei Sunni.

'oh nee?...jij hebt hem verblind, hij mompelt steeds Sunni dit, Sunni dat, Sunni zus…hij is over de toeren van jou heks!'zei Anna vals.

'over de toeren van haar?...wat bedoel je nou?'vroeg Iris boos.

'bemoei je er niet mee Iris Haruka!'Schreeuwde Anna.

'sorry hoor, maar Yoh is niet op mij Anna, ik weet niet wat je allemaal loopt te zwetsen maar.'zei Sunni maar kon haar zin niet afmaken omdat Anna het afkapte.

'ik probeerde jullie uit elkaar te drijven….heb je dat niet door!'zei Anna hees.

'Sunni, ze heeft gelijk…weet je nog in het bos?'Vroeg Rei.

'jij vertelde het over Yoh…..JIJ LOOG TEGEN MIJ!...YOH HAD AL DIE TIJD NOOIT TEGEN MIJ GELOGEN!'Schreeuwde Sunni die het opeens door had.

'dat werd tijd….Ik vecht met jou tot het bittere eind, als ik win, moeten je vriendinnen er eentje missen, en Yoh word van mij'zei Anna en ging in de vecht positie staan.

'Arrogante laf kikker…'mompelde Sunni kwaad en greep haar zwaard.

Maar voordat iemand kon aanvallen, verscheen er een rook bom, al de meiden vielen bewusteloos.

Nadat de rook was opgegaan, waren Sunni en Anna verdwenen.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	33. hoofdstuk 33

Hoofdstuk 33: Shakeb's onthulling.

Sunni kwam bij. Ze stond op en keek om haar heen.

Ze was in een vierkante donkere kamer, dat alleen verlicht werd door fakkels en een haard vuur.

Er was niemand te bekennen, tot dat.

'fijn dat je wakker bent'zei een duivelse stem.

Sunni draaide zich verschrikt om en stond oog in oog met Shakeb.

'wat heeft dit te betekenen?'Vroeg Sunni.

Shakeb moest glimlachen, wat Sunni de koude rillingen kreeg.

'wil je per se de waarheid horen?'vroeg Shakeb en liep langs Sunni heen.

'als u zo vriendelijk wilt zijn'zei Sunni die niet erg op haar gemak was.

'je bent sterker geworden, toen ik je voor het laatst ontmoete'zei Shakeb.

Dat herinnert Sunni nog wel, hij was degene die haar aanspoorde de geheime tekst op te lezen van Rei's dagboek, waardoor ze haar Magische blokfluit terug kreeg.

'ik wacht op mij antwoord!...vertelt u mij de waarheid nog of niet!'riep Sunni die haar geduld verloor.

Shakeb zei niets.

'zo meteen gaat u zeggen dat u de krachten van Rei wilt stelen'mompelde Sunni luchtig.

Shakeb zei weer niets, maar moest wel lachen.

'bravo, je bent er achter gekomen'zei Shakeb met een duivels lachje.

'pardon?...u meent het nog ook?'vroeg Sunni die het opeens door had.

'ja, daarom wou ik dat Iris het logboek door las om te kijken voor aanwijzingen, dat leiden naar de kracht van Rei'zei Shakeb.

'maar waarom?...wat wilt u doen met de kracht?'vroeg Sunni.

'met haar kracht, kan ik de geesten wereld veroveren, en zullen alle geesten mij dienen. Rei's blokfluit kan meer dan alleen bloementjes laten groeien….Toch Rei?'vroeg Shakeb aan haar.

'dat klopt'gaf Rei toe.

Sunni keek haar aan.

'het spijt me Sunni, ik wilde niet dat je wist van de geheime krachten van mijn instrument…het is te gevaarlijk'zei Rei.

'en daar kom je nu mee?'Vroeg Sunni ongeloof.

'wat zielig, Shing Fai!'Schreeuwde Shakeb en de blauwe Ninja geest kwam tevoorschijn.

'u wilt vechten? Mooi, een goede training als ik tegen Yoh moet vechten…Ben je klaar Rei?'vroeg Sunni.

'altijd Sunni'mompelde Rei en verdween in Sunni's lichaam.

Sunni viel de blauwe geest aan, maar hij ontweek steeds.

'SLIVER DRAGON!'Schreeuwde Sunni en de zilveren draak raakte de ninja, maar niet hard genoeg.

De ninja sloeg Sunni neer, en ze kwam tegen de muur aan.

'mijn geest is meester in klappen uitdelen'mompelde Shakeb.

'nou en…mijn geest in een meester in snelheid!'zei Sunni, toen de blauwe geest wou aanvallen, ontweek Sunni het super snel. En ze verscheen achter Shakeb en gaf hem een harde schop. Hij viel naar voren.

'niet slecht….'Zei Shakeb en stond snel op, sprong naar achteren, zodat hij achter Sunni stond.

Met zijn wijsvingers drukte hij tegen Sunni's slapen.

Ze voelde een ongelofelijke steek in haar hoofd, als of een scherp mes door haar hoofd ging.

'ik wil niet vervelend zijn…..'Mompelde Shakeb en liet Sunni los.

Bij Iris en Mayu, die vast zaten in een cel.

'geweldig en nu?'Vroeg Mayu.

'pech dat ze onze wapens hebben afgepakt'zei Iris en wees naar een muur, waar haar zwaard en Mayu's boemerang hing.

Opeens hoorde ze voetstappen, en Yoh en zijn vrienden kwamen aan rennen.

'geen zorgen we hebben jullie er zo uit'zei Yoh en sloeg met zijn zwaard het slot kapot.

'bedankt jongens'zei Iris en zij stapte samen met Mayu uit de cel.

'hier jullie wapens'zei Trey en gaf het zwaard en de boemerang terug.

'laten we gauw naar Sunni gaan…wie weet wat die kwal allemaal van plan is'zei Mayu, en ze renden door de gang heen.

'enig idee waar we heen moeten?'vroeg Rio aan Yoh.

'eh….Weet jij het Lenny?'vroeg Yoh.

'zie ik er uit als of ik een kaart draag?'vroeg Len.

'zo meteen wel'mompelde Trey en moest lachen om zijn grap.

'mond dicht idioot'zei Len dreigend.

'oh wat ben ik bang'zei Trey.

'kunnen jullie even jullie klep dicht houden...Kioko…leidt ons naar Shakeb's verborgen kamer'zei Iris.

Kioko ging vooruit en stopte bij een deur.

'hier is het'mompelde ze.

'mooi zo'zei Iris en maakte de deur open, en ze kwamen in de vierkante donkere kamer.

'eh…HALLO!'Schreeuwde Trey.

'kan het nog harder?'vroeg Len geïrriteerd.

'oké….HALLO!'Schreeuwde Trey nog harder.

'dat was niet letterlijk bedoelt'mompelde Len.

Opeens zagen ze Sunni staan, met haar hoofd gebogen naar de grond.

'Sunni…wat ben ik blij je te zien'zei Yoh maar voor dat hij dichter bij wil komen werd hij tegen gehouden door Amidamaru.

'wacht even Yoh…er is hier wat aan de hand'mompelde hij.

Opeens kijken Sunni naar haar vrienden, haar hele ogen waren bloed rood, en keek dreigend.

'wat is er aan de hand?'Vroeg Mayu.

'Ze is onder mij macht….'Zei Shakeb die te voor schijn kwam samen met Anna.

'pardon?'vroeg Yoh ongeloof en keek naar Anna.

'waarom Anna?...waarom heb ben je bij hem aangesloten?'vroeg Hij.

'dat gaat jou niets aan Asakura...dit zijn mij zaken'zei Anna.

'waar is Rei?'vroeg Iris.

'daar waar ik haar hebben wil'zei Shakeb en wees naar Rei de boven Sunni zweefde.

'oh nee'mompelde Iris.

Ook Rei was onder invloed van Shakeb's machten.

'maar genoeg geklets…VAL AAN!'Schreeuwde Shakeb.

Yoh, Rio, Len, Trey, Mayu en Iris zetten zich schrap.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!! 


	34. hoofdstuk 34

Hoofdstuk 34: Dodelijke klanken.

* * *

Sunni viel haar eigen vrienden aan. Yoh en de rest sprongen uitéén.

'nog meer briljante ideeën?'vroeg Len.

'laten we proberen met haar te praten'zei Mayu en liep naar Sunni toe, maar Len greep haar arm.

'ben je gek?...ze vermoord je zo'zei Len.

'sinds wanneer ben jij bezorgd om mij?'vroeg Mayu en maakte zich los van Len en liep naar Sunni.

'May….'Mompelde Len.

'Sunni?...herken je me nog?...ik ben het Mayu'zei Mayu.

Maar Sunni wou Mayu aanvallen. Opdat moment werd Mayu weggeduwd door Len, en hield de aanval tegen.

'Het spijt me Mayu, kennelijk hoort ze je niet'zei Iris en hielp Mayu overeind.

Len sprong naar achteren.

'CIRKEL, KIOKO'S FLASH!'Schreeuwde Iris.

Sunni ontweek de aanval, en viel Iris aan.

Maar Sunni sloeg zo hard dat Iris haar evenwicht verloor, en op de grond viel. Toen Sunni haar wou neersteken, werd haar aanval tegen gehouden door Trey.

'Trey?...wat ben je nou weer aan het doen?'vroeg Iris die opstond.

'je leven redden….ik…wou je nog vragen…over een week is er een festival…ik vroeg me af…..of je met mij er heen wilt'zei Trey.

'en dat vraag je op dit slechte moment?'vroeg Iris verbaast en sloeg Sunni haar zwaard uit haar handen.

'dus je antwoord is ja?'Vroeg Trey opgetogen.

'als we dit overleven, en je het nog een keer vraagt'zei Iris streng.

'ah…'zei Trey teleurgesteld.

'ze valt niet aan?'Vroeg Rio verbaast.

'nee….Ze heeft wat beters'antwoorden Shakeb.

'wat dan?'Vroeg Yoh.

Shakeb moest lachen.

'oh nee….Haar magisch blokfluit'zei Mayu verschrikt.

Sunni grijzende en pakte Rei's blokfluit. Rei verdween in Sunni lichaam en begon te spelen.

Het deuntje klonk zwaar, en eng. Achter Sunni verschenen er tentakels, ze warren doorzichtig, en vielen snel aan.

Yoh en de rest probeerde ze te ontwijken, maar tevergeefs, ze werden tegen de muur aan gesmeten.

'ongelooflijk, ik wist niet dat Rei, zo iets in staat was te doen'mompelde Amidamaru.

Yoh stond op en viel aan.

'YOH WACHT!'Schreeuwde Rio.

Maar Yoh werd in elkaar geslagen door de tentakels.

'hahaha, wat zielig Yoh….Nooit gedacht dat je echt om een zwakke Shaman geeft'zei Anna vals.

'ze…is geen zwakke Shaman….'Mompelde Yoh en stond gewond op.

Z'n vrienden wouden ook aanvallen, maar werden tegen gehouden door de tentakels.

Yoh liep strompelend naar Sunni.

Maar opeens veranderde de klank, dit keer kwamen er sterke witte energie stralen, het raakte Yoh en werd naar achteren gesmeten.

'alles goed?'vroeg Trey en hielp Yoh overeind.

'Sun…luister naar me…ik…kan je niet laten winnen'mompelde Yoh die Trey bezorgdheid negerden

Sunni keek hem aan, maar spelde door, en er kwam meer witte stralen, maar Yoh en de rest konden het nog net ontwijken.

'Amidamaru…zorg er voor dat Rei uit haar lichaam gaat'zei Yoh zacht.

Amidamaru knikte, en vloog naar Sunni toe, hij stak zijn hand in Sunni's lichaam en probeerde Rei er uit te halen.

Rei stribbelde tegen, maar Amidamaru was sterker. Nadat Rei uit Sunni was, verdwenen de tentakels.

Yoh waagde nu een kans, hij renden naar Sunni, sloeg de blokfluit uit haar handen, greep haar gezicht en kuste haar op der mond, en sloot zijn ogen, Sunni deed het zelfde.

Hun omtrekken werden geel.

'_Wat….is er gebeurd?_'Vroeg Sunni in haar hoofd.

'_je was onderinvloed van Shakeb'_zei Yoh terug in zijn hoofd.

'_dat meen je niet….is er iemand gewoond?_'vroeg Sunni verschrikt.

'_nee…niemand_'zei Yoh.

'_dat is een pak van m'n hart_'zei Sunni opgelucht.

'_Sunni….Ik….Hou van je...ik was te verlegen om het te zeggen_'zei Yoh.

'_ik hou ook van jou Yoh…al sinds ik je ondersteboven liep in de supermarkt_'zei Sunni

De Omtrekken verdwenen, en ze deden hun ogen open.

Tot Yoh's opluchting warren Sunni's ogen weer normaal.

'dank je wel'zei Sunni zacht.

'graag gedaan'zei Yoh.

'alles goed met je Rei?'Vroeg Sunni en keek Rei aan.

'perfect…maar nu heb ik zin, om mijn woede op die slang te koelen'zei Rei vol zelfvertrouwen.

'gelijk heb je…laten we het samen doen'zei Sunni en stond klaar voor de aanval tegen Shakeb.

'mijn best…..als jullie snel aan jullie eind willen VAL AAN!'schreeuwde Shakeb.

Er verschenen geesten, die meer op zombies leken.

'klaar vrienden?'Vroeg Sunni aan de rest.

'ALTIJD!'Riepen ze, dolblij dat Sunni weer normaal was.

En ze vielen de zombie geesten aan.

Sunni ging recht op Shakeb af.

'Anna, handel dit'zei Shakeb en verdween.

In plaatst van hem, viel Sunni Anna maar aan. Zij greep haar eigen zwaard en verdedigde zichzelf tegen de aanval van Sunni.

'nog steeds geïrriteerd op mij?'vroeg Sunni met een glimlach.

'wat denk je zelf domkop'mompelde Anna, en sloeg Sunni's zwaard weg.

Anna viel direct van voren aan, maar Sunni hield de aanval tegen, maar opeens sloeg Anna te snel, en Sunni verloor haar zwaard.

'oké,…dat je geïrriteerd bent….Is me nu wel een beetje duidelijk'zei Sunni met een flauw glimlachje.

Anna liep dreigend naar Sunni toe met haar zwaard.

'oké, je hebt er om gevraagd'zei Sunni en greep haar blokfluit.

'eens kijken hoe het nu klinkt Rei'zei ze en glimlachte naar Rei die lachend in Sunni's lichaam verdween.

Toen ze erop speelde, kwam er een vrolijk deuntje. Onder Anna's voeten kwamen er dikke en grote boom wortels. Het bond Anna rond haar hele lichaam vast, en ze viel op de grond.

'ja Sunni, het klinkt anders'zei Rei's stem door Sunni'mond.

'_zei ik toch_?'Vroeg Sunni die nu een geest was.

'Rei!, Ga achter Shakeb aan, wij handelen dit wel'riep Kioko.

'oké…doe voorzichtig!'Riep Rei terug en ging de zaal uit, achter Shakeb.

'_weten we wel waar we heen gaan?_'vroeg Sunni.

'we gaan naar Shakeb's kantoor, eens kijken of hij daar is'zei Rei.

'_maar we weten niet waar het is_'zei Sunni.

'het is deze grote deur'zei Rei.

'_hoe weet je…'_zei Sunni en keek op de deur waar: 'Shakeb's Kantoor'. Stond.

'_laat maar_'mompelde Sunni.

Rei trapte de deur in, en stond oog in oog met Shakeb.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	35. hoofdstuk 35

Hoofdstuk 35: Vriendschap's aanval.

* * *

'leuk dat je binnen komt vallen'zei Shakeb duivels.

'tja, ik kwam toevallig voorbij'mompelde Rei.

Shakeb greep zijn zwaard en viel aan. Rei ontweek het, en sloeg met haar zwaard richting Shakeb's hoofd, maar hij hield het tegen.

'als je zelf vecht ben eigenlijk nog steker, sterker dan je zielige vriendin'zei Shakeb en sloeg Rei van zich af en sprong omhoog om haar in tweeën te splijten. Maar Rei ontweek snel.

'het enige die hier zielig is, zijn jouw laffe acties…en wat is er nou zo bijzonder aan mij kracht?'vroeg Rei.

'snap je het nog steeds niet?'Vroeg Shakeb geïrriteerd.

'waar zie je me voor aan?, Een glazen bol?'vroeg Rei die haar geduld begon te verliezen.

'hahaha….Kennelijk begrijp ik meer van jouw kracht verleden, dan jij zelf'antwoorden Shakeb.

'kracht verleden?...de enige kracht die ik bezit is de magische kracht van mij blokfluit…en dat is het enige!'Schreeuwde Rei.

'oh werkelijk? Wat jammer, dat je er nooit achter komt'zei Shakeb en viel Rei aan.

Terug bij de anderen, die nog steeds aan het vechten waren tegen de zombie geesten.

'ze blijven maar komen!'Riep Rio en sloeg een zombie geest neer.

'we moeten gauw….Wat bedenken!'riep Iris terug, maar ze werd geslagen door een zombie geest, en viel achterover.

De zombie geest wou haar aanvallen, maar zijn aanval werd geblokkeerd door Trey en hij sloeg de zombie, die daarna verdween.

'dank je Trey…'zei Iris dankbaar en werd overeind geholpen door hem.

'eh…ja…eh….graag gedaan heh….nou ik moet rennen'zei Trey die een rood gezicht kreeg en begon weer verder te vechten.

Iris moest lachen, en sloeg een zombie geest in elkaar.

'hij mag je'mompelde Mayu zacht die langs Iris liep.

'mond dicht' Iris met een glimlach.

Opeens verdwenen alle zombie geesten, zomaar, zonder een geluid.

'oké,…dat was vreemd'zei Len.

'wie zou dat nou weer gedaan hebben?'Vroeg Rio.

Opeens zagen ze Anna.

'Anna?...maar hoe…wat?'Vroeg Yoh in de war.

'jullie moeten gauw naar Toe…om jou liefje te helpen Yoh…ga gauw, jullie hebben weinig tijd'zei Anna.

'dat laten we ons geen tweede keer zeggen, kom op!'Riep Len, en ze renden de kamer uit.

'Anna…ik…nou..eh'zei Yoh die als laatste overbleef.

'je moet gaan Yoh, ik weet zeker dat Sunni het erg op prijs steelt, en denk maar niet aan mij…ik kom weer als Rei haar geheimen wild ontdekken, het gaat je goed Yoh'zei Anna en verdween in witte rook.

'YOH! SCHIET OP!'Schreeuwde Trey. Yoh renden zonder na te denken de kamer uit.

Terug bij Sunni en Rei.

Rei knalde tegen de muur, door een harde klap van Shakeb.

'realiseer je het nou?, je kunt onmogelijk winnen, je won ook al niet van mij voorouder'zei Shakeb.

'_waar heb je het over maniak_?'Vroeg Sunni.

'daar zul je nooit achterkomen…gelukkig'antwoorden Shakeb en wou aanvallen, maar de deur ging met een klap open, en de vrienden van Sunni en Rei kwamen binnen stormen.

'alles goed?'vroeg Mayu en hielp Rei overeind.

'Prima May…dank je'zei Rei.

Yoh, Rio, Len, en Trey vielen Shakeb aan.

'_Iris, Mayu, Sunni…luister…ik heb een idee_'zei Kioko.

'en dat is?'Vroeg Iris.

'_jullie moeten de Kracht van grote Energie opwekken….Herkennen jullie het nog Tamika en Rei?_'vroeg Kioko.

'_denk het…_'zei Tamika.

'we kunnen het altijd proberen'zei Rei en ging uit Sunni's lichaam.

'wacht even…wat moeten we dan dan?'vroeg Sunni.

'_geen zorgen, het gaat lukken_'zei Rei.

'_luister goed naar je hart, en zeg de woorden op_'zei Tamika.

'_wij doen de rest_'zei Kioko.

'goed dan'zei Sunni.

Yoh, Rio, Trey en Len werden weg gesmeten door Shakeb.

'zijn jullie thee aan het drinken?'vroeg Rio.

'vertrouw ons maar'zei Sunni en zij en de anderen meiden liepen naar voren.

'haha, willen jullie het proberen?'Vroeg Shakeb ongeloof.

'**Geesten van het licht, hoor ons aan'**mompelde Iris.

'**Sta** **ons bij, bij dit gevecht der duisternis**'mompelde Mayu.

'**En help ons te zegevieren**'mompelde Sunni.

'waar zijn ze mee bezig?'Vroeg Len.

'geen idee'zei Yoh eerlijk.

'**Vernietig** **degene die ons kwaad doet, wij zullen u kracht op hem neer slaan, met onze** **beschermgeesten!**'riepen Sunni, Iris en Mayu.

'**Kioko** **geest van witte en zwarte magie**!'riep Iris en hief haar zwaard omhoog.

'**Tamika geest der Bescherming en Wapens**!'riep Mayu en hief haar boemerang omhoog.

'**Rei geest der Sterkte en Melodieën**!'Riep Sunni en hief ook haar zwaard omhoog.

Hun beschermgeesten raakte de Wapens aan, en de meiden voelden hun kracht, ook hun omtrekken werden wit.

'nee, onmogelijk'antwoorden Shakeb.

'**LIGHT STRIKE ENERGIE!'**Schreeuwde de Meiden, en richten hun wapens op Shakeb. Er kwam een oorverdovende gele licht straal op hem af. Toen hij geraakt werd, hoorde je luid gekrijs.

Toen de straal weg was, en de witte omtrekken, vielen de meiden uitgeput op de grond.

Yoh, Len en Trey renden er naar toe.

'alles goed Sunni?'Vroeg Yoh en hielp Sunni overeind.

'ik denk het'zei Sunni.

Trey wou Iris overeind helpen, maar die stond zelf op.

'als je wou vragen of het goed gaat, het gaat prima'zei Iris tegen Trey.

'eh ja'zei Trey.

Len hielp Mayu overeind.

'dank je Len…'zei Mayu vriendelijk en liet Len's hand los.

'KIJK!, die Shakeb gast is verdwenen'zei Rio verbaast.

Het klopte, hij was verdwenen, zijn as lach nog op de grond.

'hij is letterlijk, weg gevaagd'zei Sunni ademloos.

'kom…laten we gauw wegwezen hier'zei Yoh.

'goed voorstel'zei Mayu.

En ze verlieten het gebouw, zonder om te kijken.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	36. hoofdstuk 36

Hoofdstuk 36: De vermiste Pagina's

* * *

Sunni, Mayu en Iris namen afscheid van Yoh en de rest en liepen naar huis.

'ik snap nog steeds niet wat er gebeurd was' zei Sunni.

'ja, wat was dat voor een aanval?'vroeg Mayu aan Tamika.

'_dat was een gezamenlijke aanval, van 3 licht strijders_'zei Tamika.

'licht strijders?'Vroeg Iris.

'_dat zijn strijders die vechten tegen het kwade, wij drieën warren het_'zei Kioko.

'_tot dat we allemaal de dood vonden_'zei Tamika droevig.

Iris en Mayu wisten waarom, Tamika was in haar tijd beschuldigd voor heks, en eindigde op de brandstapel.

'_vreemd, ik kan me niets meer herinneren dat ik een licht strijder was_'zei Rei.

'ook niet hoe je stierf?'Vroeg Sunni ongeloof.

Rei schudde haar hoofd.

'_Shakeb vertelde dat ik vermoord was door zijn voorouder…en dat ik een groot kracht bezit_'zei Rei.

'daar weet je zeker ook niets van af heh?'Vroeg Sunni.

Opnieuw schudde Rei haar hoofd.

'_hoe komt dat wij het nog wel weten_?'Vroeg Kioko.

'_ik heb echt geen idee_'zei Rei.

'misschien komen we er wel achter in je logboek'zei Sunni.

'het is het proberen waard'zei Mayu.

'kom op dan'zei Sunni.

Toen ze bij haar thuis waren, haalde Sunni Rei's logboek uit haar ladekastje, deed hem open en ging in het midden zitten van Mayu en Iris.

Ze lazen.

_**20 april 1219.**_

_**Het is nu dagen geleden, dat Tamika verbrand was. Ik kan het gewoon nog steeds niet geloven. Kio en Ik zijn er nu wel overheen, maar toch. Ik mis haar goed gevoel voor humor, of dat ze kon jongleren met zwaarden. Mijn oom Will zei dat ik erg voor uit ging met het beoefen van mij vechtkunsten. Ik kan nu snel aanvallen, maar mij oom vind het niet snel genoeg. Ik moet stoppen, Amidamaru neemt me mee naar het bos om te gaan wandelen.**_

_**24 april 1219.**_

_**Ik voel me zo gelukkig, het is nu officieel aan tussen mij en Amidamaru. Oh, wat ben ik gelukkig, hoe hij het vroeg, zo lief. Natuurlijk toen hij vroeg of ik zijn vriendin wilde worden,, (ik was al zijn vriendin, maar nu met liefde) ik zei luidkeels JA!. Volgens mij zo hard dat de vogels schrokken en weg vlogen. **_

'ah, wat lief…'mompelde Mayu.

'het was aan tussen jullie twee'zei Sunni met een brede grijns en keek naar Rei.

'haha'mompelde Rei.

Verder lazen ze.

_**28 april1219.**_

_**Vandaag was toch wat vreemds gebeurd, ik heb een man ontmoet die zei dat ik grote krachten bezat. Wat idioot, dacht ik. Maar het gekke was, dat zei mij Oom ook twee dagen terug. Ik had het aan Amidamaru verteld, en hij zei dat ik grote krachten bezat om elke jongeman zijn hart te veroveren. Ik moest daar wel om lachen, en zei ' nooit gedacht dat ik harten kon veroveren'. Maar het betekent wel, dat hij me mooi en zo vind. Oh, wat hou ik veel van hem.**_

_**3 mei1219.**_

_**Het was vreselijk, Ma is er achter gekomen dat ik vecht kunsten beoefen. Ma en Oom Will stonden uren ruzie te maken. En om het nog allemaal erger te maken, heeft Ma, Will weggestuurd uit huis. En Will zei dat hij het veel eerder had moeten doen, om uit ons te gaan. Ik vond het erg, plus dat ik niet meer kon trainen, omdat Pa, mij zwaard had opgeborgen achter slot en grendel. Wat moet ik nu doen?.**_

_**5 mei1219.**_

_**Ik had alles aan Kioko verteld wat er gebeurd was bij mij thuis, ook vertelde ik haar over die vreemde man. Opeens zei Kioko: 'weet ik, je hebt grote krachten, je bent een licht strijder, net als ik en Tamika'. Ik stond verbaast naar haar te kijken. Ik?, Een strijder? Ik kon niet eens een plank door midden hakken met mij zwaard, en van licht nog wel. Kioko wou dat ik met haar mee ging. Maar ik verzon een smoes, ik weet dat je niet tegen je beste vriendinnen mag liegen, maar ik had geen keus. Ik zei dat ik nog wat moest doen thuis. Het leek of Kioko mij door had, natuurlijk ze is helderziend. Ze zei: 'het geeft niet, dat je geen idee hebt waar ik het over had, als je er toch interesse hebt, kom dan om 12 uur s'nachts naar de grijze Tempel aan de heuvel'. Ze zei vriendelijk gedag en ging er van door. **_

'zo heh, dus kwam je er zo achter?'Vroeg Sunni verbaast.

'ik heb geen flauw idee'zei Rei eerlijk.

'hoezo, geen flauw idee?'Vroeg Iris.

'ik kan het me nog vaag herinneren en…'zei Rei.

'heh kijk!'Zei Mayu plotseling, en sloeg een bladzijde om, het was blanco, of nog erger, de pagina's warren er uit gescheurd, als of niemand verder mocht lezen.

'wat is dit nou?'Vroeg Sunni verbaast.

Zij was niet de enige, de rest was ook verbaasd.

Sunni keek Rei aan.

'heh, ik zal nooit de pagina's uit mij logboek schuren'zei Rei.

'weet ik..maar hoe…'zei Sunni en opeens stond ze op.

'wat ga je doen?'Vroeg Mayu.

Sunni draaide zich om, en scheurde een pagina uit Rei's logboek.

De rest schrok er van.

'waarom doe je dat?'Vroeg Iris verschrikt.

'was het boek al niet genoeg beschadigd?'Vroeg Mayu.

'Rei, wat herinner je nog van 5 mei 1219?'Vroeg Sunni.

'eh…….Ik denk…nee….Ik….Eh….Ik heb geen idee!'zei Rei.

Er viel een stilte.

'ik snap het, elke keer als je een pagina uit dit boek scheurt, verlies je één van je herinneringen, daarom wist je niet meer wat na 5 mei gebeurde'zei Sunni.

'dat zal de verklaring wel zijn'zei Iris.

'en Kioko en Tamika herinner die gebeurtenissen nog allemaal'zei Sunni.

'het spijt me Sunni, maar ik kan me ook niets meer herinneren, toen ik verbrand werd'zei Tamika.

'dat is ook weer waar'zei Sunni.

'maar jij weet het toch nog wel?'Vroeg Iris aan Kioko.

'sorry Iris, ook mij geheugen is vaag, nadat ik door iemand of wat vermoord werd, wist ik niets meer'zei Kioko.

'in het boek staat, dat Rei werd aangesproken door een vreemde man, misschien was dat wel de voorouder van Shakeb'zei Sunni.

'maar we weten het niet zeker'zei Mayu.

Sunni deed de pagina terug in het boek, tot haar verbazing, werd het pagina weer deel van het boek. Het was weer een bladzijde van Rei's logboek.

Opeens ging Sunni's mobiel.

'Met Sunni….ja…ja….Morgen komt het wel uit, om 10 uur s'ochtends?...nee dat is geen probleem….nee reken jij maar dat ik ga winnen…doei'zei Sunni en zette haar mobiel uit.

'en?'vroeg Mayu nieuwsgierig.

'het was Yoh, we gaan morgen de finale van het toernooi spelen, en daarna, gaan we kijken of achter Rei's herinneringen kunnen komen'zei Sunni.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	37. hoofdstuk 37

Hoofdstuk 37: Finale van het Toernooi.

* * *

Het was 8 in de morgen, en Sunni maakte zich gereed voor de finale's van Yoh's toernooi.

Ze stond in de badkamer.

'_je hoef je haar niet te doen…het gaat toch in de war_'mompelde Rei.

'doe ik ook niet, even mij gezicht wassen en mij tanden poetsen, ik wil niet met een smerige geur de straat op'zei Sunni en gooiden wat water in haar gezicht, droogde af en greep gelijk haar tandborstel.

Tijdens het poetsen, merkte Sunni dat Rei een beetje bedroefd was.

'Allebs..in…ornde?'Vroeg Sunni met haar tandborstel in haar mond.

'_het gaat…ik wou dat ik meer wist, ik vraag me telkens af wie mij boek gehalveerd heeft_'Mompelde Rei.

Sunni spuugde overtollige tandpasta in de wasbak.

'maak je daar alsjeblieft niet zo druk over, het bezorgd veel concentratie verlies'zei Sunni en spoelde haar mond.

'_natuurlijk_'zei Rei afwezig.

'kom op…we gaan'zei Sunni en liep de badkamer uit.

Iris en Mayu warren onderweg naar het plein.

'wat denk jij over het hele toestand met Rei?'Vroeg Mayu.

'ik weet niet, ik vind het vaag'zei Iris eerlijk.

Opeens zagen ze Trey aan lopen.

'eh…hoi'zei hij.

'hoi Trey'zei Mayu vriendelijk.

'Trey'zei Iris toonloos.

'eh…Iris…Lieverd….ik vroeg me af of je met me mee naar het festival wil'zei Trey.

'noem me alsjeblieft geen lieverd….'Zei Iris.

'dus het betekent ja?'vroeg Trey opgewekt.

'nou….'zei Iris.

'alsjeblieft….Ik doe alles….Echt alles'smeekte Trey.

'wat ben jij wanhopig….Oké…ga met je mee..als je voor twee maanden mijn huishoudelijke kluisjes doet en mij kamer opruimt'zei Iris.

'oké…mooi!, Ik haal je om 7 uur op'zei Trey blij en ging weg.

'is het niet gemeen, dat huishoudelijk werk?'vroeg Mayu.

Iris moest lachen.

'hij vroeg er zelf om'zei Iris met een grijns.

'oké'zei Mayu die er zelf om moest lachen.

'MEIDEN!'Riep Sunni en kwam aanhollen.

'morgen Sunni'zeiden Iris en Mayu.

'klaar voor het gevecht?'Vroeg Mayu en ze liepen verder.

'helemaal'zei Sunni vol zekerheid.

'ga jij naar het festival?'vroeg Iris aan Sunni.

'dat ene eind zomer festival?...ik weet niet…wat is het thema?'vroeg Sunni.

'dit jaar is het liefde'zei Mayu.

'oh, fijn'zei Sunni.

'Iris heeft al een date'zei Mayu met een grijns.

'wie?'vroeg Sunni gelijk.

'Trey'zei Iris.

'Trey?...oké…dat kan'zei Sunni.

Ze kwamen aan bij het plein.

'succes Sun'zei Mayu en Sunni liep het strijd veld op.

Yoh kwam ook al aan lopen.

'dames en heren, de finalen gaat…NU BEGINNEN!'Schreeuwde Rio luidkeels door de microfoon.

Yoh en Sunni vielen te gelijk aan.

De zwaarden kwamen telkens tegen elkaar aan.

'niet slecht'mompelde Yoh met een glimlach.

'jij kan er ook wat van'zei Sunni terug en sprong achteruit.

'SILVER DRAGON!'Schreeuwde Sunni, en de zilveren draak viel aan.

Yoh ontweek de aanval.

'POWER SLASH!'Schreeuwde Yoh, en sloeg met zijn zwaard. Een gele straal kwam van het zwaard af, en raasde richting Sunni. Die kon het nog op het nippertje ontwijken.

Sunni viel alweer aan. Maar Yoh ontweek het, en wou Sunni een trap geven, maar zij hield het tegen met haar arm. Yoh probeerde te slaan met zijn zwaard. Sun sprong op tijd weg.

'SILVER DRAGON!'Schreeuwde Sunni plotseling.

Yoh werd totaal verast door Sunni's aanval, en werd bijna het veld uit geslagen. Hij kwam tot stil stand, vlak voor de streep.

'geef het maar op Yoh'glimlachte Sunni.

'grapje zeker'zei Yoh die Sunni zijn glimlach

En ze vielen elkaar weer aan. Opnieuw aanvallen en afweren, na 3 kwartier.

'wat moet ik doen?...ik heb bijna van alles geprobeerd'mompelde Sunni in haar hoofd.

Opeens werd haar zwaard zilver.

Iedereen keek verbaast, zelfs Sunni was met stomheid geslagen.

'wat is dit nou?'vroeg Sunni sprakeloos.

Ze richte het zwaard naar Yoh, legde haar linker hand tegen het zwaard aan en zei de woorden die in haar hoofd kwamen: 'SILVER SUN LIGHT!'.

Een krachtige zilveren straal kwam uit Sunni's zwaard, en raasde op Yoh af. Er volgende een enorme explosie.

'YOH!'gilde Sunni vol angst. Zij was niet de enige, de toeschouwers warren zich doodgeschrokken.

Maar uit de rook, sprong Yoh heelhuids uit, en kwam voor Sunni neer op de grond en hij keek haar aan.

'dat was een knap straaltje werk Sun'zei Yoh met een glimlach en stond op en kuste haar op haar mond.

'ik vroeg me af of je zin had om met me mee naar het festival te gaan?'vroeg Yoh zacht.

'eh….Graag'antwoorden Sunni die nog stomverbaasd was dat Yoh de aanval had overleefd.

Yoh deed een paar passen achteruit.

'Dames en heren, hier bij verklaar ik officieel, dat Sunni mij toernooi heeft gewonnen!"riep Yoh.

Alle mensen juichten.

'maar ik…heb je niet verslagen..ik…'stamelde Sunni.

'je hebt eerlijk gewonnen Sunni…door de klap met ik over de lijn gegaan'zei Yoh.

'dat klopt helemaal Sunni'zei Rio.

'oké,…als je het zegt'zei Sunni met een glimlach.

Ze had gewonnen, nu kon ze het geld geven aan haar oma's operatie. En het zwaard?, Die gaat ze bewaren.

Toen ze haar prijzen had gekregen.

'helemaal geweldig Sunni'zei Mayu trots.

'ja,ik had het zelf niet beter gekund'zei Iris.

'dank jullie wel meiden, maar ik heb haast'zei Sunni.

'waarom?'vroeg Iris nieuwsgierig.

'ik moet het geld afleveren bij me oma'zei Sunni en ging er als een haas vandoor.

'maar….'zei Mayu.

'IK ZIE JULLIE VANVOND WEL!'Schreeuwde Sunni nog, en verdween achter de horizon.

'meiden, hebben altijd haast'zei Rio.

'jij zegt het'zei Len en liep naar Mayu toe.

'oh, hoi Len'zei Mayu vriendelijk.

'eh May….Mag ik even met je praten…..privé?'vroeg Len.

'eh….Natuurlijk…ik zie je later Iris'zei Mayu en liep met Len mee, naar het park.

Toen ze bij een fontein waren, ging Mayu zitten op de rand. Len had zijn rug naar Mayu gekeerd.

'wat is er Len?'vroeg Mayu.

'kijk Mayu…..ik wou vragen'zei Len.

'of je met mij naar het festival wilt?'Vroeg Mayu.

'ja…..hoe weet je dat?'vroeg Len en draaide zich om, met een verbaasd gezicht.

'haha, vrouwen instinkt, natuurlijk wil ik met je mee, alleen zijn is toch niets, aangezien de meiden ook afspraakjes hebben'zei Mayu met een vrolijke lach op haar gezicht.

'oh…oké…ik zie je wel bij de ingang van het festival…en hier'zei Len en gaf Mayu een rode roos, die doorn vrij was.

'ah…wat is hij mooi'zei Mayu eerlijk, nam het aan en rook.

'hij ruikt heerlijk…dank je wel Len'zei Mayu, stond op en gaf Len een zoen op z'n wang.

Len had het gevoel dat hij rood werd.

'ik zie je op het festival'zei Mayu en gaf Len een knipoog en ging er vandoor.

* * *

R&R!! 


	38. Hoofdstuk 38

Hoofdstuk 38: Festival en één herinnering

* * *

'oh…kom op waar ligt het?'Vroeg Sunni zich zelf af, en speurde haar kamer rond. Ze droeg een zilveren kimono aan, met een drakenprint er op.

'wat zoek je?'Wou Rei weten.

'mijn haarclip….oh..Ik had het hier ergens'mompelde Sunni en haalde haar kastje overhoop.

'ziet het eruit als een zilveren roos?'Vroeg Rei die wees naar een haarclip, met een roos er op.

'bingo…dank je'zei Sunni en pakte de haarclip van haar klerenkast, en deed het in haar haren.

Daarna rende ze de deur uit.

'tot vanavond!'riep Sunni tegen haar ouders.

'maak het niet al te laat liefje!'riep haar moeder achteraan.

Sunni liep naar de afgesproken plek, en zag Mayu en Iris staan.

Mayu droeg een licht blauwe kimono aan, met paarse bloemen, en in haar haren, 2 paarse linten die vast zaten aan twee vlinder haar clippen.

Iris droeg een Witte kimono met zonnebloemen onderaan de zijkant, met donkerrode linten.

In haar haren had ze een grote staart in, die naar beneden hing, met een zonnebloem haarclip.

'wat zien jullie er leuk uit'zei Sunni gelijk.

'anders jij wel'zei Iris met een glimlach.

'laten we maar gaan, we willen onze date's niet laten wachten'lachte Mayu en ze liepen naar het park, waar het festival werd gehouden.

Bij de ingang stond Trey te wachten.

'wacht je op niemand?'vroeg Len die naar hem toe kwam.

'als je het perse wilt weten…ik wacht op Iris'zei Trey bot.

'Iris?...ja hoor…ze mag je niet eens'zei Len.

'moet jij de bus niet halen?'Waarschuwde Trey.

De meiden kwamen aan lopen.

'ah Mayu….je bent er'zei Len.

'wat?...ga jij met May?'vroeg Trey verbaast.

Mayu liep naar Len.

'ik zie jullie later wel meiden'zei Mayu en liep met Len mee.

'hmpf….eh..Kom je Iris?'vroeg Trey.

'natuurlijk'zei Iris en liep met hem mee.

Sunni keek rond, en zag Yoh nergens.

Opeens voelde ze een hand op haar schouder. Verschrikt draaide ze zich om, en gaf uit reactie een klap in het gezicht van Yoh.

'oh Yoh…. Besluip me niet!'zei Sunni.

'sorry Sunni….ik dacht dat je me zag….Zullen we gaan?'vroeg Yoh.

'altijd'zei Sunni en ze liepen naar het festival.

Het festival, met vele versieringen: Slingers, ballonen, en lampions. Er stonden kraampjes, waar je souvenirs kon kopen, prijzen kon winnen, heerlijk eten kan krijgen. Muziek kwam uit de luidspeakers, er warren danseressen, jongleurs, goochelaars en acrobaten die kunsten voerden.

Yoh en Sunni liepen rond.

'eh…leuk is het hier heh?'vroeg Yoh.

'inderdaad….heh kijk!"zei Sunni en liep naar een danseres die mooi danste.

'dat vind ik altijd mooi om te zien'zei Sunni.

Yoh knikte met een glimlach.

Bij Iris en Trey.

Trey gooide een bal naar een toren van blikken, hij had ze in één keer omgegooid.

'te gek…ik ben goed'zei Trey en mocht van de meneer een prijs uitkiezen.

Trey koos een geel beertje met die een bloem stengel vasthield, op de stengel zat een rood hart met als tekst: 'jij bent een Engel'.

'hier voor jou'zei Trey met een glimlach.

'oh…eh…dank je'zei Iris en had het gevoel dat ze rood werd.

'en Iris'zei Trey.

'ja?'Vroeg Iris.

'ik weet dat je me een enorme oen vind…en ik…'mommelde Trey.

'zeg maar niets Trey….Ik moet alleen wenen dat iemand mij leuk vind, maar het is niet dat ik jou leuk vind'zei Iris.

Trey keek op.

'ik vind je grappig als je zo oen bent'zei Iris met een glimlach.

'echt waar?...ik….eh…kom laten we wat gaan eten…ik heb gehoord dat de gebakken vis hier erg lekker is'zei Trey.

'verras me maar'zei Iris.

Bij Mayu en Trey.

Ze zaten te eten bij een patat kraam aan het eten waren.

'te gek Len, ik ben ook dol rondreizen, de laatste keer was ik in Portugal'zei Mayu.

'Portugal?...klinkt interessant'zei Len met een glimlach.

'tja, was het maar interessant, mij nichtje brak haar arm'zei Mayu en pakte een frietje.

'je nichtje?'Vroeg Len.

'ja, en zij heeft nog een zusje, het zijn tweelingen, ze heten Corina en Charlotta, maar genoeg over mij, waar ben jij allemaal geweest?' vroeg Mayu.

'eens kijken….ik ben in Mexico geweest….en ik was 1 jaar terug in Australië'zei Len.

'wat moest jij in Australië?'Vroeg Mayu verbaast.

'verjaardag….Van mij neefjes'zei Len.

'ook een tweeling?'Vroeg Mayu.

Len schudde zijn hoofd.

'nog erger, het is een vierling'zei Len met een lach.

Mayu moest lachen.

'meen je niet'zei Mayu.

'echt wel….ze zijn vreselijk irritant...Ze heten Tay, Glen, Will en Mike'zei Len met een lach.

'ach zo erg zijn ze vast niet'zei Mayu.

Zo zaten ze nog te praten over hun familieleden.

Bij Sunni en Yoh die nog rond liepen.

'ik…heb wat voor je Sun'zei Yoh en stopte met lopen.

'wat dan?'Vroeg Sunni nieuwsgierig.

Yoh haalde uit z'n broekzak een zilveren ketting, met een draakje die een hartje vasthield eraan.

'ik weet niet zeker of je van draken hield, maar…ik dacht'zei Yoh en gaf de ketting aan Sunni.

Sunni pakte het aan, en zag dat er wat in het hartje stond: 'Jij bent mijn zielsverwant, Liefst Yoh'.

'Oh Yoh!...wat lief van je….Dank je wel!'zei Sunni gelukkig en omhelsde Yoh.

'wil je….Verkering met me?'vroeg Yoh, die Sunni terugomhelsde.

'ja'zei Sunni gelijk.

Toen.

'_Sunni….ik wil niet storen…maar ik voel wat…het is een herinnering van me'_zei de stem van Rei.

Sunni liet Yoh abrupt los en keek rond.

'wat is er?'Vroeg Yoh verbaast.

'waar is het Rei?'vroeg Sunni in het niets.

'_bij dat kraampje_'zei Rei en wees erna.

Sunni liep er naar toe.

'is alles goed met je?'vroeg Yoh bezorgd.

'ja het gaat…ik moet wat doen'zei Sunni en stond bij het kraampje.

'wat dan?'wou Yoh weten.

'ik leg het later uit, belooft'zei Sunni en keek rond.

Ze zag een bruin kokertje.

Sunni gaf de meneer het geld, en begon met de 4 ballen te gooien, naar twee pogingen lukte het Sunni om ze in één keer te raken. Ze koos het bruine kokertje en ging bij de tent weg.

Ze maakte het open, en haalde een oud perkament er uit.

Sunni las:

_**7 mei 1219**_

_**Het is nu twee dagen geleden dat Kioko zei dat ik een lichtstrijder ben, of was. Ik merk wel rare dingen, mijn lieveling's kleur is nu zilver, terwijl ik eigenlijk een hekel heb aan die kleur en een uur terug zag ik kast waar mij zwaard in zat opgeborgen, licht gaf. Mam zei dat ik te veel dingen aan me hoofd hebt, en dat ik moest gaan relaxen. Over relaxen gesproken, vanavond gaan Amidamaru en ik naar het dorpje Hill Market, daar is een festival, ik doe mij lieveling's kimono aan. (dit zal je niet geloven, het was eerst geel, maar het is nu zilver!).**_

'bingo, dit is één van je herinneringen Rei!'zei Sunni helemaal vrolijk.

'_te gek_!'zei Rei.

'en kun je het me nu uitleggen?'vroeg Yoh.

Sunni knikte en vertelde het hele verhaal. Na een minuut.

'oké ik snap het'zei Yoh.

'en ik moet alle herinneringen gaan zoeken van Rei….'Zei Sunni.

'kan ik misschien helpen zoeken?'Vroeg Yoh.

'als je het graag wilt'zei Sunni.

Yoh gaf Sunni een kus op haar wang.

'natuurlijk wil ik helpen…voor jou altijd'zei Yoh.

Opeens schrokken ze allebei van het vuurwerk.

Vuurpijlen schoten allerlei kanten op, veel mooie kleuren, en veel vormen.

'wauw..wat mooi'zei Sunni eerlijk.

Sunni ging dichter bij Yoh slaan, en hij sloeg een arm over haar heen, en samen bekeken ze de show.

De laatste figuur waren tientallen hartjes, met twee verliefde mensen.

Yoh en Sunni keken elkaar aan, en kuste elkaar zachtjes op de mond.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!! 


	39. Hoofdstuk 39

Hoofdstuk 39: Mr. Takary en Prof Muliot de Geschiedenis experts

'waarom zijn we hier?'Vroeg Sunni.

Zij, Mayu, Iris en Len stonden voor een museum die gespecialiseerd was in oude geschriften, en Japanse krijgers.

'een kennis van mij ouders heeft misschien het antwoord voor je dagboek problemen met Rei'zei Len.

'en hoe heet die gast?'Vroeg Iris.

'zijn naam is Harold Takary….Hij kan je verder helpen Sunni'zei Len en ging weg.

'waar ga je heen?'vroeg Mayu.

'het spijt me, maar ik kan niet langer blijven, ik moet trainen…als ik niet kom moet me uit de naad gaan schoonmaken….ik zie je vanavond Mayu'zei Len met een glimlach en ging weg.

'vanavond?'vroeg Sunni aan Mayu.

'we gaan vanavond uit...maar laten we naar binnen gaan'zei Mayu en ze liepen naar binnen.

Het museum was maar één groot vierkant met alleen wat oude perkamenten aan de muur en 5 vitrines in het midden.

'wat een dooie boel hier'mompelde Iris.

'HAAI DAMES!'Zei een man die uit het niets opdook.

De meiden schrokken zich kapot.

'eh….U bent zeker Meneer Takary?'vroeg Sunni voorzichtig.

'in eigen persoon'zei Takary met een brede glimlach.

'ehm...ja…ik ben Sunni en dit zijn Mayu en Iris'zei Sunni.

'aangenaam Dames…jullie komen zeker de beroemdste geschriften bekijken, of wat verhalen horen over de grootste krijgers?'vroeg Takary opgewonden.

'nou we komen eigenlijk hier voor dit'zei Sunni pakte uit haar tas het dagboek van Rei en het zien aan Takary.

'een vriend van ons vertelde dat we bij u moesten zijn voor antwoorden'zei Mayu.

'wat is dit dan voor boek?'Vroeg Takary nieuwsgierig.

'het is het dagboek….Van Rei'mompelde Sunni.

'bedoel je de Rei….Rei de samurai Girl?'Vroeg Takary.

'ja….kent u haar dan?'vroeg Sunni verbaast.

'en of ik die ken….Zij is één van de grootste krijgers van het land!...natuurlijk naast de grote Amidamaru…maar hoe komt zo'n normaal meisje aan het dagboek?'Vroeg Takary helemaal in de wolken.

'ik weet niet…ik vond het op mij zolder'zei Sunni.

'hm….Heeft één van je grootouders het op een zwarte markt gekocht of via via gekregen?'vroeg Takary.

'ik zal het echt niet weten'zei Sunni.

'hoezo wilt u het weten?'Vroeg Iris.

'nou….Zeg maar 16 jaar geleden, had Professor Fabian Muliot het dagboek gevonden, maar na 4 maanden daarna, was het boek weg….Hij ging uit dat het gestolen was, want het had een waarde van 7 miljoen Euro'zei Takary.

'van 7 miljoen?'Vroeg Mayu verbaast.

'was het helemaal in tact?...of ontbraken er pagina's?'wou Sunni weten.

'eh,…dat kan je beter aan Muliot zelf vragen….oh daar is hij al'zei Takary en ze zag een oude man naar ze toe lopen, hij had een houten wandel stok bij zich, en was ongeveer 69 jaar.

'Wie zijn deze meisjes Harold?'Vroeg Muliot.

'deze jongedame genaamd Sunni heeft het dagboek van Rei de samurai Girl'zei Takary.

'dat bestaat niet'zei Muliot ongeloof.

'kijk u zelf maar'zei Sunni en liet het dagboek zien.

'ongelofelijk……het was al 16 jaar lang zoek'zei Muliot.

'ik wil u vragen of het boek in tact was….Toen u het vond'zei Sunni.

'toen ik het vond, had ik de vier maanden het boek bestudeerd… het was dun, terwijl je van een dagboek zal denken dat er meer in zaten'zei Muliot.

'dus er ontbraken een hoop'zei Iris.

'ik kan niet zeggen of ze ontbraken…of dat er in de loop van tijden het vernietigd is door de natuur'.

'waar vond u het?'vroeg Sunni.

Muliot keek haar aan.

'ik vond het op de heuvel waar de oude ruïnes liggen van een kerk die daar vroeger stond'zei Muliot.

'een kerk?...weet u het zeker?'vroeg Sunni.

'helemaal….Het zat in een koperen verzegelde kist'zei Muilot.

Sunni keek de meiden aan.

'maar waarom willen jullie het graag weten?'Vroeg Muilot.

'omdat we…Rei de geest moeten helpen….dit boek bevat de herinneringen van haar, als je een bladzijde er uit haalt, vergeet ze die herinnering'zei Sunni.

'nonsens…hoe kun jij Rei helpen als ze al eeuwen lang dood is?'vroeg Takary,

'ik ben een Shaman…..en Rei is mij beschermgeest'zei Sunni direct.

Takary en Muliot warren stil.

'oké…jullie kunnen haar niet zien…maar ze wilt heel graag haar herinneringen terug, anders weet ze niet meer wie ze oorspronkelijk is'zei Sunni.

De twee heren keken elkaar aan.

'nou…ik heb misschien iets voor je wat kan helpen'zei Muliot en hij liep even weg, en kwam terug met een oud perkament.

'volgens mij is dit een deel van het boek'zei Muliot en gaf het perkament aan Sunni.

Ze las:

_**8 mei1219**_

_**Het was gister avond zo geweldig, het festival was één en al gezellig. Amidamaru en ik hebben de hele tijd gedanst. Toen ik s avond's thuis kwam was ik bekaf. Vandaag ben ik van plan om samen met Kioko te gaan winkelen in het volgende dorp genaamd: Wood open Hill, daar kun je erg leuke sieraden kopen volgens Ma. Oh, het is al laat, moet opschieten, en ik ben nog niet eens uit Bed!**_

'en?...is het iets?'vroeg Muliot.

'geweldig…dank u wel, hier mee helpt u ons enorm mee'zei Sunni erg dankbaar en deed het perkament in het boek.

'fijn dat we jullie konden helpen….Als jullie nog vragen hebben…kun je gerust langs komen'zei Muliot.

'oké,…nogmaals bedankt'zei Sunni en ze gingen weg.

Toen ze over straat liepen.

'oké…dus die Muliot vond het boek op de heuvels waar vroeger een kerk stond'zei Mayu.

'dat klinkt erg on logies'zei Sunni.

'hoe zo dat dan?'Vroeg Iris.

'toen ik het boek las, kan me niet herinneren dat er een kerk was in het oude dorp van Rei'zei Sunni.

'maar we hebben dus een missie'zei Iris.

'het vinden van de verdwenen pagina's'zei Mayu.

'inderdaad…ik hoop alleen dat het gaat lukken'zei Sunni.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!! 


	40. hoofdstuk 40

Hoofdstuk 40: Herinneringen van een vijand

De deurbel ging.

Iris deed open en zag Trey staan, met een emmer, een dweil en een flesje met schoonmaak middel.

'de schoonmaak dienst'mompelde Trey.

'mooi…ik wist wel dat je aan je belofte hield'zei Iris en liet Trey binnen.

'Eh, wat moet er schoon?'vroeg Trey.

'eens zien…..de kelder moet afgestoft worden, de keuken moet helemaal schoon, zodat ik mij gezicht er in kan zien. De kasten in de keuken moeten schoon en de spullen op alfabetische volgorde, daarna kun je wel beginnen met het stofzuigen van de woonkamer en gang, en daarna mag je mij kamer opruimen, zodat ik van de vloer kan eten'zei Iris die alles op een briefje schreef.

'dat allemaal?'Kreunde Trey.

'afspraak is afspraak'zei Iris en gaf het briefje aan Trey.

'eerst de kelder?...maar'stammelde Trey.

'geen zorgen die is niet zo groot'stelde Iris hem gerust.

'en wat ga jij doen?'wou Trey weten.

'ik ga de zolder uit ruimen'mompelde Iris.

'alleen maar de zolder?'vroeg Trey.

'stel je alleen maar vragen?...we hebben een grote zolder…dat onder het puin zit'zei Iris en begonnen op de trap te lopen.

Trey wou wat zeggen.

'de stofzuiger en de stofdoeken vindt je in de berging kast naast de WC, en als ik klaar ben, help ik je misschien'zei Iris met een vriendelijke glimlach en ging naar boven.

'dit zijn al haar huishoudelijke klusjes'mompelde Trey zuur.

Toen Iris op de overloop liep. Deed ze een deur open.

'Iris liefje wie heb je uitgenodigd?'vroeg Haar Moeder die op bed lag.

'Trey….hij helpt me met mij klusjes'zei Iris.

'ah..wat lief en behulpzaam van hem is hij je…'zei Moeder.

'nee….Nog niet, ik ga de zolder uitruimen'zei Iris gelijk met een lach en ging weer.

Bij Sunni die uitgezakt voor de TV hing.

'_oh Tim, waarom….Zei je niet gelijk dat je van me hield?_'zei de personage op de TV.

'_het spijt me Anna, ik was bang...dat je me zou afwijzen…net zoals je deed bij Sander_'zei de andere personage.

'wat saai'mompelde Sunni en zette de TV uit.

'_heh Sun…moest dat nou? Anna ging bijna wat zeggen_'protesteerde Rei.

'ach, kom op…soaps zijn zo saai, het gaat alleen maar over liefde en haar'mompelde Sunni en ging wat rechter op de bank zitten.

Opeens ging de bel.

'wie kan dat nou zijn?'vroeg Sunni zich zelf. Toen ze de deur open deed, vloog Mayu om haar hals.

'Oh Sunni…ik heb toch zo'n geweldig nieuws!'Zei Mayu helemaal vrolijk.

'oké….Vertel…voor dat ik stik'zei Sunni en Mayu liet haar los.

'oké….gisteravond ben ik met Len naar die nieuwe Snackbar gegaan'zei Mayu.

'die 'Le France Friet?'Vroeg Sunni.

'ja, die…en daarna zijn we naar het park en geweest en toen…en toen'zei Mayu opgewonden.

'en toen wat?'vroeg Sunni honds nieuwsgierig.

'heeft Len me verkering gevraagd!'riep Mayu het bijna uit.

'verkering?...zo snel?'vroeg Sunni verbaast.

Mayu knikte.

'en natuurlijk heb ik ja gezegd'zei Mayu helemaal in de wolken.

'eh…ja ben echt blij voor je'zei Sunni meteen.

'ik weet wat je probeer te zeggen, we kennen elkaar pas net, maar het was liefde op het eerste gezicht'zei Mayu.

'was jij dan ook erg verliefd op hem toen je hem voor het eerst zag?'vroeg Sunni.

'in het eerste begin niet…maar later werd ik stiekem verliefd'zei Mayu.

'oké, dat kan'mompelde Sunni met een tevreden glimlach.

'oh ja…in het park vond Tamika dit'zei Mayu en gaf een opgerolde perkament aan Sunni.

Sunni pakte het aan, en voelde gelijk een prikkeling gevoel.

'een herinnering'zei Sunni en maakte gelijk open en las voor:

'_**16 mei1219**_

_**Het is al 8 dagen geleden dat ik voor het laatst schreef. Er is veel gebeurd. Ten eerste heb ik zonder toestemming van mij ouders mijn zwaard gepakt (lieve god vergeef me), Ten tweede weet Rai dat ik zwaardkunsten beoefen en wil het zelf ook leren. Die kleine boef, hij wist het al van het begin toen Oom Will me trainden. Op de nacht van 10 mei, ben ik samen met Rai gaan trainen. Hij heeft talent, net als ik. Ten derde is mij oudste nicht Demy verongelukt, alleen maar omdat ik zei dat Amidamaru de beste krijger is dan haar vriendje Yukio. Ze stond op de richel van de stenen brug en gleed uit, en het water was ondiep. Gelukkig kwam ze er van af met alleen maar een diepe wond in haar linker knie. **_

_**Ten vierde…..Barst ik moet stoppen, ik hoor Ma aan komen.**_

'dank je May….Dit is geweldig'zei Sunni.

'mooi zo'zei Mayu tevreden.

Opeens ging de telefoon. Sunni nam op.

'met Sunni'mompelde Sunni.

'Sunni…..kom om half 2 naar het openveld in Bos'antwoorden de stem.

'hoezo dat?...wie ben jij?'wou Sunni weten.

'ik heb wat voor je wat misschien erg belangrijk is….Namelijk de herinneringen van je geest'zei de stem.

Sunni zei niets.

'tenzij je het niet belangrijk vind om Rei te helpen'zei de stem.

'natuurlijk wel….maar wie ben jij?'vroeg Sunni.

'kom je om half 2 wel achter'zei de stem en hing op.

'Hallo?...Hallo!'zei Sunni en hing op.

'wie was het?'vroeg Mayu.

'geen idee'zei Sunni en keek naar de klok het was kwart over 1.

'kom….we moeten naar het bos'zei Sunni en liep de deur uit.

'hoezo?'wou Mayu weten en renden achter Sunni aan.

'iemand heeft wat herinneringen van Rei'zei Sunni.

Bij Iris.

Trey was bezig met schoonmaken van de keuken.

'lukt het een beetje?'vroeg Iris die de keuken binnen kwam.

'het gaat perfect'zei Trey.

Iris haalde twee blikjes cola uit de koelkast en gooide er 1 naar Trey.

'neem maar een pauze'zei Iris die haar blikje open maakte en een slok nam.

'heh, bedankt'zei Trey.

Het was even stil, toen.

'eh Trey'mompelde Iris.

'ja?'Vroeg Trey.

'ik vroeg me af…vanavond draait een leuke film op de TV, ik dacht misschien wil je het samen met me kijken?'vroeg Iris.

'eh…natuurlijk welke film is het?'Vroeg Trey opgewekt.

'Power of de black vampire'zei Iris.

'die is leuk, ik heb het wel eens gezien…natuurlijk wil ik het samen met je kijken'zei Trey.

'oké,…half 9 begint hij…blijf anders vanavond eten'zei Iris.

'echt waar?..ja…is goed'zei Trey.

Iris glimlachte, waardoor Trey struikelde.

'jij ook met je onhandige voeten werk'lachte Iris.

'ja….vond ik ook'lachte Trey.

Bij Sunni en Mayu.

Ze rende door het bos.

'waar moeten we heen?'vroeg Mayu die buiten adem was.

'daar!'schreeuwde Sunni en ze stopte. Ze waren op een open plek, het leek op een cirkel.

Er waaide een koud briesje.

'ik krijg hier de kriebels van'zei Mayu.

'Heel even nog'zei Sunni en liep naar het midden.

Opeens zagen ze een persoon.

Mayu wou bijna schreeuwen, en Sunni stond klaar om te vechten.

Uit de bosjes kwam niemand minder dan.

'Anna?...wat moet jij nou weer?'vroeg Sunni boos.

Anna zei niets en gooide drie perkamenten in de richting van Sunni.

'misschien heb je er wat aan'mompelde Anna.

Sunni pakte de perkamenten op en voelde dat ze van Rei warren.

'hoe kom je er aan?'voeg Sunni op haar hoede.

'doet er niet toe, je moet zo gauw mogelijk de herinneringen zoeken'zei Anna.

'waarom dat?'wou Mayu weten.

'er zijn nu nog maar 15 herinneringen vermist, zoek ze gauw anders ben je te laat'zei Anna.

'waarom zal ik jou vertrouwen?'Vroeg Sunni vel.

'misschien omdat ik de enige bent die de poort kan openen naar Rei's complete herinnering….en die poort kan alleen geopend worden als je alles vind'zei Anna.

Sunni zei niets meer.

'je hebt tijd tot de maansverduistering die over 2 weken komt….Succes….Zal je nodig hebben'zei Anna en verdween.

Na een seconde liep Mayu naar Sunni toe.

'en?..is het van Rei?'vroeg Mayu.

Sunni knikte en opende een de 1e perkament.

_**17 mei 1219.**_

_**De oorlog is bijna ten einde, gelukkig maar. Kioko heb ik niet meer gesproken sinds 13 mei, ik hoop dat alles goed met haar gaat. Oom Will in inmiddels weer terug bij ons. Mam en Pap hebben hem vergeven (god zij dank) Vanavond gaan een feestmaal eten ten ere van dat. Niets kan het verbreken.**_

Het 2e perkament.

_**19 mei1219.**_

_**Gisteren heb ik Kioko weer gesproken, ze vertelde dat ze het druk had, en dat haar ouders bezig zijn met een verhuizing. Ik schrok wel, maar gelukkig verhuizen ze naar het plattenland's dorp, een mini dorpje met boerderijen, dat is maar 3 km lopen. Kioko vroeg aan me: 'heb je getraind?'. Ik zei van: 'ja…samen met Rai'. En zij zei: goed. Het klinkt bizar, maar wat kan ik verder doen.**_

Het 3e perkament.

_**20 mei1219.**_

_**De bom is ontploft in mij huis, pa en ma hebben ontdekt dat ik mijn zwaard gepakt hebt. Ik heb nu een maand huisarrest, en ik mag niet meer buiten om Amidamaru te zien of met Kioko afspreken en praten. Een Heel maand niet! Het is gewoon niet eerlijk!**_

'zo te horen had Rei erge ruzie met haar ouders'mompelde Mayu.

'ja…maar wat zal Anna bedoelen met 'je hebt tijd tot de maansverduistering'?'vroeg Sunni.

'ik heb echt geen idee….Misschien weet Yoh er iets van'zei Mayu.

'misschien'mompelde Sunni en bekeek de perkamenten.

'_ik vraag me af hoe Anna aan deze komt_'mompelde Rei.

'Ik zal Iris wel op de hoogte houden'zei Mayu.

'oké….Laten we gaan, want je hebt gelijk…ik krijg hier ook de kriebels van'zei Sunni met een glimlach en ze gingen weg.

Maar wat ze niet wisten was dat iemand achter een boom stond.

'_was dat Sunni?_'vroeg een stem.

'ja….met Rei'zei het meisje.

'_hou ze in de gaten alsjeblieft_'zei de stem.

'zal ik doen…..Rai'zei het meisje.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	41. hoofdstuk 41

Hoofdstuk 41: Verhaal en een raadsel van Luna

Het was een doodgewone schooldag. Sunni was eerder uit, en liep naar huis.

'mooie dag is het niet?'vroeg Sunni aan Rei.

'_inderdaad_…..'Mompelde Rei.

'SUNNI!'riep Mayu die achter Sunni aan reden.

'hai'zei Sunni.

'ik heb toch zo geweldig nieuws"zei Mayu gelijk.

'zoals wat?'Vroeg Sunni.

'er is een zwarte markt vandaag….en Iris, heeft net gebeld, en ze heeft een herinnering!'zei Mayu opgewekt.

'Heh dat is geweldig!'riep Sunni het bijna uit.

'_nu nog maar 14_'zei Tamika.

'cool….waar is Iris nu?'vroeg Sunni.

'in het park'zei Mayu.

'_Wat zit je te lezen?_'vroeg Kioko.

Iris zat een boek te lezen.

'iets voor Aardrijkskunde'mompelde Iris.

Opeens. Voelde Iris wat, een licht getintel.

'We worden in de gaten gehouden, alweer'zei Iris en klapte het boek dicht.

'Door wie?'Vroeg Sunni die aan kwam lopen met Mayu.

'hoi meiden, ik heb het gevoel dat we in de gaten worden gehouden, wij alledrie'zei Iris. Ze haalde wat uit haar tasje, een oud perkament, en gaf het aan Sunni.

'veel is het niet'mompelde Iris.

Sunni las: _**21 mei 1219. Het is een stille, saaie dag, ik zit op mij kamer. En ik weet gewoon niet wat ik moet doen. Ik weet niet eens wat ik moet schrijven……………………………………………..(Hou ziels veel van je Amidamaru…wil je nooit van mij leven kwijt) **_

'je hebt gelijk het is niet veel'zei Sunni.

Opeens voelde ze allemaal het getintel.

'ik zei het toch'zei Iris.

'ja'mompelde Mayu.

Sunni keek rond, en toen naar een holle beukenboom.

'kom maar te voorschijn wie je ook bent'zei Sunni.

Er kwam een klein meisje te voorschijn. Ze leek 10 jaar oud, en had donkerbruin haar. Ze droeg een geel jurkje met bijtjes er op. Het leek of Sunni haar herkende.

'wie ben je?'vroeg Sunni.

'ik heet Luna, ik weet wie jullie zijn, en ik ken jullie probleem, en ik wil graag helpen'zei Luna en liep naar de meiden toe.

'oh ja?'Vroeg Mayu verbaast.

Luna knikte.

'jullie zijn op zoek naar Rei's herinneringen, maar jullie weten verder niets heh?'vroeg Luna.

De meiden keken elkaar aan.

'niet echt'zei Sunni onzeker.

'hoe ken jij Rei?'Wou Iris weten.

'dat komt later….Ik moet jullie veel vertellen'zei Luna en ging zitten in het gras.

'vertel'zei Sunni nieuwsgierig en ging ook in het gras zitten.

'oké, om te beginnen wil ik jullie vertellen over de poort'zei Luna.

'de poort?'Vroeg Mayu.

'De poort is een toegang tot alle herinneringen van geesten, alleen als je de complete herinnering hebt'zei Luna.

'toch de complete geheugen?'Vroeg Sunni.

'inderdaad'zei Luna.

'en wat moeten wij ermee?'vroeg Iris.

'als jullie alle herinneringen hebben van Rei….dan gaat de poort open, maar jullie hebben tot de volgende maansverduistering'zei Luna.

'wat maakt dat zo belangrijk?'vroeg Sunni.

'de poort word beschermd door een beschermwand, bij een maansverduistering gaat de wand weg, dat is ook de dag waarop geesten de poort kunnen openen'zei Luna en stond op.

'was dat het?'vroeg Sunni.

'ja, meer kan ik niet vertellen, en ik heb nog iets voor je Sunni'zei Luna.

Sunni wou wat zeggen, maar.

'het raadsel luid: Het is een puin, wat vroeger ruim was, zeer belangrijk voor de gelovigen, vlakbij het orgel, is het waardevol'zei Luna.

De meiden keken elkaar raar aan.

'succes'zei Luna met een glimlachje en ging er vandoor.

'wacht!, Vertel nog hoe je Rei kent'vroeg Iris.

'misschien….Omdat haar broer mij beschermgeest is….'zei Luna en ging weg.

Rei was met stomheidgeslagen.

'oké….fijn dat we dat ook weten'zei Mayu.

'hoe moeten we het raadsel….Nou weten?'vroeg Iris.

'Het is een puin, wat vroeger ruim was, zeer belangrijk voor de gelovigen, vlakbij het orgel, is het waardevol……hmmmm'mompelde Sunni.

Iedereen dacht diep na.

'zeer belangrijk voor de gelovigen……dat is toch de bijbel?'vroeg Mayu.

'er is nog één….dat is de kerk'zei Iris.

'dat is het!'Zei Sunni en stond op.

'wat?'Vroeg Iris.

'ik weet het antwoord'zei Sunni.

'vertel op'zei Iris.

'Het is puim wat vroeger ruim was, dat moet de ruines van die kerk zijn….op de heuvel'zei Sunni.

'en verder?'Vroeg Mayu opgewekt.

'het antwoord ligt in die ruines….Kom op!'zei Sunni.

Luna stond toe te kijken hoe de meiden weg gingen.

'heb ik het goed gedaan?'vroeg Luna.

'_helemaal dank je…_'zei Rai.

'zal het allemaal wel goed komen?'wou Luna weten.

'_vast wel…maar maak je, je zorgen om?_'vroeg Rai.

'nergens om….alleen…Sunni moet de gevolgen van de poort ondergaan…ben benieuwd hoe ze dat gaat doen'zei Luna.

'_je hebt gelijk…ze moet zo sterk zijn als mij zus_'zei Rai.

Luna knikte en verdween, letterlijk.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	42. Hoofdstuk 42

Hoofdstuk 42: Gekregen van….Wie?

* * *

Het begon donker te worden.

Sunni, Iris en Mayu liepen op de heuvel, richting de ruines van de oude kerk, die begin van de 17de eeuw was ingestort.

'waar zijn we eigenlijk op zoek?'Vroeg Mayu.

'iets wat hier moet zijn'zei Sunni.

Ze warren bij de ruines.

'we weten niet eens of die Luna de waarheid sprak'mompelde Iris.

'ik heb het gevoel….dat ze wel de waarheid'zei Sunni sprong over lage stenen muur.

'Het is een puin, wat vroeger ruim was, zeer belangrijk voor de gelovigen, vlakbij het orgel, is het waardevol'mompelde Sunni.

_Vlak bij het orgel is het waardevol……vlak bij het orgel, is het waardevol._

'waar stond het orgel van de kerk altijd?'vroeg Sunni.

'weet ik veel, ik kom nooit in een kerk'zei Mayu.

'hm…'mompelde Iris.

'we lopen dus op dood spoor'zei Sunni die rondkeek.

Na een uur zoeken.

'we vinden het nooit…we weten niet eens waar we naar opzoek zijn'mompelde Iris.

'misschien moet Luna, wat duidelijker zijn met haar rare raadsel'zei Mayu die moe was.

'zeg Rei…voel jij wat?'vroeg Sunni die op een steen ging zitten.

'_nee….Ik voel niets...Maar ik heb een idee_'zei Rei.

'wat dan?'Vroeg Sunni.

Opeens, zonder waarschuwing, nam Rei de lichaam over van Sunni.

'_heh!...waarschuw me de volgende keer_!'schreeuwde Sunni.

'sorry, Sun…het moest even'glimlachte Rei en keek Mayu en Iris aan.

'nou…zullen wij maar wat gaan zoeken?, Kio en Tam?'vroeg Rei met nog steeds een glimlach op haar gezicht.

Mayu's ogen waren Paars, en die van Iris blauw.

'is goed Rei'zei Kioko.

'en waar eigenlijk Kio?...het is de meisjes ook niet gelukt'antwoorden Tamika.

'misschien zochten ze op de verkeerde plaats'zei Rei en kwam van de steen af.

Opeens ging Sunni's mobiel af.

'_oh nee….Doe niet…_'mompelde Sunni angstig.

Rei nam op.

'hallo?'Vroeg Ze.

'_wat vroeg ik je nou Rei!_'Zei Sunni met een stemverheffing.

'Sunni ben jij dat?'Het was een zachtaardige vrouwe stem, die Sunni goed herkende.

'_Oma Charles?_'Vroeg Sunni verbaast.

'eh,…ik ben…Rei, ik weet dat u ook een Shaman was….dat hebben Sunni's ouders verteld'zei Rei koeltjes.

'oh ja, helemaal vergeten dat Sunni er één was, leuk je te ontmoeten Rei….ik weet veel van je'zei Oma Charles.

'oh ja?'vroeg Rei verbaast.

'ja, ik wil dat je vanavond om 8 uur bij me langs komt, natuurlijk met Sunni….ik heb jullie wat te vertellen'zei Oma Charles met een lach.

'eh…natuurlijk. Is het goed als twee vriendinnen mee komen?...zij zijn er ook mee betrokken'zei Rei.

'dat zou ik geweldig vinden, hoe meer zielen hoe meer vreugd…. Doe Sunni de groetjes van me…doei'zei Oma Charles en hing op.

'wie is je Oma Charles?'vroeg Rei aan Sunni.

'_zij is de moeder van…mijn moeder….ik heb al tijden niets van haar gehoord_'zei Sunni.

'ze klonk…bekent in mij oren…alsof ik haar eerder had ontmoet'zei Rei.

Opeens.

'Rei!'riep Tamika.

Rei draaide zich verschrikt om.

'wat is er?'vroeg Ze gelijk.

'ik denk dat we het hebben gevonden'zei Kioko en wees naar de grond.

Het gloeide wit.

Rei ging op haar knieën zitten, legde haar handen op de grond, en het stopte met gloeien.

'_is dit het?_'Vroeg Sunni.

Rei begon te graven met haar handen. Ze voelde plotseling iets hards, het voelde aan als metaal.

Ze trok het eruit.

Het was een kleine kist, van zilver metaal. Het zag er gloednieuw uit, alsof iemand het gisteren had begraven.

Kioko en Tamika keken Rei aan.

'maak open'zei Tamika nieuwsgierig.

Rei probeerde het open te krijgen.

'lukt niet…het is vast…vastgeroest'mompelde Rei teleurgesteld.

'_Rei….Wat staat daar?_'vroeg Sunni.

Rei keek op de deksel van het kistje, ze haalde wat een beetje aarde weg, en er stond in gegraveerd in mooie letters: 'Voor mij Liefste Rei'.

'Voor mij Liefste Rei?'vroeg Rei verbaast.

'je hebt het in je verleden vast van iemand gekregen'zei Kioko.

'ja….maar….van Wie?'vroeg Rei.

Opeens hoorde ze wat piepen. Tamia keek op Mayu's horloge.

'het is 7 uur'mompelde ze.

'oké...we gaan over een uur naar Sunni's grootmoeder Charles...ga naar terug naar Mayu's en Iris's huis, laat hen vragen of ze mee mogen. Anders krijgen ze problemen'zei Rei.

'dat doen we' zei Kioko.'

'mooi, ik heb een sterk gevoel dat Oma Charles een hoop te vertellen heeft'zei Rei.

_'daar twijfel ik niet aan'_ zei Sunni.

'dat is helemaal goed...'zei Rei met een schaapachtige lach.

'_maar ik maak me ook zorgen, stel je voor dat...het hard aan komt...haar verhaal_'zei Sunni.'

'dan moeten we maar op ons op het ergst voorbereiden Sun'mompelde Rei.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!


	43. Hoofdstuk 43

Hoofdstuk 43: Ketting van Heilig licht.

* * *

De deurbel ging.

'hallo Sunni….Wat leuk om je te zien'zei Oma Charles met een brede glimlach.

Ze liet de meiden binnen.

'Hoi Oma….dit zijn me vriendinnen…Iris en Mayu'zei Sunni terwijl ze haar Oma een omhelzing gaf.

'Wat gezellig, kom verder, kom verder…ik heb verse chocolade koekjes, met stukjes perzik'zei Oma Charles vrolijk.

Ze kwamen de woonkamer in.

'waar is Opa?'vroeg Sunni.

'oh die oude brombeer is boven…hij is een speelgoedhuisje aan het maken'zei Oma Charles die met een dienblad met koekjes aan kwam lopen.

'voor wie?'Vroeg Sunni verbaast.

'voor Oom Rick's toekomstige kind, heeft tante Laura het niet verteld?'vroeg Oma Charles.

'nee…nog niet'zei Sunni.

'eh…ik wil de pret niet bederven…maar we hebben toch wat te bespreken?'Vroeg Iris.

'oh ja…vergeten'zei Sunni en ging zitten samen met de anderen op de bank.

'goed…dan….zei Oma Charles, legde de dienblad op de tafel en ging zitten op de zachte stoel.

'u hebt gezegd dat u veel van Rei weet'begon Sunni.

'klopt….'zei Oma Charles.

'en we hebben dit gevonden'zei Sunni en liet haar oma de metalen kistje zien.

Oma knikte.

'maar we krijgen het niet open'zei Mayu.

'daar voor heb je een speciale sleutel voor nodig'zei Oma Charles en stond op.

'huh?'vroeg Sunni toen Oma terug kwam met een zilveren ketting, met eraan een zilveren muzieknoot.

Opeens kreeg Sunni een raar en pijnlijk gevoel.

'Rei…is alles goed?'Vroeg Sunni in het niets.

'_kan…beter_'mompelde Rei verdrietig.

'laat haar er maar uit Sun'zei Oma Charles zacht.

Na een seconde.

'hoe komt u aan die ketting?'vroeg Rei met tranen in haar ogen.

Oma Charles keek recht in Rei's zilveren ogen.

Ze knikte en gaf de ketting aan Rei.

'gekregen….Van je broertje'zei Oma Charles en ging weer zitten in haar stoel.

'hoe?'Vroeg Mayu.

'vertel alsjeblieft alles'mompelde Iris.

'jullie weten vast wel, dat het logboek van Rei, 16 jaar geleden is opgegraven, en vier maanden is gestolen. Ik kwam lang geleden, op een zwarte markt, en ik heb het toen gekocht, omdat het moest van mijn beschermgeest'zei Oma Charles.

'wie was u beschermgeest?'Vroeg Mayu.

'Rai, het kleine broertje van Rei. Ik had gelezen in het boek. Zo ken ik je dus Rei, maar ik kon je niet bevrijden van je gevangenis'zei Oma Charles.

'zat ze vast in het logboek vast?'vroeg Iris verbaast.

'ja, al eeuwen lang. Ze moest bevrijd worden via een muziek instrument, namelijk een blokfluit. Maar het moest een speciale noot zijn. Herinner je het nog Sunni, dat je nog op blokfluit les zat en precies die ene noot speelde?'vroeg Oma Charles.

'_oh ja……dat was van een muziekje ; een dag zonder mij herinnering_'zei Sunni.

'Juist. En dat was het soort wachtwoord om Rei te bevrijden, en daarom werd ze jou beschermgeest'zei Oma Charles.

'maar hoe komt Rai dat aan die ketting?'wou Mayu weten.

'omdat ik het van hem gekregen hebt…maar ik heb nooit begrepen waarom het een muziek noot was'mompelde Rei en veegde haar tranen weg.

'Rei, jij bent geest der sterkte en melodieën'zei Oma Charles met een glimlach.

'Melodieën?...is dat net zo iets als muziek?'vroeg Rei.

'inderdaad, jij hebt de kracht van muziek, jij blokfluit is jou vechtwapen, in plaatst van een zwaard. In je leven dacht je dat je moest vechten met een zwaard, terwijl eigenlijk muziek je sterkste kant was'zei Oma Charles.

Rei haalde haar blokfluit te voorschijn.

'speel er maar op, en kijk maar wat er gebeurd'zei Oma Charles.

Rei speelde er op. Een zacht deuntje, en ze voelde zich helemaal niet meer verdrietig.

'zie, dat is jou sterkte'zei Oma Charles.

'waar is Rai nu?'vroeg Rei plotseling.

'bij..Luna'zei Oma Charles met een lach.

'wie is zij?...zij heeft ons verteld over de poort, en heeft ons gestuurd naar dit'zei Rei.

'laten we zeggen…dat ze een heel belangrijk persoontje voor mij was…die alsmaar groter word…en dat ik apentrots op haar ben'zei Oma Charles.

Sunni en de rest snapte er geen snars van.

'jullie komen er wel achter….Maak je kistje open Rei'zei Oma Charles.

Rei keek naar de ketting en legde het op de kist.

Het gaf even licht en toen klapte het open.

Rei keek in de kist. Het zat vol met papieren, brieven, sieraden, en een hele bijzondere briefje van Rai.

Rei pakte het en las:

_Lieve Rei_

_Als je dit ooit leest, wil ik zeggen, dat ik een deel van je logboek heb uitgescheurd en het hier in hebt gedaan. Ik heb het gedaan omdat ik bang was voor kwaad willige mensen in de toekomst. Ook heb ik je persoonlijke dingen er ook in gedaan, mocht je weer terug denken aan de goede oude tijd. Je ketting: Ketting van het heilige licht, helpt je om door de poort te komen naar je herinneringen. Wat ik nog even kwijt wil: Je was de beste grote zus die ik maar mocht wensen. _

_-Rai_

'_de rest van je herinneringen!_'riep Sunni het bijna uit van blijdschap.

Met een grote glimlach pakte Rei haar logboek en hield het voor haar kist.

De meeste papieren lichte op, en verdwenen in het boek.

'was dit eigenlijk wel alles?'Vroeg Rei en keek Oma Charles aan.

'ja…alles'zei Oma Charles met een warme glimlach.

Rei zuchten opgelucht.

'hoeveel dagen hebben we nog tot de maansverduistering?'Vroeg Iris.

'nog ongeveer….9 dagen'zei Oma Charles.

'wat gaat er dan precies gebeuren, als we door de poort zijn?'Vroeg Rei.

'je komt dat in je herinnering wereld, je ziet dan wat je bijna allemaal in je leven hebt gedaan, en daarna….als het voorbij is…'zei Oma Charles en keek Rei aan.

'als het voorbij is….en dan?'vroeg Rei.

'dan kan je bij Sunni blijven….of….je geest kan rust vinden…voor altijd'zei Oma Charles.

Rei keek geschokt, zo iets had ze nog niet over na gedacht.

Het zelfde gelde voor Sunni, hoe moet ze verder leven zonder Rei?, degene die altijd voor haar klaar stond, met wie ze avonturen had beleefd.

Zal het ook het zelfde gelden als Tamika en Kioko?, Konden zij ook kiezen of ze bleven of dat ze rust gingen vinden? Hun tweeën warren ook deel van Rei's herinnering.

'je hebt nog tijd zat om na te denken Rei, maar vroeg of laat gaat de tijd dringen, dat begrijp je zeker wel?'vroeg Oma Charles.

Rei knikte, maar ze was er niet overtuigd van. Was het angst, of de realiteit?

* * *

BLIJF R&R!! 


	44. hoofdstuk 44

Hoofdstuk 44: Sunni en Yoh

* * *

Het was zondag middag.

Sunni zat in de achtertuin, te werken. Ze had de pest aan tuinieren.

'Lieverd, waar zijn de pompoen pitten?'Vroeg Moeder die de tuin in kwam met een schoffel.

'ik kon ze niet vinden in het schuurtje'klaagde Sunni.

'ze liggen in het kastje, met de rest van de zaadjes'zei Moeder schouderophalend.

'moet ik echt helpen?...ik stapels huiswerk'verzon Sunni.

'leuk geprobeerd, als je de pompoen pitten hebt begraven, kun je mij zo meteen helpen met het schoonmaken van de vijver'zei Moeder.

Alleen aan het woord Schoonmaken en Vijver, krijgt Sunni al een kotssmaak in haar mond.

Met een zucht liep ze naar het schuurtje. Toen ze het open wou maken.

'heh Sunni…'zei een stem.

Sunni keek op, en zag Yoh die bij haar schutting stond.

'heh'zei Sunni,ze had het gevoel dat ze bloosde.

'zullen we wat gaan doen samen?, ik was alleen thuis, en verveelde me nog al'zei Yoh.

Dat was een zegen voor Sunni, maar.

'ik wou dat ik kon, maar ik help me moeder….In de tuin'zei Sunni teleurgesteld.

'misschien kan ik helpen?...dan zijn we misschien sneller klaar'zei Yoh met een glimlach.

'graag zelfs'zei Sunni opgelucht.

Het komende uur hielp Yoh met het schoonmaken van de vijver.

'bedankt voor je hulp Yoh….Dat was zeer aardig van je'zei Moeder.

'oh graag gedaan, ik help graag'zei Yoh vriendelijk.

'mag ik nu met hem mee?'Smeekte Sunni.

'oké….voor het eten thuis zijn….en geen kattenkwaad'waarschuwde Moeder.

'Ma….'Mompelde Sunni, ze schaamde zich door.

'ga maar, als je maar…'zei Moeder.

'uit kijkt…weet ik, weet ik, doei'zei Sunni en ging er als een haas vandoor.

In het park.

'dus…hoe gaat er verder mee?'begon Yoh.

'kon beter'mompelde Sunni.

'hoezo?'Vroeg Yoh bezorgt.

Sunni legde het hele verhaal uit, wat haar Oma Charles had verteld.

'dus Rei, kan je verlaten om rust te zoeken?'Vroeg Yoh.

'ja,…ik ben bang van wel'zei Sunni.

Het was even stil.

'misschien moet ik haar laten gaan, ze heeft al eeuwen vast gezeten in haar logboek'mompelde Sunni en stopte met lopen.

'tja….ze moet het zelf weten…ja toch?'vroeg Yoh en stopte ook met lopen.

Sunni knikte.

'het is haar keus, maar toch'zei Sunni.

'maar wat?'Vroeg Yoh en draaide zich om.

'ik wil niet het gevoel krijgen dat ik dan alleen ben'zei Sunni droevig.

Yoh liep naar haar toe, en keek haar aan.

'wie zegt dat je dan alleen bent?'Vroeg Yoh en pakte Sunni's schouders.

Sunni zei niets. Yoh kuste haar op der mond.

'je bent nooit alleen Sun..je hebt je vriendinnen, en je hebt mij'zei Yoh.

'dat is ook waar…dank je'zei Sunni dankbaar.

'Kom, laten we naar de ijssalon gaan, misschien vrolijkt het je dat wat beter op…wat dacht je van een driedubbele ijscoupe?'vroeg Yoh met een lach.

'oh, ik weet niet dat ik het helemaal op kan'antwoorden Sunni met een lach.

'dan delen we toch?'Vroeg Yoh.

'hebben ze smaak Karamel?'vroeg Sunni opeens.

'ze hebben alle smaken, zoetekauw'zei Yoh met een grijns.

'mooi, je hebt me overtuigd, laten we gaan'zei Sunni met een grijns.

Yoh had gelijk, tijdens het eten van de driedubbele ijscoupe, voelde Sunni zich stukke beter, beter dan voor heen.

'mm….Super….hoeveel krijg je van me?'vroeg Sunni en nam nog een hap.

'oh ik trakteer, als jij maar betaalt voor de film vanavond'zei Yoh met een lach.

'wat charmant'lachte Sunni droogjes.

Na een minuut.

'naar welke film zullen we gaan?'Vroeg Sunni.

'vergeet die film ik weet iets beters, kom vanavond om 8 uur naar het Rivier fonteintje die midden in het meertje staat achter het park'zei Yoh met een glimlach.

Die avond.

'Yoh….Waarom ben ik geblinddoekt?'vroeg Sunni verbaast.

'nog heel even, we zijn er bijna'zei Yoh. Hij hield Sunni's schouders vast en leiden zo de weg.

'ik ben volgens mij nog nooit achter het park geweest'mompelde Sunni.

'dat is mooi'zei Yoh.

'hoe zo is dat mooi?'vroeg Sunni.

'dan is het een verassing'zei Yoh.

Na een minuut.

'zijn we er al?'vroeg Sunni.

'ja..let maar op'zei Yoh en haalde het blinddoek voor Sunni's ogen.

Ze keek haar ogen uit, vol van verbazing, en schittering.

Ze keek naar een stenenfontein, in vorm van een maagd die een harp in haar handen had. De maagd stond op een platform waar water uit kwam.

De hele fontein was verlicht. Ook de pilaren naast de fontein lichte op.

'oh Yoh….wat geweldig'zei Sunni blij.

'dit is de enige fontein in het park dat licht geeft, volgens een mythe leiden deze maagd de dode zielen met behulp van haar harp, terug naar huis'zei Yoh.

Sunni knikte.

'ik wist wel dat je het mooi zal vinden en kijk eens'zei Yoh en wees naar boven.

Boven de maagd, scheen een heldere ster, helder dan alle anderen.

'onze Ster…'mompelde Yoh en sloeg een arm om Sunni heen.

'die altijd blijft schijnen, net als onze liefde'mompelde Sunni.

Ze keken naar elkaar, en kusten.

Rei en Amidamaru keken toe.

'_ook onze liefde….._'zei Rei.

'_zal voor eeuwig schijnen_'zei Amidamaru en kuste Rei op haar mond

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	45. hoofdstuk 45

Hoofdstuk 45: Mayu en Len

* * *

Het was zondag middag.

Mayu liep over straat, nadat ze boodschappen had gedaan.

Opeens ging haar mobiel.

'hallo?...maar ik ben net klaar….moet dat echt?...waarvoor?...oké'mompelde Mayu en hing op.

Opeens zag ze Len voor zich staan. Mayu schrok, verloor haar evenwicht, en viel.

Gelukkig ving Len haar op tijd op.

'oh…dank…je'zei Mayu, ze had het gevoel dat ze rood werd.

'graag gedaan, sorry dat ik je liet schrikken'zei Len.

'oh…dat geeft niet'mompelde Mayu.

Len keek naar de boodschappen tas.

'boodschappen aan het doen voor je Ma?'vroeg Len.

'ja, maar ik was wat vergeten'zei Mayu en wou richting de supermarkt lopen.

'eh...zal ik helpen?'vroeg Len.

'waarmee?'vroeg Mayu.

'ehm….met dragen van die tas?...hij ziet er nog al zwaar uit'zei Len en pakte de tas.

'is goed…dank je'zei Mayu.

'zullen we hierna…..iets gaan doen?'vroeg Len.

Mayu knikte vrolijk.

Na de boodschappen, na dat Mayu het thuis had gebracht, liepen ze samen op het strand.

'mooi heh?'vroeg Len en wees naar de heldere zee.

'inderdaad….'zei Mayu onzeker.

'is er iets mis?'vroeg Len.

'nou…ik zit ergens mee'mompelde Mayu.

'ik luister'zei Len zorgzaam.

'oké….'Begon Mayu, ze vertelde alles over wat gebeurd was bij Sunni's oma.

'oh….Dat is nogal, vreemd voor Rei'zei Len.

'inderdaad….maar ik ben bang…'mompelde Mayu.

'waarvoor?'wou Len weten.

Len bekeek Mayu's gezicht, dat begon te tranen.

'Mayu?...is alles goed?'vroeg Len bezorgt.

'ik ben bang dat ik Tamika kwijt raak!'jammerde Mayu en ging tegen Len's borst staan.

Len deed zijn armen over haar heen.

Opeens ging Mayu bij Len vandaan.

'het spijt me..maar…'zei Mayu en ging zitten in het zand.

'het is al goed Mayu, ik begrijp het volkomen'zei Len en ging ook zitten.

Mayu knikte.

Len gaf haar een zakdoekje.

'Ik was vroeger ook bang….dat ik mij geest zal kwijt raken'zei Len.

'oh ja?'Vroeg Mayu en droogde haar tranen af.

'ja, dat gebeurde vele jaren terug, toen ik hoorde van mij Ma dat ik geen Shaman moest worden, zei ze dat ik Bason weg moest sturen, ik was door bang voor geweest, aangezien hij mij beste vriend is'zei Len.

'dat heb ik ook bij Tamika'zei Mayu die het helemaal begreep.

'ik probeer je te zeggen…..dat je nooit moet denken dat je, je beste vriend kwijt raak, het blijft altijd…bij je, voor eeuwig'zei Len.

Het was stil.

Mayu staarde naar het zand.

'dank je Len'zei Mayu.

'huh?'Vroeg Len.

'dat je me het verteld hebt….ik voel me nu stukke beter'zei Mayu en gaf Len een kus op zijn wang.

'eh….Graag gedaan…i..k help…graag'stammelde Len die rood werd.

Mayu moest lachen, en stond op.

'kom, laten we gaan'zei Mayu en stak haar hand uit naar Len.

Len pakte het aan.

'ik ben toch zo blij dat ik je vriendin ben'zei Mayu.

'ik ben blij, dat ik jou hebt May'zei Len en stond op.

Ze kusten elkaar zachtjes op de mond.

Opeens hoorde ze wat gerammel.

Ze bloosde allebei.

'ik denk dat je honger hebt?'vroeg Len.

'het zelfde geld voor jou'zei Mayu met lach.

Ze liepen het strand af.

'_arme Mayu…ik wil haar ook niet verliezen_'mompelde Tamika.

'_ze moet de realiteit onder ogen zien, jij bent toch een deel van Rei's herinnering?'_vroeg Bason.

'_dus?_'vroeg Tamika.

'_jij hebt dat keus of je blijft of niet_'zei Bason.

Tamika zei niets. Toen.

'_Als Rei maar niet fout beslist_'zei Tamika.

'_wat heeft Rei er mee te maken?_'Vroeg Bason verbaast.

'_laat me met rust oké?_'vroeg Tamika geïrriteerd.

Bason zei niets meer.

Maar begreep er geen hout van, wat Tamika allemaal zei.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	46. hoofdstuk 46

Hoofdstuk 46: Iris en Trey.

* * *

Het was zondag middag.

Iris zat in de tuin en haar huiswerk te maken.

Opeens.

'_Iris, we worden bespied_'mompelde Kioko.

Iris pakte een sterrenwerper en gooide die naar de houten schutting, met een schrik sprong Trey op.

'heh!, Kijk uit waar je die dingen gooit!'zei Trey.

'wat doe je hier?'Vroeg Iris en keek op.

'ik liep gewoon rond'mompelde Trey.

'liegbeest'mompelde Iris droogjes.

'oké, oké, ik zat te gluren, 3 seconde'zei Trey.

'wat wil je Trey?'vroeg Iris en stond op.

'eh ik dacht…..misschien kunnen we iets gaan doen, wij….samen..met ons tweeën?'vroeg Trey.

'oké, ik was toch klaar met mij huiswerk'zei Iris met een glimlach.

'te gek, waar gaan we heen?'vroeg Trey.

'naar het skate park, ik neem aan dat je kan skateboarden?'vroeg Iris en sprong over de schutting.

'ik?...eh…ja…ik ben de beste'zei Trey.

'_hij liegt_ _Iris_'mompelde Kioko.

'_weet ik…maar laat hem in die baan, ik wil hem zien afgaan_'mompelde Iris terug in haar hoofd.

In het park, warren er veel kinderen aan het skaten.

Iris pakte haar Zwarte skateboard met blauwe vlammen, en raasde van de skate baan af, maakte een salto en kwam weer heelhuids aan de anderen kant.

Veel kinderen klapten en juichten.

'nu jij Trey'zei Iris met een grijns.

'eh…oké…hier komt tie'mompelde Trey en ging van de baan af.

Maar hij schommelde, en verloof zijn evenwicht. Hij kwam met zijn gezicht op de grond terecht.

De meeste kinderen moesten lachen, en Iris ging naar hem toe.

'de beste zei jij?'vroeg Iris met nog steeds een grijns.

Ze hielp hem overeind.

'sorry'zei Trey spijtig.

'het is al goed...zullen we een patatje eten?'Vroeg Iris.

'ja,…ik rammel'zei Trey.

Ze liepen het park uit.

'jij betaalt'zei Iris.

'ik?...waarom….'zei Trey en voor dat hij het wist kuste Iris hem op de mond.

Na een seconde.

'ik…eh…'mompelde Trey, hij had het gevoel dat hij rood werd.

'ik vind je leuk als je een stommeling bent'mompelde Iris en liet Trey los.

'oh ja, tja….Dat is mijn eigenschap'zei Trey.

Ze keken een minuut lang in elkaar's ogen.

'eh…zullen we maar wat gaan eten?'vroeg Trey.

'jij betaalt nog steeds'zei Iris en liep de patat zaak in.

'ik…nou….Zucht…vooruit dan maar'zei Trey.

Tijdens het eten.

'eh, Iris…ik wil je wat vragen'zei Trey.

'zoals?'Vroeg Iris.

'vind….Je…me echt leuk?'Vroeg Trey onzeker.

Iris dacht na.

Toen.

'ja….echt waar'zei Iris.

'hoe kan ik weten dat je niet liegt'zei Trey.

'Kioko'zei Iris.

'Iris liegt niet Trey…neem dat maar van mij aan'zei Kioko.

'dat stelt me gerust'zei Trey opgelucht.

In de late middag, bij de voordeur van Iris.

'ik vond…het leuk…vandaag'zei Iris.

'ik…ook'zei Trey.

Zachtjes kuste zij elkaar.

'Iris heeft een vriendje'zong Ian plagerig doen hij de deur open deed.

Iris en Trey schrokken zich een ongeluk.

'Hebben jullie wat met elkaar?'Vroeg Ian.

'Ian!'riep Iris ze had het gevoel dat ze zo'n rood als een tomaat was.

'sorry….dat ik je, je stoorde bij je liefdes gedoe, en jongen, kijk uit voor haar, ze is misschien een engel, maar van binnen de duivel'zei Ian met een grijns.

'Ian, ik waarschuw je'zei Iris die boos begon te worden.

'ik ga, maak het niet laat'zei Ian en ging weg.

'Je broer?'Vroeg Trey verbaast.

'hij woont weer sinds kort bij ons…Ma heeft hem vergeven'zei Iris.

'oh…oké, dat is goed nieuws'zei Trey.

'ja'mompelde Iris.

Trey gaf Iris een kus op haar mond.

'tot later Liefje'zei Trey zacht.

'noem me geen liefje….'mompelde Iris met een glimlach.

Trey lachte, zwaaide en ging weg.

Iris liep naar binnen en deed de voordeur dicht.

'_verliefd op hem?_'vroeg Kioko met een glimlach.

'helemaal…en het is gelukkig geen leugen'zei Iris en liep dromerig naar de huiskamer.

Liet zichzelf op de bank vallen en staarde naar het plafond.

'die knul lijkt me een aardige gozer Iris'mompelde Ian die die huiskamer binnen kwam.

'je hebt echt geen idee, hoe aardig en leuk hij is'mompelde Iris terug, en dit keer was het aardig tegen haar broer bedoelt.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!! 


	47. hoofdstuk 47

Sorry dat het lang heeft gedeurd, maar hier is het dan:P

* * *

Hoofdstuk 47: De Poort. 

Dagen gingen voorbij. Sunni zat voor het raam en staarde naar paar buurt jongentjes die aan het spelen waren met een voetbal.

'_zit je ergens mee?_'vroeg Rei.

'het is de dag'mompelt Sunni.

Rei keek verbaast.

'de dag dat die ene poort open gaat waar Luna het over heeft'zei Sunni somber.

'_oh….Dat_'zei Rei.

Het was zeer stil, toen Sunni's mobiel afging.

'hallo?'Vroeg Sunni.

'_hallo Sun, met Yoh_'zei Yoh.

'hai…wat..fijn dat je belt'zei Sunni blij.

'_ja, eh…ik wil je vragen of je vanavond naar mij komt, samen met Rei_'zei Yoh.

'oh…waarom?, is er iets mis?'vroeg Sunni.

'_nou, aangezien…. Het de dag is, adviseerde ene Luna mij om vanavond te gaan lopen richting_ _de poort_'zei Yoh.

Sunni was stil.

'_Sunni?_'Vroeg Yoh.

'ja, het is goed, hoe laat?'Vroeg Sunni opnieuw somber.

'_om 9 uur_'zei Yoh.

'begrepen tot dan'zei Sunni en hing op.

'_alles goed_?'Vroeg Rei.

'prima'zei Sunni afwezig.

Het weer sloeg om in een harde windvlagen

Tegen de avond ging Sunni richting Yoh's huis

'Kom binnen gauw'mompelde Yoh bezorgd.

Sunni knikte.

'alles goed Sunni?'vroeg Mayu toen ze naar Sun liep.

'prima…hoe ver ik denk'mompelde Sunni afwezig.

Mayu gaf haar knuffel.

'we staan achter je'mompelde ze zacht.

'bedankt May'zei Sunni oprecht.

'zijn jullie klaar?'vroeg Luna opeens.

Sunni, Yoh en Mayu schrokken zich dood toen ze opeens verscheen.

'wat gebeurt er?'vroeg Iris die samen met Len en Trey de gang binnen kwamen.

'Sorry dat ik jullie liet schrikken…maar de tijd is gekomen..'zei Luna.

'ik snap het'mompelde Sunni somber.

'ik begrijp hoe je, je voelt Sunni, maar het moet echt gebeuren'zei Luna.

'nou laten we dan gaan heh'zei Trey.

Opeens kreeg hij een stoot van Iris.

'snap jij nooit iets?'Vroeg Iris geïrriteerd.

'wat?'Vroeg Trey onschuldig.

Iris wees naar Sunni die zeer somber keek.

'oh, het spijt me Sun'zei Trey spijtig.

'het is al goed, laten we gaan'zei Sunni.

'oké…volg mij maar mij vrienden'zei Luna en liep de deur uit.

Onder weg in het bos.

'waarom is Sunni zo…somber?'vroeg Len aan Mayu

'ze is bang dat ze Rei kwijt raakt'zei Mayu.

'oh ja'zei Len.

'Rei is toch haar beste vriendin snap je?'vroeg Mayu.

Len knikte.

'ik heb het wel met haar te doen'zei Mayu.

Bij Sunni.

'maar Luna'begon Sunni.

'ja?'Vroeg Luna.

'wie ben jij eigenlijk?'vroeg Sunni.

'dat weet je toch malle Sunni'zei Luna met een glimlach.

'het spijt me, maar ik ken je niet'zei Sunni.

'grapje zeker?'vroeg Luna.

'ik ben serieus over dit soort dingen'zei Sunni direct.

'oh…ik zie het'zei Luna en stopte.

Sunni knalde tegen haar op.

'we zijn er'zei Luna.

Ze liepen over een openplek.

'dat duurde lang'mompelde Anna die uit de bosjes kwam.

'wat moet jij nou weer?'vroeg Sunni.

'zij is degene die de poort kan openen'zei Luna met een glimlach.

'zij?'vroeg Iris.

Luna knikte en keek omhoog.

'de maan is bijna op z'n plek'mompelde ze.

Het licht van de maan kwam dichter bij de openplek.

Yoh legde een zijn hand op Sunni's schouder.

'het gaat heus wel goed komen'fluisterde Hij.

Sunni knikte, maar niet overtuigd.

Rei voelde het zelfde.

Na een minuut scheen de maan precies in het midden van de openplek.

'ga je gang Anna'zei Luna met een glimlach.

Anna liep de openplek over.

Ze pakte haar blauwe kralenketting en begon er mee te zwaaien.

'_Poort der herinneringen ga open, laat uw geliefde kind Yorasai Rei binnen. Binnen in u padden. Ga open!'_Mompelde Anna.

Er verscheen een spier witte poort. Het licht verblinde bijna iedereen.

'ga je gang Sunni'zei Anna.

Sunni knikte.

'wacht wij gaan mee'zei Iris beslist.

'ja, je gaat zeker niet alleen'zei Mayu.

'bedankt jongens'zei Sunni zeer dankbaar.

'laten we dan maar gaan'zei Trey.

Ze liepen de poort binnen.

Maar voor dat Sunni ging.

'Luna, wil je alsjeblieft zeggen wie je bent?'vroeg Sunni.

'Natuurlijk Sunni….Ik ben een zeer bekende'zei Luna.

Sunni keek haar verward aan.

'ik ben jou Sunni, toen je nog 6 jaar was. Rai en je oma hebben mij gemaakt, om jou en Rei in de gaten te houden. Omdat je oma de kracht er niet meer voor had om Rai nog als bescherm geest te houden'zei Luna.

'maar waarom hebben ze je Luna genoemd?'Vroeg Sunni.

'wat is jouw tweede naam?'Vroeg Luna met een lach.

Sunni dacht na. Toen.

'mijn tweede naam is Luna! Sunni Luna Christinna Linden!'zei Sunni die het begreep.

'inderdaad. Je moet nu gaan. Het was leuk om je te leren kennen Sunni, ik hoop dat jij en Rei gezond het wel terug keren'zei Luna.

'wat gebeurt er met jou dan?'vroeg Sunni.

'voor mij word het tijd om te verdwijnen. Mijn taak is volbracht. Veel geluk'zei Luna met een glimlach en verdween.

Sunni keek een seconde in het niets.

'ga je nog?'vroeg Anna ongeduldig.

'ja'zei Sunni, nog net niet kwaad.

Ze liep naar de poort.

'_wat we ook te zien krijgen…_'mompelde Rei.

'_we kunnen het aan…jij en ik_'mompelde Sunni en liep vol met moed de poort in.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


End file.
